The Ties That Bind
by Laura Tear
Summary: Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake are moving in together with their families. Follow as they learn to get along, fight their slowly developing feelings and navigate school. (Has Octavia/Lincoln and Raven/Wick pairings but mainly Bellarke). Slow Burn. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Moving Day in the Griffin Family**

_Hello Everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I've re-written Chapter One (I know, before writing the next chapter, I'm so bad). It's a bit different now! For anyone just starting, I hope you don't mind if it feels like the style changes a little bit between chapters 1 and 2, and then 10 and 11. I started writing this in 2014, and took a bit of a break when we moved house and I had other stuff going on. _

_I hope you all enjoy my little story. Please bear with me if it takes a little while to update new chapters. I'm going to start my full time postgrad studies again in Feb, so I might be a bit busy._

_Just a little disclaimer to say that I don't own the 100 or any rights to it, I'm just a fan who loves the show._

It was a bright, sunny day. The sky was a magnificent shade of blue, speckled with fluffy clouds and the temperature was just right. In short, it was a beautiful day, which only annoyed Clarke Griffin.

Why was it such a pleasant day when something distinctly unpleasant was taking place?

"Clarke, sweetheart, I know you're unhappy about the move but could you at least try to be nice to them? I know you've all had difficulties before but maybe now it'll give you and them a chance to get to know each other better," said Jake Griffin.

Clarke glanced away from the window she'd be gazing out of, the window from her childhood bedroom, and looked her father. Jake Griffin didn't make a habit of pleading with his children, especially since his wife died, but ever since he'd allowed himself to move on a year ago and started dating a women he had met at one of Monty's parent teacher interviews, his children had been dragged kicking, screaming and with the occasional plea into the realisation that his relationship wasn't going to end just because they didn't like it.

Clarke didn't want to lie to her father, so she just frowned unhappily at him trying to convey her deep scepticism and distaste at his suggestion. Jake Griffin rolled his eyes in frustration, he had lots of issues to deal with and he didn't want to have to add his kids' bad mood to the growing list. Clarke had been making that face often in the last month and it was driving him mad.

"Why don't you go tell Lincoln, I'm sure he could use some encouragement as well. He dislikes them just as much as I do," Clarke said, wishing her father would leave her alone.

"Your brother is at least trying to behave, even if it's just for my sake. You could learn a few things from him."

Clarke sniffed. No way was she planning on doing that.

"Monty doesn't seem to mind," Jake pointed out, hoping that somehow his youngest son's pleasure would rub off on his daughter.

"Dad, Monty is nine. He's moving in with his friend from school. Of course he's excited."

"Well Clarke, you're just going to have to suck it up. We're all moving in together, so you're just going to have to deal with that, and you'll do it with a smile," Jake snapped at his daughter. He'd had enough of her childish attitude.

"That same way you're going to deal with raising seven kids?" Lincoln said as he wandered past Clarke's doorway, overhearing the last part of the conversation.

Jake sighed and rubbed his face, wanting a shave.

"It's only the two of you that give me trouble," Jake sighed and was about to continue but it was at that moment that Clarke's younger brother Monty joined them.

"Dad, there is a man asking for your help," said the youngest Griffin.

"Alright, I'm coming," Jake smiled at his youngest son and went to go give directions to the movers.

"I wonder which two he was talking about?" Lincoln smirked at his younger sister.

"He was definitely talking about us," Clarke said, and despite her frustrations she left her window to find more boxes to move into the truck. She didn't think that she was normally so petulant – in fact usually the only words used to describe her were 'Goody two shoes', 'Class Princess' and 'Geek'. However these were extenuating circumstances. She and the Blake/Reyes kids, with perhaps the exception of Jasper, had almost nothing in common. The notable exception being their mutual unhappiness at having to live together.

Jasper was probably the only one of them Clarke enjoyed being around, and he was the same age as Monty. Raven was the next oldest, being 14, and she down right hated Clarke because Finn Collins had taken Raven on a couple of dates and then dumped her. Then two weeks later he had asked Clarke out. Clarke had said yes, and so far she and Finn hadn't had any problems. They'd been dating for nearly four months. Raven wasn't the only one who didn't like Clarke for dating Finn. One of Clarke's school friends, Wells, was pissed as well. His reasons for that dislike where known to Clarke, but she made an effort not to speak about it Wells. Wells had admitted he liked her a while ago, and Clarke had been unable to return his feelings, since then they tried to avoid the subject where possible.

Octavia on the other hand was mystery to Clarke. She didn't know how she felt about the girl her own age. Octavia had a rebellious streak but was incredibly driven. She had her sights set on School President, in competition with Clarke, was part of the volleyball, basketball and cheerleading teams. Whenever she and Clarke interacted at school, or later when they had occasionally met as their parents dated, the girl had been frosty but not rude. It as if the two girls hadn't had a chance to check each other out yet, and were trying to avoid having to do that. Octavia was also known for getting into a spot of trouble now and again for some of her less than notable extra-curricular activities and Bellamy, the oldest of the Blake children, was well known for getting her out of said trouble – or at least attempting to do so.

Bellamy Blake, now he was an arse if ever there was. He was rude to Lincoln and dismissive of Clarke on the occasions they had met, both at school and casually. He'd tolerated Monty, possibly even liked him, because Jasper had taken a shine to him and that appeared to be the only reason, though Clarke hoped there were others. He was overly protective of his two younger sisters, and seemed to ignore his mother - at least he had when Clarke had seem them together. Clarke admitted that she might appear to ignore her father during those particular events so she was affording some benefit of the doubt to Bellamy in that regard. He was a year younger than Lincoln, who had finished school and was starting college in a couple of months. Clarke didn't know what she would do without her brother around. It had never mattered to Clarke that Lincoln was adopted; for a little while it had bothered Lincoln but Clarke had always looked up to him and now she felt a little like he was abandoning her in a den of thieves. She'd be stuck with strangers who either hated her or mildly disliked her and liked her younger brother. Her dad wouldn't listen because he probably would only talk about how she needed to get along with her new family.

"Hang on Clarke, I'll get those. They're a little heavy for you," Lincoln teased his sister as he took over carrying the boxes Clarke had been struggling with. "Don't want you straining a muscle."

An hour later Jake Griffin announced that they were finished loading the last of their things.

"I think we've got time to grab an ice cream on our way to the new place," he smiled at his kids. Monty clapped his hands gleefully.

"Can I have a double scoop?" he asked cheekily.

"No, you won't go to sleep tonight!" Clarke growled.

Jake Griffin smiled at his son, ignoring his grumpy daughter.

"Of course you can have a double scoop Monty, but just this once. You've worked just as hard as your siblings."

Clarke grumbled to herself, and Lincoln ruffled her hair.

"Calm down Clarke. You could probably use a double scoop as well."

"I'll need it to deal with those freaks," Clarke pulled away and flattened her hair as best she could. Lincoln was always trying to mess with her braids.

"I wish Mum was here," Clarke mumbled, and only Lincoln heard.

"I miss her too little Princess," Lincoln's jovial attitude dropped for a moment and Clarke saw her serious brother. Lincoln was equal parts serious and playful and Clarke liked both sides. When they were little Lincoln had always been her serious knight who would counsel his Princess against letting her stuffed bear armies go to war with the dinosaur legions.

"Time to go," Jake said and the moment between the siblings was finished.

"Shotgun," Lincoln said suddenly and raced for the door.

"Shove off!" Clarke grinned, distracted, and tried pushing him out of the way. "You got shotgun last time."

"I called it. Back seat for you **little** sister," Lincoln made sure he emphasised the word 'little' as he pushed Clarke out of the way and took the seat for Kings in the front of the car.

"I want to ride in the front seat!" Monty protested.

"No," said Clarke and Lincoln.

"Is everyone ready?" Jake asked, and Clarke noticed her fathers' apprehension for the first time that day. She had been so wrapped in her own fears that she didn't even notice that she wasn't alone in her worries.

"Ready as we'll ever be Dad," Clarke smiled tightly.

"Yeah Dad! Hey, do I get to pick my room?" Monty was probably only person who was utterly thrilled by the move.

"Maybe kiddo, but Lincoln gets first pick because he's the oldest out of all you kids," Jake smiled at his little family that was about to get a whole lot bigger.

"Here goes nothing," Clarke whispered to herself as the car pulled out of the driveway and away from her childhood home. She would miss all the memories she had there, especially the ones with her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Moving Day with the Blake Family**

Octavia Blake ran around the almost empty house looking for her missing sister.

"Raven, get your butt out here!" she yelled.

"Don't yell in the house!" Aurora Blake yelled from another room. Octavia ignored her mother, like she had been ever since her Mum had made her start packing her stuff two days beforehand. Octavia had been protesting the move by refusing to pack her belongings, which had caused a few arguments until finally Aurora threatened that if her daughter didn't pack then she wouldn't be coming with them to the new house and she wouldn't have anywhere to go. Bellamy had been at work during that argument – if he'd heard that threat then he would have told his mother to shove it but Octavia wasn't going running to her big brother for help, she didn't need it, and so grudgingly she had started packing.

Her mum wasn't always so harsh; the last few months had just been especially hard for her. Work kept calling her away on business, which made getting her kids ready for the move had been tough. Bellamy had picked up some of the slack by going grocery shopping and driving them all to school with him and Octavia had been cooking dinner for everyone. Every time their Mum had come back she was exhausted and snappy and Octavia was trying to deal with the move as best she could but with that on top of all her extra activities and cooking meals she felt like she was trapped in her house or at school and had no way of getting out. It made her snappy as well. Under normal circumstances Octavia and her mother were thick as thieves, and under duress both women behaved like peas in a pod.

"I've found her O," Bellamy walked into the room. "She's under the stairs with her radio,"

Octavia groaned.

"Why does she get away with not packing away all of her stuff when Mum gets on my back when I don't?"

"Because you're older than her and are supposed to help look after her," Bellamy walked to his sister's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you and Raven argue all the time, but by this afternoon we're all going to have a bunch of new people to argue with. You and her should cut each other some slack. At least you're both united in your dislike of Mr Griffins' kids."

"I dunno, I didn't mind his oldest one," Octavia smiled cheekily at her brother who frowned.

"O," Bellamy's voice dropped an octave, indicating his dissatisfaction with her remark.

"Oh cut it out Bell, it's not like I'm jumping the guy," Octavia rolled her eyes.

"I hope not," Bellamy growled. "If I ever catch him doing anything to you, he's going to wish he'd never been born."

Octavia ignored her brother's threats. He was always threatening to punish guys she talked about. She loved her older brother more than any other man, though that position was closely contested by Jasper, but just because she loved her brother didn't mean that she always liked him. He was always trying to stick his nose into her business.

"I'm serious Octavia," Bellamy looked annoyed. "The guy is no good. He probably comes from some crazy family…"

"The same one we're moving in with today, so you should be nicer," Raven walked into the room carrying her radio.

"This coming from the girl who has vowed to make your new sisters' life hell?" Bellamy chuckled. He knew Raven, and if Raven wanted to punish Clarke then she would definitely find a way to do it. "Why do you dislike Clarke so much anyway?" Bellamy added, hoping that this time he would get an answer. His youngest sister loved keeping secrets from him. Octavia kept secrets form her older brother as well. It was just about the only way to do anything remotely fun in their household.

"That's my business," Raven said, and Octavia chuckled to herself. She knew why Raven disliked Clarke. Finn had been the boy next door for nearly six years and eventually Raven had asked Finn out. He had agreed and the two of them had gone on several dates together but eventually Finn had broken up with Raven because he couldn't love her the way she wanted to be loved. She was just too young for him. A three-year age gap in older people was nothing, but when the people in the relationship are 14 and 17, the gap was different.

"I don't mind Lincoln and Monty though, they're nice enough."

"What do you think of Clarke, Bell?" Octavia asked, interested. Bellamy hadn't been outright rude to Clarke on the occasion that the kids had all met but he hadn't been nice either.

"A stuck up, know it all Princess," Bellamy replied without pausing to think about it. "But she's dating Finn so I'm told by Miller that I have to at least be civil. Apparently Finn has some passive aggressive punishment waiting for me if I'm 'impolite'."

"What the hell are you kids doing?" Aurora Blake walked into the room at that moment. "Why are you not helping the movers? Unless you want to be sleeping on the floor in the new place, I suggest you get a wriggle on."

"How did anyone fall in love with her?" Raven muttered mutinously as she stomped off to help with the last of the boxes.

"I heard that!" Raven's mother snapped grumpily.

"Come on, we're nearly finished," Bellamy pushed his sister into a nearby room that still had some boxes.

By lunchtime they were finished and on their way to the new house.

"Mum, how many bedrooms does this place have?" Raven asked.

"It's got six baby," Aurora answered, finally a little calmer now that her troops were all in the car and half of the hard work was done.

"Does that mean that some of us have to share bedrooms?" Jasper piped up from the back seat. "Cause in that case, I pick Monty. I don't want to share with Bellamy, he always teases me."

"You need to have thicker skin little man," Bellamy chuckled from the front seat of the new van.

"Yes Jasper, you can share a room with Monty," Aurora smiled at her son using the rear-view mirror.

"I refuse to share a room with Clarke," Raven folded her arms sullenly.

"There is no way I'm staying with Lincoln," Bellamy threw in his two cents.

Aurora sighed. Of course her children would make this difficult.

"Lincoln is leaving for college in a couple of months, so if you did share a room with him then you'd get it to yourself fairly quickly," Aurora pointed out. "But if you kids really feel strongly about it, then why don't Raven and Octavia share a room?"

Raven shot her sister a slightly repulsed look and sighed.

"That's better than the other option," she said, resigned to her fate.

"Lets do that," Octavia smiled, pleased with the outcome. She didn't mind her little sister, and she hadn't been particularly keen to share a room with Clarke. Bellamy wasn't the only one who thought Clarke was a little stuck-up.

The girl played Badminton for heavens sake. She was in one of the school's bands as well, though Octavia didn't have a clue which, and when she wasn't playing her prissy sport or going to her equally prissy music events, she was painting. The girl just screamed 'Princess'. Octavia didn't think that she would be able to get alone with someone like that. She was not looking forward to living with Clarke. Lincoln wasn't an issue partly because he was leaving and partly because he was outrageously good looking. Monty… who knows? He was just a kid after all. He couldn't be worse than her current little brother. The same one who had put on a pair of ski goggles and was now pulling faces at passing cars.

Octavia couldn't help but hope that Monty wasn't as ridiculous. One silly younger brother was more than enough.

They were the first ones to arrive at the house. It was big. Octavia noted to herself that it was supposed to be big. After all, it did have six bedrooms. Hopefully it had more than one bathroom. Octavia tried to consol herself, it probably did.

"Come on kids, lets start helping the movers unload and I'll show you to the rooms that Jake and I picked for you all."

"Can't believe that my mother picked which room I have," Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"It was so that you wouldn't argue with the others. This way everyone just gets what they are given," Aurora said while hopping out of the car.

"Come along troops," Bellamy said. "Lets go kick some Griffin butt,"

"Yes please," Octavia winked at her older brother, who groaned.

"Octavia. You're really going to be the death of him," Jasper suddenly said, all wisdom.

Three of the four Blake kids laughed as the exited the vehicle.

_AUTHORS NOTES: hope you enjoyed meeting the Blake family!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – The Princess in the Den of Thieves Part 1**

Clarke threw her shoulders back and held her head high. It didn't matter if all the Blakes' hated her. She would be polite, civil, and wouldn't take any of their crap.

"Can I see my room Dad?" Monty asked as the family walked into the house.

"Of course you can Monty, you can go with your brother and sister - I just want find Aurora first," Jake smiled at his son, and then went searching for his new love.

"Clarke, Lincoln – the bedrooms are on the upper floors. Monty and Jasper's room has their names on the door. The other kids should be upstairs already and they'll be able to tell you which rooms are yours," Jake told his kids before he vanished into the depths of the house. Presumably going to the kitchen or lounge room. Wherever the movers were, was the probable location of Aurora.

"Come on, come on!" Monty raced through the house, searching the nooks and crannies and generally exploring his new surroundings.

"I wonder where the stairs are?" Clarke said, shifting her duffle bag onto her other shoulder. It contained her most important belongings, the ones she didn't want to pack.

"Gosh, I would have thought a smarty-pants like you would know something as simple as the location of some stairs," a voice said from behind them. Clarke turned and wasn't surprised to find Raven standing behind her.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get through," she said and Clarke noticed the box that the girl was carrying.

"I can take that if you like?" Lincoln offered, all sugar, but Raven just glowered at him.

"I don't need your help," Raven turned her nose up at him and walked past the two of them. Lincoln followed Raven, because it seemed like the obvious thing to do and because there was no other way to go. The hallway they were in branched into two front rooms. One was a study, the other a lounge. Clarke was pleased to notice that their upright piano was already settled into it's new home. She hoped that she would get time to play, but with a house as full as this one was going to be she doubted that would happen.

"Dad is making a terrible mistake," Clarke muttered and Lincoln grunted in response. She didn't have clue what that meant. They found the stairs and trudged to the next level. The house had three levels technically, but the third level was a renovated attic that had been turned into another bedroom. It was probably going to be a shared room.

"Oh Good!" Aurora smiled when she saw Lincoln and Clarke. "Hey there, how are you kids?" Aurora gave the both of them a hug and Clarke returned the gesture. She had little against Aurora, she wasn't Abby Griffin but that wasn't Aurora Blakes' fault, but she definitely didn't like the way Aurora's kids had been raised.

"We're fine thanks, just looking for our rooms," Lincoln said. "Oh and I think Dad was looking for you,"

"I'm sure he'll find me up here," Aurora looked happy as she gestured for the two of them to follow her.

"I doubt it, this is pretty big house," Octavia said emerging from a nearby room, just as they had started following Aurora.

"Is there something wrong with a big house?" Lincoln asked, not unkindly.

"Nope, nothing wrong that I can see," Octavia lounged against the doorframe casually and Clarke couldn't help but catch the double meaning in her words. They just spelt trouble. Thankfully Aurora either didn't catch on or chose to ignore it.

"This coming from the girl who is sharing rooms with her younger sister," Aurora said turning to face her daughter.

"Yeah, well I didn't feel like sharing a room with our resident Princess," Octavia's eyes flicked to Clarke and her body language changed slightly. Enough so that it now screamed 'I don't like you.'

"That's rude Octavia," Aurora frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry, is the Princess not used to rudeness?" Octavia rolled her eyes and disappeared back into the room.

"I'm sorry Clarke, she's not normally like this. She's normally quite sweet, she's just mad about the move."

"Its alright Aurora," Clarke shrugged off Octavia's words, trying to ignore them. "I'm more interested to see which room I get," Clarke smiled and noticed that Lincoln was looking unhappy.

"Well Clarke, we thought we might put you upstairs if that's ok? You don't mind the stairs do you?"

"You mean I get the attic?" Clarke asked, the question came out as if she was displeased but it was quite the opposite. Clarke loved the idea of being away from everyone especially if emotions were always going to be tense.

"I'm sorry, you can have one of the lower rooms if you like, I just thought that with Lincoln going away soon, it would be easier if he was on the second floor because then he wouldn't have to move his belongings as far each time he moved," Aurora explained anxiously.

"No, no," Clarke shook her head. "I love the idea of the attic. Dad was talking about how some new big windows were installed and it looks out of the nearby park. I think that sounds great."

"Oh good," Aurora smiled. "Well go have a look, the stairs are over there," she pointed to a round staircase leading up to a trapdoor in the ceiling. Clarke thought that there couldn't be a more unique way to enter her bedroom. Plus if she didn't want visitors, she could put a piece of furniture on the top and no one would be able to get in – which would be perfect if she ever had Finn over. Not that she was likely to invite him while Raven was in the house.

"Lincoln this is your room," Aurora was saying, walking off to the left down the corridor. "You're next to your father and I. I hope you don't mind.

"That's fine," Lincoln walked into his new bedroom followed by Aurora and Clarke was left alone in the hallway. She suddenly felt like she had been dropped onto a hostile planet that wanted to kill her, no matter where she turned.

"That's fine by me," Clarke growled under her breath. No way was she going to be bested by a bunch of rebellious teenagers. Depending on how the rest of the day turned out, she might have to go on the offence. This was her home now as well, and she was damned if she was going to let a bunch of Blake's get her way.

She started walking up the stairs but paused halfway up when she heard footsteps.

"Clarke, Clarke – I get to sleep in the same room as Jasper!" Monty grinned at her from the bottom of the stairs.

"That's great for you Monty. I'll have to come and check out your room later when all the furniture is in. I think the movers should be finished in a couple of hours," she smiled at her little brother.

"Can't you come look at it now?" Monty whined a little. He knew he could twist his older sister around his finger when need be.

"Alright," Clarke rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Just give me a sec to put my stuff down."

"Are you sleeping up there?" Monty asked, his brown eyes widening.

"That seems to be the plan," Clarke replied as she started making her way up the rest of the staircase. "Want to take a look with me?"

"Hell yeah!" her nine year old brother raced up the stairs behind her. Clarke lifted the trapdoor, accompanied by Monty's comments about how having a trapdoor to one's bedroom was the height of cool-ness, and then ascended the final few stairs.

_Hello lovely readers, thanks for all your wonderful support! I'll try and update again soon. We're going to get into the juicy stuff soon. ;) I think Bellamy and Clarke need to meet each other properly, don't you?_

_Reviews are also always appreciated! _

_LT_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – The Princess in the Den of Thieves part 2**

Clarke's head emerged in her new room.

"Gosh," was all she said. She was surprised that Octavia and Raven hadn't made more of a fuss about not getting this particular room. It was perfect. At least for Clarke it was. Maybe it wasn't perfect for the other girls.

It was quite a large rectangular room with wooden floors. Clarke made a mental note that she would have to make sure she knew where her slippers were come winter time. On the left was an area that had been partitioned; possibly for storage space, and on the right were the fabled windows that had been mentioned earlier. Clarke wandered of to the windows and was delighted by what she saw. She did indeed have a view to the park next door. It was a lovely park, she concluded. Clarke had always loved painting and drawing, especially nature scenes. Wells had asked her once, if she had to opportunity to live in space and see the planet from above would she take it? Clarke hadn't even thought about it. Never. Her place was here, on the ground, she was a grounder for life. How could she consider leaving the beauty of the trees in Autumn, or the abundance of life in Spring? Finn was different; he loved the idea of space. He was studying so that he could eventually get into NASA and go to the International Space Station. She jokingly called him Spacewalker when he started talking about his future for long periods of time.

"Aww, I want a walk in dressing room!" Monty complained. Clarke turned away from the window and her musings a little sadly.

"What was that Monty?"

"You've got a walk in robe," Monty said, peeping out from behind the partitioned area of the room.

"Really?" Clarke grinned and wandered over to investigate. What a great room.

"You're a proper Princess Clarke," Monty slipped his hand into hers. "Like Rapunzel, living in the top of the tower," he frowned, thinking for a moment. "Does that mean you have to grow your hair really long?"

"No, it doesn't," Clarke shook her head. Her hair was long enough already. Clarke didn't mind when her family or Finn called her Princess, because it was a little inside joke between them all that she was going to try and save the world, like the Princess's she had pretended to be when she was little and because her mum had called her that. She didn't like that the Blake's were now joining in on her nickname.

"It looks a little bare," Monty said, heading back to the stairs.

"The furniture is still coming," Clarke reminded him as they headed back down the winding staircase.

"I want your room when you move out," Monty announced. Clarke laughed.

"You haven't even moved into your room yet,"

"Yeah, but I'm just calling Shotgun first," he said finally.

Clarke chuckled to herself as she descended the stairs. Once they were at the bottom Monty grabbed Clarke's hand and dragged her towards his new room, which was at the opposite end of the hallway to Lincolns' room.

Just as her Dad had said, on the door sat the names 'Jasper &amp; Monty'. Clarke peaked into the room, and found that it wasn't empty. There were a few people in there. Jasper was one, as well a mover and boy with his back to her. It could only be one person. Clarke was tempted to disappear, but she refused to back down from a fight. She'd received a frosty welcome from the other Blake kids, she might as well get the last two welcomes done at once.

She stepped into the room just as the mover and Bellamy finished with their piece of furniture. It looked like the bottom half of a bunk bed.

"Hi Clarke!" Jasper smiled his cheerful smile and Clarke relaxed a little. At least one of the Blake wouldn't be trying to murder her in her sleep. "Monty and I are sleeping in the same room, did you hear?"

"I did, yes. Monty was just telling me. Have you decided which bunk you want?"

"Monty wants the bottom, so I'll take the top. I don't mind," Jasper grinned. "I wanted the top anyway."

Clarke looked away from Jasper in surprise as Bellamy brushed past her without saying a word.

"Hold on a moment Jasper," Clarke followed him into the hallway but gave the mover time to go downstairs before she spoke.

"What, not even a rude hello?" She asked, and Bellamy turned around to look her in the eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Princess," Bellamy folded his arms and leaned on the banister near the stairs. "Am I throwing your little perfect world into chaos?"

"Not at all, if you don't want to talk to me while we live here, then I'm happy to oblige. I just like to know where I stand," Clarke mirrored his body language by crossing her arms as well. She definitely didn't like the idea of not speaking to someone she was living with, and if she was going to refuse to speak to someone because she was annoyed with them, her father would be at the top of that list. Scratch that, Clarke's mind sidetracked for a moment, her mother was at the top of that list. Stupid woman, if she hadn't died then none of this would have happened.

"Clarke?" Lincoln emerged from his room at that point, and immediately noticed the body language of the two people standing in the hallway.

"Is everything ok?" Lincoln asked his sister, with concern on his face. It briefly reminded Clarke that she had to ask him why he had looked upset earlier, but not now. Clarke nodded in response.

"Just getting to know my new sister," Bellamy sounded slightly sarcastic as he turned and looked at Lincoln.

"She's not your sister yet, we just live together," Lincoln growled, displeasure apparent. "I'm keeping track because I don't want to be related to you," Lincoln finished. Bellamy smirked, and Clarke remembered that he had done that the last time they had met as a large 'family' group. Clearly that was his thing.

"The feeling is mutual," Bellamy replied, eyes locking with Lincolns'. "Oh and one more thing," Bellamy turned deadly serious now, his smirk vanishing as if someone flicked a switch. "Keep your hands off my sister."

Lincoln laughed, and Clarke shivered a little bit. There was something a little off-putting about her brother's laugh.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of upsetting you Blake,"

Clarke groaned inwardly. She knew her brother, after years of idolizing him and watching him interact with others, she knew his behaviours. That sentence could be taken two ways, but this time it definitely meant the troublesome version, even though he had sounded only slightly condescending. Hopefully Lincoln would change his mind later. She and he needed to have talk tonight. Bellamy scoffed and turned away to walk back down the stairs.

"Oh and Blake," Lincoln added with a smile breaking over his face. "I don't have to make that same warming to you, you know why?"

Clarke frowned at her brother now, but didn't want to ruin his final word.

"Because my sister is much too smart to get involved with someone like you,"

Bellamy had paused while Lincoln got his last word in, but now continued down the stairs apparently ignoring Lincoln's comment. If Clarke hadn't been able to see his face she would have thought little of the effect that Lincoln's words had on her new roommate but because of where she was standing, she caught a brief glimpse of his face before he walked further down the stairs. She could have sworn that Bellamy looked affronted.

More trouble.

"You!" Clarke walked over to her brother and poked him in the chest. "I can look after myself thanks. I don't need you looking over my shoulder,"

Lincoln shrugged.

"Need, probably not, but I like looking after you. Monty never gets into any trouble; he's always on his best behaviour and never needs any looking after. Even after Mum died, he bounced back quicker than all of us."

"That's because he was only five, he doesn't remember her well enough to miss her as strongly,"

"Maybe, but isn't looking after my little sister my job?" Lincoln smiled and looked at the swirling staircase leading to the attic. "Your new room any good?"

"Better than," Clarke smiled, letting him change the topic. "It's got room for my desk, easel and both my bookshelves."

"You'll never come down,"

"Maybe I can put a fridge and a microwave up there as well and just come down for school?" Clarke suggested, a little hopefully.

"I don't think that Dad would let you do that," Lincoln laughed.

Clarke shrugged with a sigh.

"We need to go help Dad and Aurora with all the moving now, instead of just standing around yapping," Clarke took charge of the situation.

"You go get Monty and Jasper, and I'll go and see what I can do to help,"

Lincoln nodded and went off to find the boys while Clarke went downstairs to see where she could lend a hand. Hopefully all the moving would be finished by tonight. She wanted to set up her new room. She wasn't one for making her room pretty with frills and lace, but she loved having her painting and sketches around her. It was time to go and track down said artwork.

_Hello lovely readers, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far. I've been trying to update fairly quickly – mostly because I'm enjoying writing it, and the rest of the reason is because I'm about to start my work week and won't get a chance to do any writing for a little while. Basically what I'm getting at is that I probably won't update again for a couple of days (at least until the weekend –Australian time of course). I'm going to the coast and should be able to do some writing there. Be jealous people. It will be glorious. I'll probably even watch Firefly with some friends and eat popcorn. Possibly even consume a small amount of alcohol (even though my dermatologist says I shouldn't because of my medication). That tells you more about me that I should probably be sharing but who cares! I'll just hope you guys are all nice people. _

_Also, if any of you folks are on Tumblr, feel free to follow me (forgivenessinawhitetulip is the name). You don't have to of course, but I'll be super excited if you do._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – The Moonlight Painting**

(The One in Which a Painting is Hung)

Clarke found her father, along with Aurora and Octavia downstairs. Raven and Bellamy were, at the moment, nowhere to be seen and Clarke felt a little relieved. Out of all the Blakes, those were the two who seemed to dislike her the most. Octavia didn't appear to dislike Clarke on quite the same level. That being said, Octavia still didn't like her.

"Oh good Clarke, do you like your room?" Jake Griffin smiled at his daughter. He wasn't blind – he knew that out of all the kids, Clarke stood out the most. Lincoln stood out as well, but he had a few things in common with Bellamy – they both loved sports and had a similar protective drive around their family. Octavia seemed to have taken to Lincoln after the first time they met. Jake wasn't worried about anything happening there however. Lincoln was far too sensible for that. Jake had picked Clarke's room, knowing that she would love it, since she needed something to love about her new home. It wasn't quite practical for Raven, because she was still the sort to go rushing head first into danger and not keeping an eye on her surroundings. In the real world, that meant that she was likely to run up the stairs, trip, fall, and injure something. As for Octavia, Jake liked her but knew that the only thing that Octavia would like about the attic was the walk in robe. The view would most likely be wasted on her.

"I love it Dad," Clarke smiled and gave him a hug.

"Your Dad thought you would like it," Aurora smiled at Clarke. "He was quite insistent that you get that room. Though we will have to put some rugs up there, I imagine in winter that wood floor will get quite cold."

"What is the status of the furniture?" Clarke asked, her eyes sweeping the group and passing over Octavia. Clarke noticed that the girl looked a little frustrated. She was probably frustrated at Clarke, for some reason or another.

"Coming," Aurora said.

"We've got Lincoln and Bellamy helping the movers, Aurora is directing them all," Jake explained. "Raven, Octavia, Monty and Jasper are helping with the boxes – though Monty and Jasper just count as one person in terms of muscles I think,"

Octavia chuckled at that.

"We'll probably get you to help them Clarke," Jake smiled at his daughter. Clarke nodded and found her way back to the truck.

The next couple of hours passed in much the same way bread toasts. If Clarke stared at the clock, only five minutes would pass but when she was called to help Jasper and Monty with a box, or to help unpack the kitchen, or to give directions to the movers regarding her bedroom. Raven insulted her three more times over the course of the afternoon, which was every time they spoke. Clarke wasn't surprised. Bellamy just ignored her, and Octavia spoke to her but only in a business-like manner. By the evening Clarke was feeling fed up with the childish behaviour of the Blake siblings. Even Jasper caught on that Clarke was to be treated differently, and he started being rather demanding. Monty came and complained to Clarke about him when they had a moment in Clarke's room.

Clarke told him that she was fine, and not to worry.

Wells sent her a text message that afternoon.

_'__How is the moving going Clarke?'_

_'__Well enough I suppose. I'm not dead yet but I don't like it here,'_

_'__Want me to come and visit?' _Wells asked.

_'__Maybe some other time, I think Dad wants it to be just us tonight. What a pain,'_

Clarke exchanged text messages with him for a little while before being distracted when her artwork was found. Monty excitedly carried the first of it up the stairs, as well as some slightly terrifying news.

"Dad is hanging one of your paintings in the living room, and he's hanging another couple in the entrance,"

"Oh!" Clarke gasped in horror and rushed downstairs.

Her paintings were a reflection of her feelings about certain landscapes – like the park next door. One of her favourites' was one that she had painted for her mother, it also happened to be one of her fathers' favourites. She just knew that he had picked that one, he had been threatening to hang it but she didn't think he was serious which was why she hadn't paid him any heed. She didn't like people she didn't know viewing her work under normal circumstances, which was why she never let the school exhibit anything despite them asking. This particular painting however was special because she had painted it for her mother. She and Abby Griffin had gone camping once; only once having decided that they hated it, and their last night the two of them had been looking up at the stars and the moon through a forested area. It had been hauntingly beautiful, and Clarke had painted that scene for her mother as a present, it had taken her nearly a month. Once her mother had died the painting had been taken off the wall, by Clarke, and hadn't gone back up again. Even though it had been four years, every time Clarke looked at that painting she was reminded of how much she missed her mother. The thought of people who disliked her seeing that painting made her terrified.

She arrived in the lounge room slightly breathless from the stairs and saw to her horror that she had been right. Her 'Moonlight' painting was hanging in the room. Bellamy and Jake were looking at it, seemingly pleased with themselves.

"It looks good, suits the room," Jake was saying.

"Yeah. For a painting, it's not bad. Where did you get it?" Bellamy asked, only to be interrupted by Clarke. Both men turned to face her when she spoke.

"Take it down," Clarke was furious.

"Sweetheart, it's been four years and it's your best work by far. It doesn't deserve to hide in the back for your closet," Jake tried to placate his obviously upset daughter. Bellamy looked a little surprised when he realised that Clarke had painted it, then he had another realization – he had just accidentally complimented Clarke's artwork. Clarke was too angry with her father to care about the Blake boy.

"Just because _you've_ moved on doesn't mean that I have!" Clarke snapped, unable to resist the jibe. Jake looked hurt, and Bellamy suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Clarke realised as her jibe came out that she wasn't just annoyed because she had to live with people who didn't like her, and because her older brother was moving away to college. She was angry with her father for moving on and finding someone else.

"Clarke…" Jake seemed unable to find the right words to say.

"If you don't take it down then I will," Clarke said finally. Jake crossed his arms, in much the same way his daughter had earlier when she was talking to Bellamy, the same Bellamy who seemed to be edging towards the door slowly.

"That is no way to talk to your father young lady,"

"Don't worry, you'll probably have forgotten it soon enough," Clarke said, figuring that if she was in for a penny, she might as well be in for a pound. With that, she marched over to the wall, removed the painting and walked out of the room, internally cringing. She hated herself almost at once of taking her feelings out on her father. In sixteen years the two of them had only had four arguments. Five now.

Clarke walked up to her room, passing Lincoln and Octavia on the way. Lincoln saw her face first, and seemed about to ask her what was wrong until he noticed which painting his sister was carrying. He stayed silent.

Octavia seemed to be a little confused, not understanding the meaning of the painting, but she stayed quiet as well, following Lincoln's lead.

Clarke reached her room a little breathless, those stairs were going to take some getting used too, and placed the painting in the walk-in robe then she stood back and took a grip of herself. She had two choices now. She could sit and sulk in her room, or she could continue helping with the moving. If she stayed in her room then she would definitely be feeding the Blakes' ability to call her Princess. Five minutes wouldn't hurt though. Clarke sat down and rubbed her face, trying not to cry in frustration at her father and anger at herself for loosing her temper.

o.O.o

**_Octavia_** was surprised when Clarke ascended the stairs carrying a large painting and looking distressed. She had been talking to Lincoln and trying to get to know him, not that it had been working, when Clarke had appeared on the stairs. Octavia was intensely curious, but knew better than to ask Clarke what was wrong and there was the worry that if she asked, the girl might start nattering about some prissy little story and Octavia didn't particularly want to hear a silly story.

Clarke paused for a moment when she saw her brother, and Octavia noticed the unspoken exchange between the two of them - particularly the understanding that dawned on Lincoln's face when he noticed the painting. That just made her even more curious. She hated not knowing things like this. When Clarke was up the stairs and hidden in her room, Octavia turned to Lincoln and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"You're beautiful, but if you want to know, you should ask Clarke," Lincoln said to Octavia and on that note he brushed past her and went downstairs to find his father. Octavia sighed in a mix of frustration and delight. Lincoln was devilishly handsome and mysterious. His darker skin set him apart from his adopted family, and his unwillingness to release any information about himself or either his orginial or current family gave him an almost irresistible air of mystery. The fact that Bellamy didn't like Lincoln made the idea of chasing her new roommate all the more enjoyable. Just because she had liked the first half of the Griffin boy's comment didn't mean she liked the second half. She didn't want to ask Clarke. Maybe the youngest Griffin could shed some light on the unfolding drama.

Octavia searched her current floor for either Monty or Jasper but neither was to be seen, so she decided to go downstairs. At that moment the trapdoor to the attic opened and Clarke descended.

'Crap,' Octavia thought. Clarke was probably headed downstairs, which means they would meet on the stairs and have an awkward silent walk. Still… Octavia decided to use it to her advantage. Who better to tell her about Lincoln than his sister? If Clarke would speak to her that is. Octavia almost rolled her eyes at her thoughts. Clarke didn't seem the type to be impolite.

"Hey Clarke," Octavia tried to be nice, figuring she might get more out of the girl if she was amiable.

"No," Clarke brushed past Octavia and started heading for the stairs. Octavia almost laughed. If Raven didn't hate Clarke so much, the two of them would get along well. Raven often reacted the same way when Octavia wanted something.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask you," Octavia followed the girl, determined to get something out of her. Even princesses could talk.

"I'm sure I wouldn't care," Clarke replied.

'Wow,' Octavia thought. 'Little Princess has guts, doesn't mean I like her though.' Octavia made sure she followed her complimentary thought with one that helped her remember that she didn't like Clarke, or at least wasn't supposed too.

"Fine then," Octavia said letting the subject drop with Clarke. If Octavia could use one word to describe herself, the word would be '_determined_'. Just because Clarke wouldn't talk to her didn't mean that Monty wouldn't and if Monty wouldn't talk to her, then he would probably talk to Jasper. Octavia would get her information one way or another.

_o.O.o_

_Hello Everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry that it took me a little longer to write, but luckily I still managed to get it up by my deadline. (My own one). I'll try and make sure I post once a week, but life is going to get pretty busy for me soon so I hope you can all bear with me as the chapters progress. This one is also a little bit longer than my previous chapters, so I hope you like that. _

_Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and follows, I get excited by such events. I love all the feedback that everyone is providing for me, and I'm trying to take it all into consideration. _

_Thanks again lovely readers,_

_LT_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Octavia_** followed Clarke down the stairs, looking for the boys. Clarke went out the front door to move some more boxes and Octavia turned towards the kitchen. As she approached, she spotted Bellamy in the lounge room hanging a painting – presumably a replacement to the one she had seen Clarke carrying moments ago. Perhaps _he_ knew something?

"Hey Bell," Octavia deviated from her path. Her older brother looked over at her.

"O, come here and lend me a hand," he nodded at the picture and Octavia darted over and helped steady the picture while Bellamy made sure it was level.

"What was with Clarke? She passed me on the stairs carrying a painting looking pissed," Octavia didn't beat around the bush.

Bellamy shrugged.

"From what I can gather, it had something to do with her Mum and she didn't want it hung. Otherwise, it beats me," he said.

Octavia sighed and stepped away from the wall at her brothers' signal. It wasn't much information, but it would do for the moment. If it had to do with the girls' mother then Octavia didn't mind relaxing her enthusiasm for the information. As much as the girl was a sissy, Octavia could understand what it was like to loose a parent. It wasn't easy. Octavia had never known her biological father, who was Bellamy's father as well, but she had known Raven and Jasper's father. He had come into their lives when Octavia was a year old, and was the only father figure she knew. His name was William Reyes, and he had been kind. Even though Raven and Jasper were half siblings, Octavia had never felt as though they were any less a part of her family. The same went for Bellamy, he was equally protective of both his sisters, and a good role model for Jasper – at least in Jasper's mind. Bellamy had stepped onto the plate when William Reyes had died in a car crash with drunken driver a year after Jasper was born by trying to be the father figure that Jasper didn't have. At least everyone in this household had something in common. They all knew what it was like to loose someone they loved.

Doesn't excuse sissy behaviour. Octavia rolled her eyes. She and Clarke went to the same school – it was how their parents had met, and even if Clarke was a smidge less silly at home, at school she was a know-it-all. She always received high distinctions for her work, always had her head in a book – except when with her friends or Finn. Clarke didn't have very many of her own friends, Octavia thought as she wandered through the house looking for something to entertain herself since the moving was nearly finished. She had Finn, but that was a different sort of relationship, Wells, and a girl called Tahlia. Wells had a female friend called Glass who was dating a guy called Luke who sat with them during breaks, but Clarke didn't socialize much with them. Clearly the girl was too focused on her books for much else.

Octavia found her mother and Jake talking to the movers in the kitchen.

"Thanks boys, that should be everything," Jake was saying.

The movers packed away their gear, thanked the family for helping with the boxes and before Octavia could truly grasp the situation she was alone in the house with her family, and a group of relative strangers.

Things were going to get interesting from now on.

Raven walked past her older sister and said over her shoulder,

"We should start unpacking our room now, also Mum and Jake said they are going to order out for dinner that way we don't have to worry about cooking."

"What are we having?" Jasper and Monty asked as they raced through the hallway, on an unknown mission.

"Beats me," Raven replied, using the phrase that she had heard from Bellamy.

"I'll go ask Dad," Monty said, and Jasper frowned.

"I'll ask Mum first,"

"Race you?" Monty grinned an impish smile and shot off again. Jasper took off after the other boy.

"Shouldn't they be unpacking their room and making sure they can at least sleep in it?" Octavia shook her head as she followed Raven up the stairs and into their new, shared, bedroom.

"Woah," Octavia groaned when she saw the mess the room was in. She wasn't too fussed if her room was a little messy, and Bellamy always joked that there was nothing wrong with a little chaos but Raven and her Mum were neat freaks. The only part of Raven's room that had ever been messy was her desk – where she tinkered with all sorts of bizarre objects of dubious origin. The months until Lincoln moved to college would be long and painful, Octavia decided. Living with her sister was not an experience she was going to enjoy.

"I'm going to start sorting the boxes, we want to at least find our bed linen before we go to sleep tonight," Raven was going through the pile of belongings without a second thought, while Octavia decided that she just wanted a nap. Didn't seem like that was about to happen anytime soon however.

"Oh, they're right on the top. Good planning Raven," Raven patted herself on the back and then threw a set of bed sheets at her sister.

"Those are yours,"

"Thanks birdy," Octavia caught the sheets and wandered to her bed.

"You know I don't like being called that," Raven grumbled as she sorted.

"Then Mum shouldn't have given you a bird name," Octavia shrugged. "I suppose it's better than Eagle, or Finch or… what's the name of that bird with the blue feet in the Galapagos Islands?"

Raven shot her sister a look; one that all people with siblings would recognize. It was the 'I'm so sick of you' look.

"Oh that's it," Octavia shot a look right back; the 'I don't care' look, accompanied by a smirk. "It's called a Booby!"

Raven threw the nearest object she could find at her sister. Octavia, a girl with fantastic hand-eye coordination, caught it and looked at the projectile.

"Really? You're throwing a box of fuses at me?"

"Be glad it wasn't something heavier," Raven said sullenly.

The two girls fell silent as the minutes ticked while they were unpacking. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a companionable silence – one that said that the two girls had known each other for many years and didn't have to speak in order to communicate. While Octavia unpacked and set her side of the room the way she wanted her mind wandered. She thought about Clarke and the painting, and as Octavia glanced across the room at her half sister, she pondered the relationship that Raven and Clarke would have.

Octavia knew herself fairly well, and knew that even though she thought the girl was a bit of an airhead, she realised that she would at least be on speaking terms with her new roommate – if only to get information about Clarke's hunk of an older brother. Raven on the other hand… She was holding her ground. Her frustrations with Finn for breaking up with her would definitely impact the way Raven interacted with Clarke.

"What are you going to do about Clarke?" Octavia asked her sister, curious.

Raven paused in her tidying and frowned. Sometimes she didn't look like a fourteen year old.

"I'm going to get her and Finn to split," Raven said decisively, after a moment of thought.

Octavia's eyebrows shot up. How serious was her little sister…

"Oh? That's a little extreme don't you think? They have been dating for a while, what is it, four months?"

"Doesn't matter, when I put my mind to it, I can do anything." Raven put her hand on her hips and Octavia was reminded of the time that Raven had built a miniature bomb in the backyard and caused the swing set to explode.

She had been in trouble for that.

Deep trouble.

"Alright then sis," Octavia grinned. If her sister was determined to find trouble, then Octavia wouldn't mind being a part of that. She loved trouble.

"I'll help, but lets make one thing clear," Octavia leaned in, and spoke in hushed tones. "Anything happens and they realise that their split was…nudged, by an outside force, and you're taking the blame."

"Fair's fair," Raven nodded. "What do you want in return?"

"Your help with her brother,"

"What – Monty? What's wrong with him?" Raven looked taken aback for a moment. She rather liked the little tyke. He was quite intelligent and had been asking her about some of her radios' and other mechanical parts earlier when she was ferrying them out of the truck.

"Not Monty you Booby," Octavia rolled her eyes, deciding that she liked the 'Booby' reference. "Lincoln, the older brother."

Raven was suspicious.

"Will Bellamy get mad?"

"There is a high chance of that happening," Octavia smirked. She enjoyed pushing her brother's boundaries. She wasn't a child and could look after herself. She didn't need a brother who was only a year old dictating her every romantic move.

Raven rolled her eyes at her sister and even though she didn't seem pleased about having to help with Octavia's quest, she held out her hand.

"Deal,"

"Sweet," Octavia took her sisters hand and they shook.

"Those Griffin's aren't going to know what hit them," Octavia smiled.

At that moment, there was a knock on their bedroom door and then Jasper and Monty appeared.

"Mom and Jake have dinner," Jasper said.

"Dad wants us to all have dinner together because it's our first night in the house," Monty added.

"We'll be right down," Octavia said and shot her sister another 'sibling' look. This one said 'Perfect opportunity'.

The boys ran off and the two girls followed them downstairs.

_Hello Readers,_

_I hope you liked this week's chapter :) While this is definitely a Bellarke Fic, I'm starting to really want to explore Octavia and Lincoln's relationship._

_Everyone's relationships really. Gosh I'm enjoying writing this.  
Also, I apologise for initially painting Clarke as a twit. I definitely don't think that. I'm going to start exploring her a little bit more soon. I think part of the reason that she's coming off a little sissy/know-it-all is because that is how the Blake's see her but I'm definitely going to make her start holding her own. Clarke is a badass. _

_Does anyone have anything they would like to see Clarke do to flaunt her 'badass'-ness? I mean, aside from breaking up with Finn cause technically in this universe he hasn't lied by omission. Yet. Maybe he should? What should he lie about?  
I like it when people send me ideas cause it makes my brain juices start rolling._

_Thanks for reading_

_Love LT xoxo _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Clarke_** looked away from her bookshelf as the trapdoor opened. Her younger brothers' head floated into view.

"Clarke! Dinner is here," Monty smiled at his sister.

"What's on the menu?" Clarke put the books in her hand down and made her way over the stairs. "Tell me its pizza,"

"It's not pizza," Jasper said from his position lower on the stairs.

"Bummer," Clarke sighed. She liked pizza.

Who didn't like Pizza?

"Dad ordered a mix, Thai and Indian. Aurora went and collected the food while we were all unpacking," Monty explained as his sister joined him on the stairs, making sure to shut the attic door behind her.

"Sounds good to me," Lincoln said, emerging from his room – having overheard most of their conversation.

"Me too," Jasper said a little shyly. He wasn't used to being around many older boys. Bellamy usually went out with his friends and it had taken a month for Jasper to get used to Jake. Jasper did get along with Finn however, from their days of living next door to each other. It was something Finn had mentioned to Clarke. The four of them filed down the stairs and made their way into the kitchen where they found the rest of the household.

"Oh Good, I was wondering when we could get started," Raven said a little coldly, looking at Clarke.

"Hush now Raven, it's not as if you've been waiting long. You've been down here about a minute longer," Aurora sighed at her petulant child. Clarke didn't meet her father's eyes, realizing that she was the other petulant child at the moment.

"Clarke, phone," Jake held out his hand. Clarke knew the rules. If she had spoken to her father without raising her voice she would have been fine, but because she had raised her voice the rules were simple. No phone for the next 24 hours. If she complained, it would be 48. Not wanting to argue with her father in front of everyone, she silently handed him her phone and then went to feed herself. Clarke noticed that both Octavia and Bellamy saw the exchange; she also noticed that the two siblings exchanged a look. It was a look that she couldn't read.

She was sick of these people already and stuck in a situation she had no control over. Now, to add to that, she couldn't even contact Wells, Finn or Tahlia. She'd been on the phone with Finn earlier complaining, and he had asked her if she wanted to come to his place – he and the others were having a party.

Clarke didn't mind parties. Hell, who was she kidding, she loved them. She just found it hard to get away from her family, especially being the only girl. Her brothers and father always kept an eye on her, and wanted her to stay home. As Clarke took her seat at the new, larger, dining table she pondered the prospect of being able to sneak away instead. Her Dad sure wasn't going to let her go to party after her earlier behaviour – even if he was always complaining that she worked too hard. Clarke eyed her fellow inmates as they all took their seats. Maybe she would be able to sneak away tonight. Her Dad would go to bed relatively early, tired from the moving. Clarke looked at Lincoln thoughtfully, pretending to listen to the conversation. Lincoln wouldn't notice either; he'd probably do the same. Monty and Jasper definitely would go to bed soon, Clarke noted their yawns and sleepy eyes. She was pretty sleepy as well, but after her hard day and the painting drama she could use some fun.

It was the eldest Blakes that she had to look out for. They were her curveball. She didn't have clue what their habits were. Clarke was pulled away from her thoughts when she noticed that the oldest of the Blake siblings was looking at her in a strange way. Almost the same way she had been looking at him she thought. As if there was something they were trying to figure out about the other. Clarke and Bellamy realized at the same moment that they were staring at each other and quickly broke eye contact. Clarke decided to start paying attention to the conversation so that she wouldn't make eye contact with Bellamy in quite the same way again.

"How long is it until school starts back?" Aurora was asking her kids.

"A couple of months," Raven answered.

"We start back the same time that Lincoln goes to college," Clarke decided to add her two cents to the conversation.

"I think there might be a week in between," Jake said, thinking aloud. At first the dinner conversation flowed smoothly because the parents were asking everyone questions. After about ten minutes however, it seemed that they had run out of questions and their tired brains were having trouble of topics to discuss.

"So Lincoln," Raven piped up, "which University are you going to?"

"Yale," Lincoln's reply was monosyllabic, but everyone looked impressed; even Aurora, who already knew.

"That's impressive," Octavia said, voicing the thoughts of the Blake siblings. Clarke's eyes wandered over the three oldest siblings. Jasper was still a little bit young for thinking about university, but obviously the others had. Bellamy in particular stood out, for his reaction was interesting. Clarke could have sworn that he looked a little taken-aback.

Lincoln shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not as good as Clarke's ambitions," he replied, trying to steer the topic from himself. Clarke tried to kick her brother under the table but wound up kicking the wrong person. She knew when Octavia jumped in shock and looked around. Clarke realized that her sheepish and embarrassed face gave her away quickly. Octavia frowned at her.

"Sorry," Clarke said in a hushed tone, "I was aiming for him," she nodded at Lincoln.

"Why?" Octavia rubbed her leg, looking annoyed.

"What are Clarke's ambitions?" Jasper was asking, interested in the conversation momentarily.

"Don't kick my brother," Octavia warned, catching that whatever Clarke had tried to kick her brother for was related to the topic, and Clarke rolled her eyes in reply. As if she would purposely kick a kid.

"You girls better be behaving," Jake said from the other end of the table, not quite catching what the two girls were saying.

"Clarke keeps saying that she wants to go to Harvard," Monty announced, a little louder than he needed too, wanting to impress his new friend just a little.

"She's certainly got the marks," Jake acknowledged proudly. Clarke sighed; she didn't like flaunting her marks. Everyone knew that she was smart, she didn't like rubbing it in their faces – especially because it made her seem less likable to some. She surreptitiously glanced at the faces around the table. Lincoln looked proud and possibly a little smug that he had changed the topic. The bastard. Monty and Jasper didn't look like they cared at all. Raven looked like she was trying to not care, Octavia was visibly impressed while rubbing her leg. She now seemed to understand the kick, maybe - she was hard to read.

Bellamy looked like he wanted to sink into his chair. Clarke couldn't figure out why.

At that moment however, Jasper and Monty yawned quite loudly.

"I think it's time you boys went to bed," Bellamy said, changing the topic, his older brother side showing. Aurora nodded in agreement.

"I think so," she said. "Come on boys, let's go see if we can find your pajamas."

"Lincoln, Clarke, do you two mind doing the dishes?" Jake asked.

"I'll help," Octavia offered politely.

Clarke frowned, suspicious. She wasn't the only one surprised by Octavia's offer. Bellamy and Raven looked suspicious as well.

"That's kind of you to offer Octavia," Jake smiled in reply. "In that case we'll leave the cleaning up to the three of you,"

"I'll help as well," Bellamy jumped in.

Raven folded her arms across her chest. She clearly didn't want to help.

"Raven, you might as well help too, that way everyone gets to go to bed sooner," Aurora nudged her daughter as she herded the two sleepy boys from the room, Jake quickly followed, not wanting to be caught in the cleaning duty.

Raven looked unimpressed that she had been roped into the task.

"Lincoln and I can wash and dry," Clarke said, deciding to take charge of the band of cleaners that had appeared. "Bellamy and Raven could clear the table and Octavia can find somewhere to put everything,"

"Actually, I think that Octavia and Raven should clear the table," Bellamy argued. "I can find somewhere to put everything."

Tension was building since Bellamy clearly felt strongly about his point, and Clarke was almost prepared to fight to have it her way, if only to annoy the older boy. The tension was broken by Raven snorting.

"You? Organizing? As if," she said.

"Yeah, Bell, I'm perfectly capable of putting away a few dishes," Octavia put her hands on her hips.

Clarke shot her brother a concerned look. Doing the dishes should not be a complicated task. Lincoln blinked at his sister and nodded slightly. He knew what she was talking, or not talking, about. He stepped forwards and cleared his throat.

"Perhaps then, we should have the girls in the kitchen and Bellamy and I can clear the table," he suggested.

Clarke frowned. She didn't like that suggestion. Raven and Octavia didn't seem to like it either. Bellamy on the other hand nodded in agreement.

"That's incredibly sexist of you," Raven pointed out.

"We can swap tomorrow night," Lincoln suggested, not apologizing for his comment. He hadn't intended it to sound sexist, and he wasn't the sort to argue the finer details of his use of the English language.

With the decision regarding the allocation of labor made, everyone set to work. Bellamy and Lincoln certainly had the easiest job.

"I'll wash, you dry," Clarke suggested while looking at Raven.

"Actually Raven is good at organizing, we should her get to find places for the plates and cups," Octavia suggested.

Clarke was secretly grateful that she didn't have to stand next to Raven while she worked. She didn't want to be bombarded by questions about Finn. Finn didn't talk about Raven much. He'd spoken about her a little when Clarke told him that she was moving in with the Blakes. He'd said that Raven was great and that he loved her, especially because he'd known her for such a long time. He'd also said that it didn't take him long to realize that he didn't love her the way she wanted him to love her. He couldn't stop himself seeing her as a little sister, or a close friend and so he had broken it off with her before she got too involved.

It would seem that he hadn't been quick enough. Clarke felt bad that she couldn't quite see Finn's view that she was nice. Thus far, Raven had only come across as slightly rude.

"Harvard huh?" Octavia commented, striking conversation as she dried. Clarke nodded.

"Dad is sure that I'll get in, but I don't know if I will but Mum always said that you should aim high, that way even if you miss, you land among the stars," Clarke explained, surprised that she had given over that information willingly.

"Explains the nighttime painting you were carrying earlier," Octavia said making a connection that few people had.

"Yeah," Clarke agreed in part because that phrase was something she had thought about while painting, and also so that she couldn't have to get into a discussion about that particular painting.

"Your older brother said he liked it before he realized who painted it," Clarke tried to say something that would make the girl next to her chuckle. It worked, and off to the side Raven outright laughed.

"Bellamy said that?" Raven said incredulously.

Clarke nodded.

"I might have to take a look at this painting if it can get that kind of response from him. That guy has about as much creative energy as a brick," Raven commented as Bellamy walked into the kitchen carrying more plates.

"You said you liked a painting?" Octavia grinned at her brother. Bellamy shrugged.

"I said it was ok, for a painting," he replied while ensuring he didn't make eye contact with Clarke as he handed her his pile of dishes. They'd made quite enough eye contact tonight.

"What are you planning on studying then, if you're thinking of going to Harvard?" Octavia asked.

Bellamy hung around to hear the answer.

"Medicine, at least that's what it was last time I checked," Lincoln answered for his sister as he entered the room with more plates.

"I can answer a question," Clarke frowned.

"You spend all day at school answering questions," Octavia rolled her eyes, thinking of the girl's know-it-all behaviour. "Surely having someone else answer the question won't kill you."

Clarke's frown deepened. She couldn't tell if the girl was being rude, or teasing.

"To be fair, you did ask Clarke," Lincoln smiled at Octavia, who seemed to melt.

"That's true," she said agreeably. Clarke rolled her eyes at their behaviour, and almost laughed as she noticed Bellamy doing the same thing, though he seemed to be doing it through gritted teeth.

"Are you going to go to bed soon?" Clarke asked her brother, her mind wandering back to her escape plan. He shook his head.

"No, I'll stay down here – wouldn't want to leave you to the wolves,"

"I resent that," Raven said.

"That's because you're a Booby, not a wolf," Octavia fired back without pause.

Raven looked like she wanted to throw something at her sister; something heavy.

"Booby?" Bellamy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a bird," Clarke couldn't stop herself, "from the Galapagos Islands,"

"With blue feet," Lincoln threw in.

"Appropriate," Bellamy nodded.

"Shut up," Raven growled everyone else in the room. She did not look impressed.

"Sorry," Clarke said. She didn't want to make Raven dislike her more than she already did. Raven rounded on Clarke.

"If you are going to apologise to me for anything, you damn well shouldn't apologise for that, you cow!" Raven threw the plate in her hand at Clarke, and luckily Octavia had decent reflexes because she plucked the projectile out of the air before it could reach its intended target.

"Raven!" Octavia and Bellamy said simultaneously, both shocked by their sister's behaviour. "That is not acceptable!" Octavia added.

"You stole him!" Raven snapped.

"No I didn't!" Clarke was damned if she wasn't going to defend herself against this attack, "and I think you know that, otherwise you wouldn't be so angry. You're angry with yourself because you're too young, and I'm not apologising because I didn't do anything wrong," Clarke snapped right back.

"Your sister looks pissed," Lincoln said quietly to Bellamy on the sidelines.

"Your sister has that effect," Bellamy replied.

They weren't helping.

"Be quiet Bell," Octavia told her brother. Bellamy gestured to Lincoln as if to say 'What about him?'

"He's gorgeous, he can do whatever he likes," Octavia shrugged. Bellamy didn't look impressed. Lincoln looked a little proud. Clarke sighed internally; her brother could be such a jock sometimes.

Raven rolled her eyes, groaned loudly in frustration and stamped out of the room.

"What a brat," Octavia said. "She's worse than Jasper,"

"Why was she so pissed? She doesn't throw stuff much anymore. I thought she'd grown out of that habit," Bellamy asked the two girls.

Clarke cast a sideways glance at Octavia, unsure what to say. If Bellamy didn't know what they were talking about, there was probably a reason.

"Clarke is dating Finn, you know that right?" Lincoln clearly missed that there was something here Bellamy wasn't meant to know. Maybe it was a girl thing.

"Mmm, I don't like the guy much. He's a coward,"

"He is not a coward!" Clarke leaped to her boyfriend's defense.

"Anyway," Lincoln didn't want to have to deal with another argument. "Raven and he went on a few dates a couple of weeks before Clarke and Finn got together."

"What?" Bellamy blinked several times, his face darkening slightly. Clarke heard Octavia groan softly beside her. It was a reaction Clarke could sympathize with.

"Well, we're finished the dishes now. I'm going to…go," Clarke tried to escape but no dice.

"Wait a minute," Bellamy held up his hand. "You're telling me that Raven went on a couple of dates with Finn and then you and he hooked up?"

"My sister has not 'hooked up' with anyone," Lincoln growled, unimpressed by Bellamy's language.

"Finn broke it off with Raven before anything happened," Clarke defended her boyfriend again. "She is three years younger than him."

"Raven's better than that, she doesn't deserve someone that would dump her for another girl," Bellamy leaned back in the chair he was sitting on.

Clarke threw her sponge at him without warning. It got Bellamy smack in the face, and soap suds splattered across his freckled nose and he looked shocked as he wiped the dirty dishwater suds away.

Clearly this household was rubbing off on her already, and it had only been half a day she'd been here.

"That is my boyfriend that you are talking about. Show some respect," Clarke said angrily. She'd already had someone throw a plate at her and imply she was a tramp tonight, she was damned if she was going to let a guy she hardly knew insult her boyfriend and her choice to date him.

"Alright that's enough," Lincoln stood up. "I am sick of people throwing things. We're all tired, we've had a long day and we don't all get along well to begin with. Clarke you should go to bed." Lincoln told his sister in a tone that said there was nothing to argue about.

"Now Bellamy, do not insult my sister's choices. She might be younger than you but that doesn't mean that she any less worthy of respect. Just because she is different to you does not mean that I will stand by and let you insult her and her decisions. You would be the same if I started insulting your sister…"

"Come on," Octavia grabbed Clarke's arm. "Lets get out of here, there is going to be a testosterone match I can tell. Bell won't let that go,"

The two girls left the room quickly and their departure seemed to go more-or-less unnoticed.

**Note: Sorry to everyone who tried to read this chapter earlier, there was a problem which I have hopefully now rectified.**

_Hi lovely readers, I hope you liked this update. It's a fair bit longer than my previous chapters. Thank you everyone for all your fantastic ideas. There are so many good ones, I don't know if I'll be able to use them all but I'll try and keep them in mind while I'm writing. I'd also like to apologise if Raven seems bratty in this chapter. I've given it some thought, and I think that because Raven always got picked first at everything, I can see her being a little demanding in her main puberty years so she is a little bit out there particularly with this because she sees that Clarke got picked instead of her. _  
_The other thing is that I'm going to be going on holidays for three weeks from the 1st to the 22nd of November. I mention this because I'm going overseas which means I may encounter some issues with updating. If I do, don't worry, I promise I'll keep writing as much as I can while I'm away and I'll try and post any missed chapters in quick succession. Long plane flights are great for writing. Where am I going you didn't ask? Why I'm going to Nepal, Bhutan and India. It will be awesome. I'm super keen. The only thing I'm not keen about is the fact that I won't be able to watch The 100 as it airs! I'll just have to stay away from Tumblr to avoid spoilers. _  
_Oh oh last of all (sorry guys) what should Lincoln study? I don't know. Medicine? Some sort of Environmental thing... Can't really see him doing theatre tbh._


	8. Chapter 8

**The Party Part 1**

(The One with the Breakout)

_HI EVERYONE, In Octavia's indelible words (almost) - I'm Back Bit**es! - In the paragraph below is my list of excuses for the delay in updating. If you just wanna ignore that then go ahead. Its fine. :)_

_I am dreadfully sorry about the delay. My holiday was fantastic but I really didn't get time to do any writing even on the plane because I discovered that my battery only lasts for an hour and I really wanted to watch The Flash - so I was a little torn (The Flash won that battle I admit). Then when I got home my parents had sold their house and are getting ready to move to another country so we're super busy with that and of course, go figure, we had a massive storm hit the city and even though our place was relatively unscathed we got hit by a couple of power surges that fried our internet modem (and other things) and so tonight we got our internet back and first thing I'm doing is updating. I hope you like the chapter. I've got the next bit half written so I'll try and update soon. _

_Thanks to everyone who has left such lovely reviews in my absence. xoxo LT_

**_Clarke _**allowed Octavia to shepherd her from the room.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Clarke asked once they were in the hallway. Octavia shrugged.

"Well, initially it was because I thought I could get to know your brother a bit better if you liked me, but anyone who throws a dirty dish sponge at my brother's face is ok in my books. If you've got the guts to do that, you're probably not as much of a wimp that everyone at school says you are."

"They call me a wimp?" Clarke looked taken aback.

Octavia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come on, are you really surprised? All you do at school is sit around and read books, or paint, or play badminton, which just oozes wimpiness."

"It does not," Clarke said petulantly, "Besides, that isn't everything that I do."

"Oh?" Octavia put a hand on her hip.

"I can be fun," Clarke grumbled.

Octavia laughed, she seemed to be warming a little to Clarke.

"It's ok, I get it. Some people just don't like going to parties."

"I love going to parties! I even got invited to one tonight," Clarke didn't know why she felt like she had to prove something to this girl especially when that girl had just told her that the reason she had started being nice was to extract information.

"I don't see you going to it though,"

"That's because Dad probably wouldn't let me go,"

"...My Mum probably would," it took Octavia a moment to respond to Clarke's latest comment. "I tell you what. I'll ask Mum if we can go to this party of yours – and it better be a good party otherwise we're leaving and then you can fill me in on your brother," Octavia bargained.

Clarke held out her hand.

"Deal," she agreed.

"You're not wearing that to a party are you?" Octavia glanced at Clarke's attire.

"I could say the same to you," Clarke replied. Both girls were wearing clothes that were suitable for moving house, but not as suitable for going out into society.

"I'll go ask Mum, you change," Octavia turned and walked away to find her mother and Clarke dashed off to her new room. Maybe living here wouldn't be as terrible as she had thought this morning.

She searched her closet for something acceptable to wear – a slightly difficult task considering some of her belongings were in boxes. Eventually Clarke pulled a red and cream a-line dress and a pair of black heels from the depths of her boxes. Octavia poked her head through Clarke's trapdoor without warning, giving Clarke a start.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" She frowned indignantly.

"Mum says that it's fine, but she wants Bell to drive us, that way we don't have to catch a cab… That looks hot by the way," Octavia nodded at the dress in Clarke's hand as an afterthought. "I didn't know that you had anything like that in your cupboard."

"That's because you don't know me," Clarke stated, not unkindly. She wasn't accusing the girl for her lack of knowledge, after all the same could be said regarding how much Clarke knew about Octavia.

"Hopefully I'll get to know your brother pretty well soon," Octavia winked at Clarke. "Oh, I told Bell that we would be ready in about twenty minutes, gives him time to finish arguing with your brother and I wasn't sure how long it takes a Princess to get ready."

Clarke ignored the jibe. She was used to it; it happened a fair bit at school.

"Ok," she said and Octavia disappeared from view. Clarke groaned when she was alone. She didn't like the idea of Octavia's older brother driving her anywhere. He wasn't a particularly interesting person, at least he didn't seem to be, and she didn't think she could bear to make conversation with him especially after his earlier insinuations; maybe she could invite Lincoln along for the drive – Octavia probably wouldn't mind.

While Clarke was debating how to deal with her troublesome male roommate, she dressed. She wiggled into her dress, which landed halfway down her thigh and was magnificently figure hugging; she had to watch how much she ate and drank when she wore it otherwise the dress could become uncomfortably tight. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun, with a few stray strands of hair framing her face. Clarke grabbed her clutch – minus phone, and made her way down the staircase with her shoes in hand. She wasn't brave enough to navigate her winding staircase in heels just yet. As her feet touched the landing one of the doors further down opened, and Monty wandered out into the hall. He looked surprised to find his sister in anything other than pajamas.

"Are you going out?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Clarke nodded with a smile.

"Are you going to come home?" Monty looked worried this time.

Just after their mother had died Monty had clung to his family, panicking that whenever anyone left they might not come back. Moving to a new house and being around new people must have made some of his old fears resurface. Moving was a stressful event.

"Of course I'm going to come home," Clarke gave her tired brother a hug. "I love you, don't worry. I'll be back late, but I'll come and visit you first thing in the morning that way you know I'm ok."

"Ok," Monty looked suspicious; still unsettled, but he returned his sisters' hug and then continued his nighttime visit to the bathroom.

"All ready?" Octavia emerged from her room and whistled quietly in an attempt to not alert Jake Griffin that his daughter was flying the coop. "I can see why Finn is dating you," Octavia chuckled.

Clarke smiled a little smile, pleased that she had earned the other girl's approval at least in some regard. She wasn't normally the type to care what others thought of her – her lack of interest in what her fellow students called her when she wasn't around was an indicator, but she wanted to get along with the people she had to live with. It made life far simpler and now that the girl had started opening up a little Clarke didn't mind her so much. Rather, Clarke thought she could probably grow to like Octavia if things carried on the way they were.

"I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend yet," Clarke returned the compliment and for a second she hoped that her older brother would stay exactly where he was – which was away from them. She didn't want to have to deal with Lincoln and Octavia as an item. She could definitely see them as an item; Octavia was her brothers' type.

Her long brown hair had been twirled into a bun – similar to Clarke's hairstyle. If they had more time to get ready Clarke suspected that Octavia might have spent more time on that part of her body. Octavia was wearing a short-sleeved black dress that flowed up into a lace choker collar and just below the collar it had small slit in the front, intended to give a hint of what was beneath. She looked great, and Clarke knew her brother would think so too.

"Ok, lets go," Clarke wanted to get out of there partly to avoid her brother, partly her father, and to get the drive with Bellamy over. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I'll go check if Bell is in his room," Octavia turned around to get her brother and suddenly paused.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked, noticing her pause.

"Nothing. I just forgot which one it was for a second," Octavia muttered.

Clarke didn't say anything but both girls were thinking about how they would rather be back in their own homes at that moment.

Octavia knocked and then opened her brother's door only to find that he wasn't in his room.

"He's probably still arguing with Lincoln," she surmised, "Come on, lets go downstairs and check."

Octavia seemed pleased that she might be able to Lincoln before leaving. Clarke couldn't help but feel a little protective of her brother at that moment. He wasn't just some conquest, he was her big brother and she wasn't sure that she liked the idea of Octavia dating him, or even crushing on him.

Still, it had only been a day. Octavia's infatuation would probably pass. Clarke just hoped that it passed quickly.

The two girls navigated their way down the stairs and at the bottom the both donned their shoes.

"Do you need to tell anyone that we're coming?" Octavia asked, offering her mobile phone to Clarke, who shook her head.

"I'll just surprise everyone," she said, thinking about how surprising it would be for her friends when she arrived with Octavia. The two girls usually swam in different circles.

At that moment, Bellamy walked out of the living room. He noticed the two girls and then did a double take.

"What the hell?" he looked shocked, either by their attire or by the fact that they appeared to be doing something together.

"We're going out. Mum said you're driving us," Octavia informed her brother. Bellamy frowned.

"What if I refuse?" he protested, seemingly against the prospect of his younger sister going out partying with a girl he barely knew.

"Don't be an arse Bell. Mum said that we can't catch a cab, and it's not as if you have anything important on tomorrow so you could drive us," Octavia argued.

"You guys should be in bed after the day we've had. Besides, isn't the Princess grounded? I saw your dad take your phone," Bellamy raised an eyebrow at Clarke.

"Since when did someone of your reputation care about rules?" Clarke was as skeptical as Bellamy appeared to be.

Bellamy looked like he both proud of his reputation and annoyed at that moment. It clearly wasn't helping him in this situation.

"I could always ask Lincoln to drive us," Octavia threatened – knowing full well that the reason her brother didn't want her going to the party was so that she couldn't hook up with anyone.

Bellamy glared at his sister, clearly hoping she would back down, but Octavia met his gaze unwaveringly.

"Let me get the keys," Bellamy relented and walked into the kitchen to find the car keys. Clarke grinned and wondered whether that would work with Lincoln. Possibly, but she had some more reliable ways of getting her brother to do things for her.

"Lincoln loves boxing," Clarke decided to divulge something about her brother, hoping that she wouldn't be encouraging the girl too much. Octavia turned surprised, and asked Clarke to repeat herself.

"Oh?" Octavia paused thoughtfully when she'd heard Clarke.

"But he hates watching it; he says it's stupid just sitting around watching people beat each other up," Clarke rolled her eyes as she thought about her brothers rants. Octavia laughed at that.

"I can agree with that. It's much more fun playing the game rather than watching."

"Lets go," Bellamy returned, waving the keys and looking put upon.

"Thanks big brother," Octavia gave him a smile and then a hug. Bellamy grunted, still annoyed but Clarke noticed him smile a little. Major soft spot for Octavia, she noted. He and Lincoln had more in common than they probably realised.

"Come on Princess, wouldn't want to keep you waiting," Bellamy did not give Clarke the same smile he had given his sister.

'How immature,' Clarke thought, ignoring the Blake boy's less than amicable behaviour. If he wanted to be standoffish and not to mention rude - as he had been earlier, then he could. Clarke wasn't going to play that game.

That was when Lincoln walked into the hallway. He must have been hiding in the new lounge room. Clarke winced and hoped for the best.

Lincoln gave both girls a shocked once over.

"You look nicer than you should for an evening with your pillow Clarke. Do I need to give it the talk?" Lincoln scratched his head, bemused.

"I'm going to Finn's house – he said that he was having a party earlier,"

"I'm all for you going out - you definitely need more of a social life. I'm just not so sure about you doing it at the moment. Didn't Dad ground you?"

"All he said was for me to give him my phone. Technically he can't get mad," Clarke defended herself. Octavia and Lincoln smiled.

"You should be a lawyer, not a doctor," Octavia chuckled. "Come on! I'm all dressed up now – I don't want to just stand in a hallway."

Lincoln walked over to his sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe, don't do anything I wouldn't do," he warned before making his way up the stairs without a second glance at Octavia. Clarke noticed the girls' disappointment and couldn't help feeling bad for her. Even though she didn't want Lincoln to start making out with their new housemates Clarke didn't wish sadness upon the girl.

The trio tromped out of the house, and Clarke made sure she was the last one out so she could shut the door quietly. She glanced at her watch, which informed her it was now 10:30pm. She could feel twinges of fatigue from her busy day, but was determined to prove that she could bend the rules with the best of them. Plus, Clarke wanted to see her friends. She had spent the day around a group of people who had been largely rude to her – still were in fact, with the exception of Octavia and who knew about her. Clarke hadn't finalized her conclusion regarding Octavia. Clarke wanted to spend some time with people she liked.

A few moments later Clarke was surprised to find that Bellamy had his own car, but she wasn't entirely sure why she was surprised.

"Shocked that I can drive?" Bellamy asked as he opened the door for his sister. Clarke shook her head, and tried to be polite to the person who had insulted her not an hour ago.

"I took you more for a motorcycle type to be truthful," she said and took a step forward to enter the car after Octavia who had slid to the opposite side of the car, only to have the boy shut the door before she could.

Jerk.

"Motorcycle's aren't my style," he said.

Bellamy walked around to the drivers' side door, ignoring Clarke's disapproving look. Clarke didn't need a boy to hold a door open for her – though it was always polite when they did, but slamming the door in her face was totally uncalled for. She pondered how to proceed behaviour-wise while she opened the door and stepped into the car. Lincoln wouldn't behave like a surly twelve year old if he was the one driving; why was Bellamy? His earlier comment implying that she was the sort of girl that would knowingly date a boy who cheated sprang to mind and Clarke tried not to frown. She didn't want her driver to think she was angry – he might get the wrong idea and think she was angry about the door.

"Why not?" Clarke asked as the car pulled out from the curb.

"Why not what?" Octavia asked, having missed the proceeding statement.

"Why aren't motorcycles' Bellamy's style? I thought they would be,"

Octavia's face fell a little, and in that moment Clarke remembered a conversation she'd had with Wells nearly a year ago about the Blake family, something about their dad being in a head on collision. Clarke could put two and two together, and she wondered how she could change the topic quickly without making it seem awkward.

Octavia smiled suddenly, a slightly wicked smile and said.

"I guess Bellamy isn't as much of a bad-ass as he liked to tell people he is."

There was a grunt from the front seat before Bellamy said,

"You said that you're going to Finn's house correct?"

"Yep," Octavia smiled and banged on her brother's shoulders gently so as to not distract him too much. "Hurry up, I haven't been to a party in ages."

"Are we going to catch a cab home?" Clarke asked Octavia, thinking about how she needed to be home in the morning. Her dad might find out about her adventure anyway, but if she were at home in the morning he wouldn't mind.

"I'll collect you," Bellamy said in more of a statement than an offer. It would seem that he liked to make sure his sister got home safely.

"Thanks big brother," Octavia leaned back into seat after ruffling her brother's hair. Bellamy didn't say anything but Clarke saw him smile a little.

At least Bellamy was nice to someone, so he was clearly capable of such a feat.

Clarke and Octavia talked about nothing on the car ride over. If Clarke were asked later to recall their discussion, she wouldn't have been able to offer many details.

When they arrived at the house all the lights were on and music was playing, loud music.

"It's like the boy waited for us to leave before throwing a decent party," Bellamy said, peering out of the window. Octavia 'mmm'd in agreement.

"I'll meet you at the door, I just want to talk to Bell for a sec," Octavia said to Clarke who nodded and hopped out of the car, pausing to say thank you to Bellamy for driving them. He just grumbled something about how he wasn't doing it because he wanted too.

_Thanks again folks! Also, if you're feeling loving and cheery, you can follow me on tumblr. My tumblr name is forgivnessinawhitetulip. (It's a Fringe reference!) _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Octavia_** watched Clarke walk towards the door of the house before turning to her brother.

"Thanks for driving us Bell," she smiled. Her brother raised an eyebrow at her.

"You think you can have fun with her?" Bellamy was referring to Clarke.

Octavia shrugged.

"Like I said to her, anyone who can throw a sponge in your face probably isn't so bad part of the reason I don't talk to her is because I don't know her, this seems like a good opportunity to change that. She doesn't seem like she's the type to get worse on better acquaintance. Plus Raven asked me to get the scoop on her and Finn and this might be a good opportunity."

Bellamy frowned at that.

"I can't believe that Raven and Finn went out. Raven knows how I feel about the guy,"

"What are you talking about – you get along with Finn just fine Bell. Sure you argue sometimes but I've never heard you say you dislike him before tonight." Octavia was referring to Bellamy's cutting words earlier.

"That was before he dated my sister that is three years younger than him. He's alright for friend material, but definitely not boyfriend material; you should tell Clarke that by the way," Bellamy chuckled before continuing.

"According to Miller, Finn made threats passive aggressive punishment if I was rude to Clarke which I'm sure wasn't just a threat. It's something to look forward to in the near future. Anyway what time do you want me to collect you?" he changed the topic.

"Maybe by 2am at the latest, but I'll send you a text or give you call. You can take a nap for at least two hours," Octavia wasn't ignorant of the fatigue lines under her brothers' eyes. It was probably why Bellamy wasn't interested in going to the party even though his friends were likely to be there.

"Thanks O. Have fun – don't hook up with anyone," Bellamy warned Octavia as she started exiting the vehicle. Octavia just rolled her eyes and ignored him. 'Anyone who said that relationships were black and white clearly needed to do some fact checking' Octavia thought as she followed Clarke's route along the front path. She definitely loved her brother but boy did she hate him sometimes.

"He's a bright ball of fun," Clarke said tentatively as if she wasn't sure how to talk about Bellamy to Octavia.

"That's Bellamy, always having fun," Octavia snorted. Her brother loved to spend time with his friends – he had two particularly close ones called Miller and Murphy, but he was often busy with work and didn't get much free time. Octavia hoped that now that her Mum was living with Jake, Bellamy would get some more time off to see his friends and study. She didn't want her brother flunking.

"I think we're all grumpier today, maybe tomorrow he'll be less annoying?" Clarke sounded a little hopeful. Octavia outright laughed at that. The idea of her brother suddenly becoming less surly was jarring.

"Come on Princess," Octavia grabbed the wrist of the girl standing next to her and lead the way into the party.

Once they were inside the music was louder, but Octavia could still hear herself think which was nice. She loved loud music, and every time she went to a party it felt like the first time, but Octavia loved being able to hear herself think just as much as she liked louder music.

"Well, at least you're friends with Finn – he knows how to throw a decent party even if he isn't as smart as you," Octavia said to Clarke upon their entrance.

The people near the entryway looked shocked by the two new additions to their party. Clarke wasn't such a surprise since everyone knew that she and Finn were dating and Octavia wasn't such a surprise because she and Bellamy had been friends with Fin since their youth but the fact that Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake had arrived together was clearly causing a stir.

"I hope you appreciate my coming with you," Octavia said above the music. "I might become a social pariah."

"I seriously doubt it," Clarke yelled back, "but thanks."

Octavia glanced around the room, looking for people she knew. She thought she saw her brother's friend Murphy but the person was on the other side of the room with a large group blocking Octavia's eye line. She cast her eyes around the room once again. She saw her friend Monroe making out with someone in a corner, no surprise there. Monroe would kiss just about anyone, but never anything more than that. She was quite firm on the subject of the home run – it had to be the right person.

Octavia spotted Clarke's friends as well when they made their way further into the house. Tahlia and Glass, Clarke's female friends were standing in a small group off to the side with three others – all boys who Octavia knew.

There was Wells, who clearly had a crush on Clarke but either Clarke was too thick to notice – which Octavia doubted, or she had firmly placed the boy in the 'friendzone'.

The next was Luke – the boyfriend of Glass. The two of them had been dancing around each other for about two years before they started dating, it had been a little frustrating. Octavia knew Luke well – he had sat with her group at school for nearly three years, and he'd constantly been pining for his now girlfriend. He'd tried dating other people but that hadn't turned out well for him. In the end, he had finally asked Glass out and now they were going strong. They seemed to be fairly serious too because the last time Octavia had spoken to Luke he had mentioned that they two of them were thinking of applying for the same universities next year.

The third was a boy called Sterling in the grade below them. He didn't have a huge amount of friends, but he was nice enough. His father was a detective who had worked on the city bombing case several years before which had brought Sterling positive attention in the schoolyard, since then he'd made more of an effort to be social and fit with the 'in' crowd.

Clarke turned to Octavia and motioned to her friends – an invitation to join them. Octavia sighed; she probably wasn't going to hook up with anyone tonight it would seem. At least someone would be happy about that. Octavia followed Clarke to the group of people and found out why they were here. It was quieter in the lounge – possibly because the speakers were in another room.

"Hi Octavia," Luke smiled in greeting and Octavia was pleased that she knew Luke. She felt a little out of place in the nerdy group. She felt a little out of place in the nerdy group. They weren't in the higher class of nerds she conceded but they sure weren't in the top social strata.

"Hi everyone," Octavia turned on her charm, no one could resist. Everyone in the little group returned the hello tentatively. Sterling in particular seemed shy – often the kids in the grade below were like that.

The group made polite conversation for a while – as best as it was able given the loud music, until Octavia decided that it was time to go search for her own crowd.

Octavia took her leave as quick she could while trying not to be rude. Clarke nodded in understanding and turned back to her group. Clearly she wasn't majorly disappointed by Octavia's departure. Octavia turned, and went on the prowl.

Almost as soon as she left Clarke's side there were people approaching her. A few were people she knew from class, but couldn't put names too. She just ignored them – they were all plastered and it wasn't even midnight yet. Tacky.

To Octavia's happiness, she had seen Murphy earlier because she bumped into him on her way to visit Monroe – or at least the spot she had been in half an hour before.

"Hi Murphy," Octavia smiled at her brother's friend.

"Octavia!" Murphy leaned back into the exclamation, flung his arms wide and flashed the girl a wide grin before going in for a hug.

"You're wasted Murphy!" Octavia returned the hug, and patted him on the back.

"Hell yeah! You should be too!" Murphy yelled over the music in drunken delight.

"Where are the drinks?" Octavia asked.

Murphy pointed to a crowed corner.

"Thanks!" She patted him on the shoulder this time before walking away. Murphy was hilarious drunk. The boy was deadpan when sober, but get him drunk and he could be the life of a party.

She wended her way through the crowd to the drinks table and once she had her drink she returned to the dance floor. Octavia stayed in that general vicinity, dancing with her friends for almost an hour.

She was pulled from her enjoyment when she spotted Clarke on the outskirts of the room – the girl appeared to be looking for someone. Wondering if it might be herself, Octavia made her way over to the blonde.

Clarke smiled when she saw the girl, but it appeared Octavia was not the person Clarke was looking for.

"Have you seen Finn?" Clarke leaned forward and yelled over the music. Octavia shook her head.

"Sorry," Octavia replied. "I'll help you look though."

The party animal didn't mind the idea of a quick break from dancing. One boy whose name she didn't know had been getting a little up-close and personal for Octavia's liking.

"I'll look upstairs," Octavia pointed to the floor above and gestured to the crowed room. "You keep looking downstairs." She pulled out her phone and waved it "text if found."

Clarke smiled and nodded. It could be difficult understanding other people in parties due to the loud music be it appeared that Octavia had got her message across. The girls went their separate ways, and Octavia made her way through the crowd to the stairs.

The stairs were another issue entirely, on the right hand side – where the wall as, stood several couples that were drunkenly kissing. These groups took most of the space and forced Octavia to squeeze against the banister on her ascent. When she reached the landing, her eyes darted around the space.

No Finn.

'He must be in a room,' Octavia concluded. She went around opening doors until she found a bedroom. In inside were several people, who all looked upset in one way or another. Octavia even recognized them.

Finn, Wells, Sterling and a guy called Myles was there as well. It appeared that Finn and Wells were in a heated argument.

"You're a disrespecting asshole!" Wells was saying.

"That's rich coming from the jealous best friend," Finn scoffed. It seemed that the two arguing boys hadn't noticed her arrival – but Myles and Sterling had. The two of them looked more uncomfortable than they had already. Octavia didn't know how it was that those two boys happened to be the ones with Finn and Wells when they were fighting but clearly they were not the best ones to calm two angry males. Sterling wasn't going into the police force like his father any time soon.

"You're just hooking up with her so that she'll help you pass your exams 'cause you're too much of an empty-headed arse to do it yourself," Wells accused.

"Not anymore!" Finn retorted, much to Octavia's morbid interest, she knew who they were talking about – who else could it be but Clarke?

That was when Wells took a swing at Finn. He missed by an inch because Myles pulled Finn backwards by the shirt.

Octavia stepped forward.

"That is enough!" She snapped, her tipsy state erasing any fears she may have had about stepping into the middle of a fight fueled by testosterone.

"Everyone has been drinking, stand down before someone gets hurt!" Octavia took over the situation. She might not have been able too if the boys had been more inebriated but they retained some of their higher brain functions – and after Octavia had stepped between Finn and Wells, Sterling and Myles had stepped forward as well – eager to make sure that Octavia didn't get hit by any flying fists. Finn and Wells were outnumbered.

"You don't deserve her," Wells snapped and walked out of the room.

"Snob," Finn called after Wells. Sterling and Myles rolled their eyes.

"Eloquent," Octavia raised an eyebrow at Finn. "You going to run for President with speech like that?"

"Piss off Octavia," Finn shoved her out of the way. "I didn't even invite you, why are you here?"

"Clarke invited me, she is my new roommate now or didn't you hear?"

"Clarke is here? I didn't know," Finn looked surprised. Octavia was impressed that he didn't know his girlfriend had been at his party for an hour already.

"She couldn't exactly call you, since her dad took her phone…Oh," Octavia remembered waving her phone at Clarke saying she would text when she found Finn. "I forgot about that before. Anyway, she's looking for you downstairs."

Finn nodded and headed for the door.

"Hang on Finn," Octavia said, in a tone that spoke volumes.

Sterling and Myles sped for the door. They didn't want to be around a grumpy Octavia.

Octavia closed the distance between them. "You dated my sister and broke her heart. While didn't disagree with your breaking up with her, I didn't like that you made her sad. I'm sure that you are well aware that Clarke and I aren't friends but," Octavia looked Finn in the eyes, all seriousness. "Let me make myself clear, if you hurt that girl's feelings I will tell all of your weaknesses to her brother, and to my brother and you will regret the day that you messed with us."

"It's not like that anymore," Finn defended himself.

"It better not be," Octavia stated.

"Why do you even care?"

"Clarke doesn't seem like the sort of people that deserves a jerk, and my sister certainly didn't deserve one," Octavia broke eye contact and walked out of the room.

"Come on, the Princess is looking for you," Octavia paused in the doorway before making her way back to the stairs.

_Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed! I'll try and update again soon. Moving countries is keeping us pretty busy but Xmas is coming up so I'll get a chance to do some __writing. _

_Speaking of which - Happy Holidays everyone. Hope you all enjoy the time with friends and family._

_Don't forget to leave a review ;)_

_LT xox_


	10. Chapter 10

_guys…Guys - that mid-season finale... Just… Woah. Shocking to the core. Man I love these writers and gosh I hope this show isn't cancelled. Also, my apologies for the late update, I don't even have a good excuse. I've been binge watching Hart of Dixie – I'm halfway through season 3 (more or less). _

**~o.O.o~ **

**Clarke **smiled when she saw Finn. She'd been keeping herself happy by talking to Tahlia and Glass for the last little while but she'd eventually left the main group to look for Finn because she hadn't seen him yet. She didn't have her phone to text about her arrival either, so she was pleased to see him now.

She made a beeline for him, and as she moved into his line of sight his face lit. He was pleased to see her – but then he always was. Clarke knew the Finn loved her – he'd never expressly said it but he'd hinted at those three little words more than once. She suspected the reason he hadn't said anything to her was because he didn't know how she would react. Clarke didn't blame him for that – _she_ didn't even know she would react.

"Hey Finn," Clarke yelled over the music which seemed to be loudest where they were. Finn leaned forward and kissed her hello.

"Hey Clarke, I missed you," he said after breaking away.

"Hey Clarke," Octavia said over Finn's shoulder. Clarke was taken aback for a moment by Octavia's sudden appearance but she smiled.

"Hi Octavia, thanks for finding him,"

"Anytime," Octavia replied with a smile. "I'm going to find some of my friends – did you want me to introduce you?" Octavia was leaning closer so they could hear each other.

"Maybe later?" Clarke asked. She wanted to meet Octavia's friends, sort of, but she wanted to spend some time with the boyfriend she had just been reunited with. Octavia grinned and shook her head.

"You can make a good impression on Finn anytime of the week, but the best time to make a good impression on my lot is when they're drunk. They think just about anything is great."

"Gee, thanks," Clarke couldn't help being a little bit offended. Octavia shrugged, she wasn't the type to apologize for saying the truth. Clarke wasn't cool, at least not in the normal sense.

"Suck it up," Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand, whispered something in Finn's ear that Clarke didn't hear and before the blonde knew what was happening she was being pulled from Finn's side into the hubbub.

"This is Monroe," Octavia introduced Clarke to a friend, "She loves drinking games."

Clarke could see that. The girl had been pulled away from a ping-pong table briefly for the introduction. It seemed a group of people were playing Beer Pong. Monroe was a girl that Clarke knew from school but had never spoken too. The blonde didn't know much about Monroe except that she was in Octavia's group, but now as the three of them stood in front of the ping-pong table Clarke couldn't help but think maybe she should be a little more social this year. If Octavia, who over the last couple of the hours had seemed slightly sensible, liked these people then they couldn't be too bad.

"Hi Clarke," Monroe said politely before turning back to the table because it was her turn.

Monroe concentrated, as much as possible while inebriated, and bounced the ping-pong ball straight into a cup on the table.

"Bam Bitach!" Monroe yelled in delight as her opponent backed out. Monroe performed a drunken victory dance, which elicited a chuckle from Octavia.

"Is anyone else up for a challenge?" Monroe spun and looked at the crowd, and feeling a surge of bravery Clarke stepped forward before anyone else could.

"I'll give it a go," she smiled.

The room gave a collective 'Oooooh' and shouts, giggles and laugher followed quickly. Octavia raised an eyebrow at Clarke, clearly thinking it wasn't the best idea but interested to see the results of the upcoming battle.

Monroe grinned at Clarke and handed her the ping-pong ball.

"The aim is to bounce the ball on the table and get it into one of the cups on the second bounce. If you miss, you drink. If you land in a cup, I drink."

Clarke nodded, happy not give away the fact that she had played this game many times with Lincoln, and her own friends. Lincoln had wanted someone to practice with and Clarke had been interested enough to play with him.

"You can go first," Monroe offered shooting Octavia a sly smile. Clearly both girls thought Clarke was going to be a push over. Clarke smiled to herself; she was going to have fun proving them wrong.

"Thanks," she said and approached the table. The onlookers fell silent for a moment while she took stock of the cups on the table. Clarke picked one of the larger ones and bounced the ping-pong ball neatly into the cup.

There was a chorus of surprised voices as the ball landed. Monroe looked impressed, though not quite as impressed as Octavia.

"What was that about drinking?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"That's some impressive sass you've got girl," Octavia spoke up and Clarke turned to face her while Monroe fetched her drink, "Would you mind swapping opponents?"

"Sure, if you think you can take me," Clarke replied. She suspected that the couple of drinks she'd had earlier with her group had made her a little tipsy which was making her a little more sassy than she normally was but who cared. She was having fun.

"Oh that's it," Octavia walked up to the table much to the delight of onlookers. There were some catcalls from the crowd, which she ignored. Clarke noticed Finn and Tahlia appear on the other side of the room and she waved them over.

"What? You have your supporters," Clarke said in reply to a look Octavia gave her. Octavia shrugged and said "They can't help you now,"

"Who said I needed help?" Clarke responded, noticing her friend Tahlia's smile. Tahlia knew how skilled Clarke was at this game, even tipsy Clarke was one coordinated girl.

Octavia took the ping-pong ball that Monroe now had and took up the challenge. It was a hole-in-one when she bounced the ball. She was good, Clarke acknowledged.

"Come on Clarke, you can beat her," Tahlia called from the sidelines. It was nice to have a supporter Clarke thought as she lined her next shot, especially since everyone else seemed to be cheering for Octavia.

The two girls continued their game for at least another half an hour, until finally they were both missing their shots - in part because they were now rather drunk, and in part because they were both in fits of giggles. Clarke couldn't remember what had caused her to start laughing, but Octavia had followed suit and now they were both holding their sides in pain. A couple of boys kicked them off when the two girls didn't look like they were going to continue.

Finn led Clarke to a couch while Monroe, who had stayed to watch, led Octavia.

"I'll get you some water, I'd hate for you to have a killer headache tomorrow," Finn smiled down at his girlfriend. "You stay here, I'll be back in a moment."

"Okaay," Clarke whined a little.

"Hey Clarke, I have to go now – my ride is with Luke and Glass and they're heading off. They just sent me a text. Will you be alright?" Tahlia looked a little sad. She was a good friend, Clarke thought.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hope you get home safe - don't let Luke drive if he's been drinking," Clarke warned, she didn't want her friend getting hurt.

Tahlia said a polite goodbye to Octavia and Monroe and then left.

"Who'd have thought Clarke Griffin could be fun?" Monroe grinned at the girl sitting in the sofa.

"Finn did," Clarke pointed out. Octavia looked like she was about to say something when Finn appeared, water in hand.

"Thanks Finn," Clarke smiled.

A couple more of Octavia's friends drifted over, and Clarke was promptly introduced to them.

"This is John Murphy," Octavia pointed out one of the older boys, "He's good friends with Bellamy and Miller."

Clarke smiled politely, she'd heard about John Murphy from Finn. The two of them were semi-friends. They didn't spend a whole lot of time together but when they did the two of them appeared to have fun. Finn was one of the few people Murphy spent time around when he wasn't drunk. He wasn't a bad guy; he just wasn't… warm and fluffy.

"This here is Roma, she's Monroe's cousin." Octavia gestured to the girl who had approached, "and this is Myles – who I think you may have met."

"Hi Myles," Clarke smiled a proper smile and waved at the boy. He wasn't her favourite person in her grade but he was nice. He spent a fair bit of time with Sterling, which was how Clarke had met him.

The group chatted for a several minutes until suddenly the music cut out. Everyone looked around, surprised by the lack of music. It didn't take long for the reason to reveal itself.

"If everyone isn't out of the house in five minutes, I 'm calling the police," yelled an adult voice, an _angry_ adult voice.

Finn suddenly looked horrified. Clarke looked over at Octavia and the two girls exchanged an equally horrified chuckle.

Octavia knew whom the voice belonged to since she had lived next to Finn for such a long time, and Clarke knew because she was Finns' girlfriend.

"It's my dad!" Finn said to the people in the group.

"Bye O," John Murphy gave Octavia a hand out of the chair and a hug before bolting for the door – joining the mass exodus. Clarke decided that she didn't want to stick around for this argument.

"They weren't supposed to be back until this Friday!" Finn said to Clarke.

"Sucks to be you then," Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand and dragged her towards the door.

"Bye Finn, talk later," Clarke waved before turning her attention on getting out the door without being seen by Finn's parents.

"I don't want to get caught!" Clarke giggled to Octavia – still feeling the effects of her Beer Pong. They managed to make their escape without being seen by Finn's parents by hiding amongst the crowd.

"He is going to be in so much trouble!" Clarke said once they were outside, a little worried for her boyfriend.

"He'll be fine, come on, lets go stand over here," Octavia pulled Clarke to the front of the house next door.

"Is this where you used to live?" Clarke asked looking at the house.

"No, it's the house on the other side. I didn't want to stand there, I thought I might accidentally try to go inside," Octavia answered. Clarke could understand that, she missed her old house too. After all, they had only moved that morning.

"I like you, but I think I'm going to miss it just being my family," Clarke said, over-sharing a little more than she might in a sober state.

"Yeah, me too," Octavia sighed. "It's good for Bellamy though, it means that he doesn't have to look after us as much. Now he can have more time with his friends and to study,"

"Did he have to do that often? Look after you I mean," Clarke wondered.

"Yeah, Mum has to travel sometimes, and she's always working late. As soon as Bell could drive he was driving us around. Mum doesn't earn heaps of money either. We're not poor but we're definitely not as rich as you guys, so it's nice that Bellamy and Mum don't have to work as hard now. I know Raven and Jasper secretly hope that they'll see more of Mum now."

Clarke thought about this for a moment.

"I'm glad that at least something good can come out of our living together," Clarke smiled at Octavia. "Just so long as you don't hook up with Lincoln, I think we might all eventually learn to get along."

Octavia looked mildly affronted.

"Are you telling me I can't hook up with someone?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Clarke responded and Octavia frowned, clearly ready to argue. Clarke sighed. She didn't want to argue with Octavia because they had only just started to build a friendship. "Can you blame me? He's my brother, how would you feel if I started hooking up with Bellamy?"

Octavia burst out laughing, any anger she may have been feeling seemed to vanish.

"You and Bellamy? I seriously doubt that would ever happen,"

"I doubt it too," Clarke agreed. Bellamy Blake may be good-looking, but a romantic relationship between the two of them was… well doubtful. "That's not my point though, wouldn't you feel weird if he and I started hooking up living under the same roof?"

Octavia groaned and bobbed her head side to side in non-committal agreement.

"I suppose," she acknowledged.

"It's the same for me," Clarke continued.

"You make a compelling argument little Princess," Octavia caved, but Clarke suspected from her body language that their talk wouldn't be the end of this topic. Maybe she was reading to much into the situation, Octavia and Lincoln had barely spent any time together and Lincoln was going away in a couple of months. It was unlikely anything would happen.

They had been standing quietly for a little while, listening to the hubbub caused by the rest of the partygoers when Clarke jumped in surprise as Octavia's phone started ringing loudly.

"Speaking of my brother…"Octavia murmured as she answered. "Hi Bellamy,"

Clarke only half listened as Octavia arraigned their collection.

"He should be here in about five minutes," Octavia said as she hung up. Clarke smiled and nodded.

"So…" Clarke said a little awkwardly, trying to think of a topic of conversation, "Your friends seemed nice,"

Octavia laughed. "Yeah they are, we're not all book smart like you and your friends, but they're great fun."

Clarke paused thoughtfully, thinking about the first week back at school.

"Hey Octavia, you know how we have that camp first week back – the one with the older grade designed to enhance our team work by having us all compete…" Clarke voiced her thoughts.

"Yeah,"

"What if we joined forces? I know you're pretty competitive – everyone knows that. I also know that Lexa is all set to win cause she's got Anya and Indra on her team, and they win every year but everyone knows that their weakness is the Trivia Night."

Octavia nodded slowly.

"If you have someone like Wells and I on your team, your team would sail through the Trivia Night and you and your friends are great at sporting events – we might actually have a chance to beat them," Clarke continued.

She'd only thought of it because of Octavia's book smart comment, but if they all worked together, they might win. Clarke wasn't a big fan of Lexa, or Anya for that matter – especially since Anya was Lincoln's ex-girlfriend, but she reserved most of her resentment for Indra. When Indra had heard about Clarke's mother's death, all she had done was insult and berate her. Clarke had been waiting to get back at Indra for a while now, but the opportunity had never presented itself, until now.

Octavia looked pensive.

"We're only allowed teams of six, and Bellamy wanted me to be in his team this year, so I'm not even with most of my friends. He's already asked Murphy and Miller and they said yes, and I asked Monroe if she'd join – there wouldn't be room for you and Wells. Plus, Bellamy has been holding team meetings once a week these holidays for training. He absolutely hates Cage Wallace, who is on a different team with that Tsing girl – you know, the one who walks around claiming that she's the bees knees. I think even Dax is on his team,"

"Oh yeah, I know her," Clarke grimaced. Now that she thought about it, it would probably be just as satisfying winning against Cage than it would be winning against Indra.

"I'm not sure that Bellamy would want to give up either of his guys, and Monroe is great at this stuff but you're right that we're not so good with the Trivia. I might be able to persuade Bell to let you join the team, but you'd have to be by yourself. It would be like me being stuck with your friends for the week, might be kinda weird for you, not bad but you might feel out of place,"

"I don't mind, I want to beat Indra. She's a bitch," Clarke thought about the nasty things that Indra had said and done to her.

"Woah girl," Octavia gasped. "That sort of language isn't pretty on a Princess,"

"Oh stuff you," Clarke said good-naturedly.

"But you're right, Indra is a cow, apparently most of her grade is scared of her. I heard that she's a red belt in karate and that she punched a guy who broke up with her."

Clarke pulled a face. "Hopefully she won't punch anyone if she looses."

"Oh look there is our ride," Octavia waved at a car that was coming down the street.

"I think it's not a bad idea, but it's late and I think you should sleep on it. Don't forget that if you do get accepted onto the team then you'd have to go to all Bellamy's training sessions and he'd probably make you do extra ones to make up for the fact that you're not coordinated and he doesn't want a weak link." Octavia finished the discussion as the car pulled up.

Clarke thought about arguing against the uncoordinated comment, especially given her accuracy at the beer pong she had displayed not half an hour before but decided to leave the topic alone, since the car had pulled into the curb.

As she stepped into the car after Octavia she realized just how tired she was. The thought of going to bed was incredibly appealing. It had been a long day. Clarke admitted to herself that she probably shouldn't have gone out, given that tomorrow was probably going to be just as busy.

"How was the party?" Bellamy asked his sister.

"It was great! Clarke turned out to be heaps of fun, she even killed me in Beer Pong," Octavia told her brother excitedly – still feeling the effects of the alcohol she'd drunk during the aforementioned game. Clarke still felt giggly but was shy around the older Blake. She didn't want to embarrass herself, especially if she was going to try and persuade him later to let her join his team on the ARK Camp.

Bellamy grunted, seemingly impressed but said little on the drive back. Octavia chatted for most of the car trip. Octavia occasionally asked Clarke questions but to Clarke's delight she didn't have to make much of the conversation. They arrived at the house in good time – it wasn't like much traffic was on the road at half past one in the morning.

"Oh, I'll go unlock the front door," Octavia took the new house key from her brother before he could say anything. She was out of the passenger door almost before the car had stopped. Bellamy shook his head in loving frustration.

"That girl needs to slow down," he said. Clarke wasn't sure what to say, so she decided that silence was a good bet. Drunken Clarke was known for saying strange things, Finn could attest to that.

She followed Octavia out of the car and to the front door, Bellamy trailing far enough behind that they didn't have to speak.

Octavia seemed to have left the door wide open and vanished upstairs which left her and Bellamy alone as the entered the house.

"Why don't you like me?" Clarke asked, and cursed herself immediately. Bellamy looked surprised that Clarke was speaking to him, but he answered the question.

"Because everything comes easy for you, you've never had to work hard for anything. You just snap your fingers and get whatever you want. You're a spoilt little princess," Bellamy said matter-of-factly.

"That isn't true," Clarke hissed grumpily, placing a hand on her hip. Bellamy raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I've had to fight for plenty of things. Besides, if what you say is true and I get whatever I want if I snap my fingers, then I wouldn't be here living with you," Clarke defended herself.

Bellamy nodded to himself in agreement; it wasn't a point that could easily be refuted before saying, "What could you possibly have had to fight for?"

Clarke was affronted; clearly Bellamy had no idea how difficult it was to get admission into the top universities.

"A better future, among other things," Clarke realized that she sounded a little bit snobbish but she didn't mind. Bellamy could go get stuffed, she didn't have to tell him how she had fought, and was still fighting, her grief. That was her business. She turned away from the older boy and made her way to the stairs. Even though she didn't _have_ to prove to Bellamy Blake that she wasn't a snob, she found that she wanted too. Clarke wanted to earn Bellamy's respect; if she could earn his respect then her life would be much easier, especially if she was going to join his camp group.

"But if you need proof that I can fight then just you wait Bellamy Blake," Clarke paused on the staircase and looked down at Bellamy, a small smile on her face. Much to Clarke's surprise, Bellamy returned the smile albeit more of a smirk.

"I'll look forward to your crash and burn Griffin," he replied and with that Clarke walked away. She passed Octavia emerging from the bathroom, which explained her sudden disappearance. Octavia wished Clarke goodnight, and vanished into her room leaving Clarke to quickly brush her teeth and get ready for bed. She was soon lying in her bed, in the strange new room and even though she was worried that the change of scenery might keep her awake, she was asleep within minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello my lovely readers, I'm sorry about the wait . I had to go on hiatus for a while cause things have been busy on the home front. I'm dreadfully sorry - Thank you all for bearing with me. _

_Just a little note about the camp that I've changed/I want to make clearer – the camp is for the senior school students (Grade's 10-12) and groups consist of any six members. The team that wins gets extra credits. The teachers prefer mixed grade groups because it fosters trust between the grades – but that last little thing isn't terribly pertinent. _

_Quick Recap for people jumping straight to this chapter: Last Chapter Clarke and Octavia were at the party at Finn's house. Finn's parents came home early and it can be assumed that Finn is in deep water. Bellamy collected the two girls and in a moment when Clarke and Bellamy were alone, Bellamy underestimated Clarke by asking her what could she possibly have ever had to fight for? Clarke told him to wait and see just how well she could fight._

_This time…_

The next few days passed without too much incident and consisted mostly of unpacking the boxes and settling in. Raven and Bellamy still ignored Clarke for the most part, but Octavia seemed happy to talk to her. On the sixth day since the move, the day the unpacking and cleaning was finally finished, Clarke decided it was time to ask Bellamy about joining his team, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

She'd taken Octavia's advice and had left Bellamy more or less alone for a few days, so that they could all get used to one another. She had been civil of course, but they hadn't made any efforts to speak to one another. Not that it was a trial for Clarke; she was still unimpressed by his comment about her lack of fight on the night of the party. Just thinking about his ignorance annoyed her – after all how dare he assume that he knew her after a single day. Bellamy Blake didn't know her at all, and Clarke found it condescending of him that he thought she was just a spoilt brat.

Clarke, who was sitting in bed at the time, smacked her face with both hands to chase away her thoughts. She hated starting a day annoyed; just because she started many days that way didn't mean she wanted too.

Time to face the day, she thought and sat up just as her trapdoor opened and a cheerful little face appeared.

"Morning Monty," Clarke smiled at her adopted brother. He was such sweetheart that he'd won all of the Blake's over by the end of day one; even Raven loved showing him her mechanical toys.

"Jasper and Raven want to build a spy machine – they decided last night, and Jasper even says that he'll let me help since we're such good friends," Monty informed his sister proudly, forgetting to return Clarke's greeting. Clarke just frowned in bewilderment; this was not information she was accustomed to receiving as she woke.

"Why?" She asked. The only question worth asking when a younger brother announces that they will take part in building a machine that may or may not allow him to spy on others

"It sounded like fun," Monty shrugged "and Dad sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready, and I say hurry up because Lincoln and Bellamy said they were hungry."

Monty's head disappeared as he headed back downstairs, his message delivered. Clarke threw back the covers and leapt from the bed. She was dressed and heading downstairs in five minutes. She had always been ready fairly quickly, but in the last six days she'd learned that with nine people in a household the food flew off the plates and it was worth being at meals on time.

She was the last one to arrive in the kitchen but her father had saved her some food.

"Morning Clarke," Jake offered her the plate and smiled warmly. Clarke had to admit that her father did seem happier now than he had for a long while, even if he was forgetting about Abigail Griffin.

Octavia had saved Clarke a seat at the table in the dining room – the only room big enough to fit the two families when they all were eating at once. Octavia had surprised Clarke by becoming something akin to a friend and Lincoln seemed to approve of their blossoming friendship - although whether that was for his sister's sake, or due to a possible attachment Clarke wasn't certain.

"Morning Clarke," Lincoln passed his sister a cup of coffee as she walked by.

"Smells good," Clarke thanked her brother and took her seat between Jasper and Octavia.

"I heard you're building something big," Clarke said to Jasper who replied by way of a mischievous smile.

"Raven is going to buy some stuff for it today. She's getting her friend Wick to help," Jasper supplied some detail. Raven, who was sitting opposite, frowned at her brother.

"You shouldn't tell her anything Jasper,"

"But Raven, it's so cool that I can't help it. Besides, she wouldn't tell Mum or Jake; would you?" Jasper turned back to Clarke with big round eyes.

"Never!" Clarke smiled, now a coconspirator, "Your secret is safe with me."

Raven mumbled something that Clarke didn't quite catch, but the older girl was certain that it wasn't anything kind.

"Please, it is way to early for arguments," Octavia grumbled. She was not a morning person.

"You too can become a morning person with **_Coffee_**," Clarke advertised.

"Ew, no thanks," Octavia shook her head. "There are more important things than my being a morning person to worry about."

Octavia lowered her voice now, in the hope that her older brother sitting at the other end of the table did not overhear them.

"You still going to ask Bell about the team today?"

Clarke opened her mouth to respond just as Aurora glanced at her watch and made the announcement that if Raven wanted to go into the city with her mother, then she had to be ready to leave in ten minutes.

"Lincoln, are you still happy to collect Raven?" Jake asked. "You know I'd go, but I just can't get away from this meeting."

"Yeah, it's fine." Lincoln replied.

Clarke drew her attention back to her conversation with Octavia as Raven left the table.

"Yes, that was the plan. Any tips?"

"Have me there," Octavia smiled. "The only time he can say 'no' to me is when a boy is involved. That way if he gives you trouble then I can step in, and to be honest I wouldn't mind having you on our team. You've grown on me in the last couple of days not to mention you'd made a wicked asset for Trivia night. All that stuff you talk about with your dad – you'd ace it."

Breakfast finished shortly after and everyone went about their respective business leaving Octavia and Clarke to clean and talk strategy.

Octavia insisted that Clarke needed to ask Bellamy somewhere that was considered neutral territory or, even better, on home turf - meaning that Clarke could not seek him out and ask him while he was in his bedroom.

"Also, you should be taller than him since you're such a shorty,"

"I am not short," Clarke interrupted Octavia's scheming. Octavia shrugged and said, "You're the same height as Raven and she's 14. You're short but don't worry, that works to your advantage when getting guys. Take Bellamy for instance, he much prefers dating girls shorter than him. Your brother is probably the same."

Octavia's final comment seemed more like a question than a passing thought, and Clarke had no intention of responding to it.

"I don't care either way," Lincoln said walking into the room, causing both girls to jump. "As long as whoever I date isn't a bimbo, I don't mind."

"What happened to Anya by the way? I remember when you two were dating and now you're not." Octavia asked.

"Not much to tell, she got pissed that I didn't do as she wanted me too and decided to go to a different university, things were said, and we parted ways on unfriendly terms," Lincoln said, and then smiled at the girls as he made himself his second cup of coffee for the day.

"Now that I've shared, it's time for some quid-pro-quo. What were you girls whispering about during breakfast?"

"Clarke wants to join the Blake Bandwagon for the school trust camp," Octavia was aiming to please and so more than happy to share. Clarke didn't leap to hush her coconspirator because at the moment the only person she didn't want knowing her plan was Wells.

Wells had been talking about the camp for almost a year. He'd had his ideal team picked - more for friends than for winning. It was one area his father didn't put too much stock in so Wells took whatever wins he could and picked his team for friends instead of winners. He had to make a concession to include Finn in their team when Clarke had asked a month ago. The girl who had been usurped, Charlotte, had been upset.

All this Lincoln knew and he sent a disapproving look towards his younger sister.

"Have you told Wells yet?" he asked, and Clarke shook her head with a slight grimace.

"Maybe you should tell Wells before you jump ship. You know how much he wants you on his team. He was even willing to put up with Finn on his team because you asked," Lincoln paused in consideration. "You need to tell him before you bring this up with Bellamy. He'll probably want to take Finn off his team as well."

Clarke lowered her eyes and focused her attention on the plates in front of her and only half listened while Octavia and Lincoln talked, her mind occupied by the prospect of talking to Wells.

"Yesterday you said you were going to University in the spring; will you stay on the campus in one of the dorms?" Octavia asked.

"No, I thought about it but I have a couple of mates going there as well and we all decided to rent a flat together."

"Won't that be more trouble?" Octavia questioned.

"Not really, we're all fairly decent cooks and if I run out of food money I'll just call Clarke here for a loan. She wouldn't let her fantastic older brother starve," Lincoln joked.

"You're such a freeloader" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you go call Wells before you chicken out and I'll finish up in here with Octavia," Lincoln patted his sister on the head fondly, and received a glower for his troubles.

"I don't chicken out," Clarke stated, "but thanks, I will let you finish the dishes."

The blonde passed her tea-towel to her brother and pulled out her phone before making her way to the lounge room for some privacy.

Clarke called Finn first to ask him if he had another option for a team, which immediately upset him.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with having me on your team? I am your boyfriend aren't I?"

"Yes," Clarke sighed, boys could be such babies. "I might not be on the team though. I'm thinking of switching to Octavia and Bellamy's team – I just wanted to check if you had any other options before I talk to Wells. He might decide he doesn't want you on his team if I'm not there."

Finn thought for a moment, and after some discussion he decided that he did have somewhere else he could go – even though he wasn't pleased.

Eventually Finn was pacified, and Clarke was free to make her call to Wells.

"Hey Clarke, how are you?" Wells sounded cheerful, and Clarke couldn't help feeling a little guilty that she was thinking of switching teams on her friend.

They chatted for a little while until Clarke took a deep breath and told Wells the truth.

"Wells, I want to switch teams for the school camp."

There was silence on the line.

"It's not because I don't like everyone. I want to join Octavia's team so that I can get to know her a bit better. I don't want to be stuck here when Lincoln leaves and have everyone in this household hate me."

"Your dad and brother too?" Wells scoffed at the thought. Jake Griffin would never hate his daughter, not even if she was responsible for a hundred deaths. She was the apple of his eye.

"I wasn't talking about them and you know that," Clarke defended herself.

"I know, I know," Wells sighed and Clarke thought she could almost hear him frown. "It's not as if I'd ever say no to you Clarke, and as reasons go I can understand you wanting to get along with Octavia since you're living together but why does that mean you have to join her team?"

"It's the perfect opportunity to get to know her a little bit better and if she likes me then she can help me get along with Bellamy and Raven. Jasper doesn't seem to mind me, but he's also just a kid."

"Hmmmm," Wells thought about it.

"You could get Charlotte back, I know she'd be happy if we apologized and asked for her to join the team again. I don't know if she found anyone else."

"We'd still be one member short,"

"Maybe someone else from Charlotte's grade? What about Myles or Sterling?"

"No one would be as good as you," Wells said, a little like a petulant child.

"Don't worry though, we'll manage - even if Charlotte has already found another team I'm sure we can find another few members. It's important for you to get along with the people you're living with. I wouldn't want to be responsible for you being sad."

"You can be such a good friend Wells," Clarke smiled, touched that Wells was being so understanding.

"Have you asked Bellamy yet – I thought he the team leader."

"I thought I'd talk to you about it first."

"If Bellamy says no, tell me that way I don't have to do anything. I won't call anyone until you send me an update."

"Alright then, I'll go ask Bellamy now," Clarke nodded.

"Bye Clarke."

Clarke ended the call and took a deep breath, thinking about how best to win over her nemesis, but she was startled before she had much of a chance to do so.

"What did you want to ask me?" Bellamy asked from the doorway of the lounge room.

Clarke almost leaped out of the seat in surprise, but she made an effort to suppress her response.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Not long. I just heard you said you needed to ask me something," Bellamy replied.

"Well then, your timing isn't terrible but in future I would appreciate it if you minded your own business."

"You do realize that if you're rude to me, I'm less likely to agree to whatever you're asking?" Bellamy frowned. "Though I do agree that eavesdropping is not on. It wasn't like I was trying. I have little interest in your life."

"That's an awful apology," Clarke responded before dropping the topic. "Never mind that, I wanted to ask you something."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow coolly.

"Can I join your team for the school camp?" Clarke straightened her shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes when she asked. She wasn't going to hand control of the situation away by seeming meek.

It was Bellamy's turn to be surprised now, and he didn't try hiding it.

"What?" he said, obviously taken aback. "I'm sorry, don't you hate me? What about your friends – the people you do like?"

"Maybe I just don't feel like being around people I do like?"

"Why would that be a good reason to bring you onto the team? You're a snob; I doubt that you'd get along with the rest of the team. You'd just get in the way."

Clarke put her hands on her hips. She didn't want to loose this argument.

"Says who? Octavia doesn't mind, rather - she thinks it's a good idea. Besides I'm not useless. I'm great with trivia, and it's not as it I'm uncoordinated. I can do plenty of team sports. I know that we've got more than a few of those on the trip."

Bellamy looked pensive, giving himself time to think. Clarke was a little surprised that he didn't outright deny her request.

"I want to say no because I don't like you," Bellamy said. Clarke didn't find that shocking. "I want to win though, I could use the extra credit we get from winning. Most of the team could use it. I won't deny that we're fairly weak in the Trivia section, and the quiz on the final day is always tricky. You could coach us on some of the key points."

Bellamy pushed himself from the wall and nodded at Clarke.

"I'll think about it. I'll talk to Miller and Octavia before I decide anything."

"Wow," Clarke smiled at Bellamy for the first time since the move in day. "Thanks for being reasonable. I wasn't expecting that."

"You think that because I'm not as smart as you I can't be reasonable?" Bellamy retorted, his cheeks flushing – whether from her smile or the perceived insult Clarke wasn't sure.

"I never said that," she defended herself.

"I'm sure you've thought it," Bellamy turned and walked away, ending the conversation.

Clarke flung herself back on the couch with a groan. How anyone could deal with him for long periods was beyond her. 'If I do join his team then I'm going to have to at least treat him a little better.'

Clarke pondered this prospect before going to find Octavia and give her an update.


	12. Chapter 12

_Goodness, I'd forgotten how much the layout on this website annoys me sometimes. I'm sorry of the apparent lack of spacing between paragraphs in my last chapter. I tried editing it to no avail. Anyway, next chapter, Yay!_

She found Lincoln alone in the kitchen.

"Octavia just went to get a copy of the camp schedule. How did your talk with Wells go?"

"Alright. He was pretty good – better than Finn. Finn didn't like that I wasn't on the same team as him anymore."

Lincoln grunted noncommittally. He didn't mind Finn most of the time, but he had occasionally commented that Finn seemed like he had a side that Clarke didn't know. Lincoln once joked that Finn seemed like the sort of guy who might go off the reservation. Clarke just ignored her brother and his TV references.

"I spoke to Bellamy as well, and he didn't say no which surprised me. Since we've been here he's barely spoken to me. I was expecting him to say no outright."

Lincoln glanced at his little sister in amusement.

"He might be git, but he isn't an idiot. You're an asset – if only for your brains."

Octavia walked back into the room at that moment and immediately asked Clarke for an update. The blonde obliged, promptly relaying the most recent events. Octavia seemed pleased with the current situation.

"If Bell hasn't said no yet then it's a good sign. I can go and work on him, and I might even send Miller a text and try to win him over as well."

Clarke smiled at Octavia in gratitude. "I'm glad you're on my side," Clarke said.

Octavia returned the smile and patted her on the shoulder. "Never let it be said that I'll leave a girl out in the cold. I might be in a different social group but we're still girls – we've got to stick together."

"That's just beautiful," Lincoln said from the sidelines, wiping a fake tear from his eyes. Clarke rolled her eyes and punched her brother in the arm affectionately.

* * *

At that moment Jake Griffin walked into the kitchen, disturbing the peace.

"You heading off now Dad?" Lincoln asked as his adopted father rummaged through the fridge.

"The meeting starts at midday, but I've got some specs I want to double check before going in. I don't have much faith in those engineers from Go-Sci. It seems to me that just because they work for the government they seem to think they can cut corners," Jake Griffin grumbled.

"Go-Sci?" Octavia asked, a little confused.

"They're a government firm that deals with developing, installing and maintaining high end buildings, science equipment and they get defense contracts as well. The group that Dad works for is called The Alpha Corporation – or just Alpha for short, and they work with Go-Sci to check that everything is shipshape," Clarke explained while her father fussed about the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm leaving now," Jake patted his daughter on the head as he walked by. "Everyone try to behave today."

"I'm going to chat to Monroe, and then Bellamy," Octavia added, and with a wave followed Mr. Griffin into the hall.

"You got any plans for the day since the main part of the unpacking is finished?" Lincoln asked. Clarke nodded, she'd been thinking of doing some painting today.

"Good, then I'll talk to you later," Lincoln smiled. "I'm going over to a friends' place. Good luck with your bid to change teams."

"I'll probably need it," Clarke sighed as she wandered back to her room.

Back upstairs, Clarke ferreted through some of her unfinished paintings, and settled on something she'd started for Luke as a present for Glass. He'd offered to pay Clarke, but she refused. Clarke didn't mind painting, and didn't need the money as of yet. It was a vague painting – only showing a chin, neck, shoulders and some hair as it fell on one side. Around the neck was simple gold necklace that Luke had bought for Glass for Christmas. Luke had also requested that there be a window with a view of the earth next to the subject, since Glass always talked about how she would like to see the earth from space. Clarke was pleased that Luke had given her time to complete the painting, given how complex some of it was turning out to be.

The morning passed without Clarke noticing and so she was surprised when she was disturbed from her task by a tap on the shoulder around one o'clock. She removed her earplugs and turned away from the window to look at her intruder.

"What are you doing up here?" Clarke asked Jasper with a smile.

"I knocked but you didn't answer," Jasper explained. "Monty and I are hungry and Bellamy and Octavia are talking in Bell's room which has a 'Don't Disturb' sign."

"You guys are nine, aren't you both big enough to start making your own sandwiches'?" Clarke groaned internally. She hated being disturbed while she was painting.

"Yeah but we want brownies," Jasper looked pleased with himself.

"Brownies don't constitute as lunch. They're a snack at best," Clarke said and almost prepared herself to argue the point but realized before she spoke how fruitless the effort would be.

"Come on, lets see if there is anything other than sandwiches."

Clarke stood and placed her tools on the table next to her easel before following Jasper down the stairs.

In the end the boy's had to satisfy themselves with sandwiches, and while they ate Clarke started making some muffins since brownie mix was unavailable.

"So tell me about this spy machine that Raven wants to build," Clarke asked the boys.

"She said that she was bored," Monty replied.

"I suppose that is as good a reason as any," Clarke said. "What is it meant to do?"

"Raven said that she wanted something cool but she wouldn't tell us what it was," Monty said.

"She told me that she wanted to make a listening device like they have in the movies," Jasper bragged, pleased that he knew more than his new brother. This difference in knowledge of course prompted the two of them to start arguing. Clarke decided she was going to get any more information out of the two kids and put the almost finished muffins in the oven before setting a timer.

"I'll take them out when they are finished, in the meantime I'll be upstairs."

"Are you going to keep painting that picture? It was cool!" Jasper pushed himself away from the kitchen bench. "Monty, come and see."

Clarke sighed an exasperated sigh and trailed after the two distractible kids as they dashed towards her room.

Clarke spent the next few minutes showing the boys her paintings and explaining about each of them. The infamous painting from the lounge incident was in the walk in robe component of Clarke's room and so to her relief she didn't have to dredge old memories to the surface by explaining the meaning behind it.

* * *

Bellamy entered without Clarke noticing, occupied as she was by the questions of the exhausting duo.

"Hey boys," Bellamy announced his presence. "What's happening?"

"Clarke is showing us her paintings. This one here is a present for someone's birthday. Isn't that amazing? Could you paint something for me?" Jasper asked Clarke. "I love Bumblebee – you know the Transformer?"

"We'll see. I'm pretty busy with school, but I'll try," Clarke said, not wanting to disappoint, but not certain she'd be able to complete the task.

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Clarke for a minute?" Bellamy asked the boys. Jasper wiggled his eyebrows in the way that only kids would.

"Don't worry Jasper, its business," Bellamy Blake laughed at the thought that his brother insinuated.

"We'll check the muffins!" Monty cried, remembering his desire for sweets and dashing down the attic stairs faster than Clarke would have liked. Jasper followed in hot pursuit, unwilling to be left behind by his brother-in-arms.

"Muffins?" Bellamy asked.

"We didn't have any Brownie mix."

Bellamy nodded in understanding. He knew Jasper's fondness for chocolate.

"It's a nice painting," Bellamy gestured, a little awkwardly, to the painting Clarke had been working on. "Not as good as the other one though."

"You said business?" Clarke ignored the comment, unwilling to get into a long-winded conversation with the Blake standing before her.

"I did," Bellamy nodded, going with the flow, seemingly pleased not to make small talk. "I've spoken with O and Miller. You've definitely won Octavia over," Bellamy commented and Clarke wasn't sure if that was meant to be a dig or not. "Miller was less impressed, but he agreed that we did need someone with your brains around. He needs the extra credit more than I do, so since he's given the ok you've got your wish Princess."

Clarke blinked for a moment, processing.

"I'm on the team?" She asked a little hesitantly. Bellamy nodded. Clarke smiled, almost smirked rather. She'd won the first battle.

"Don't get cocky Princess. I want to assess how good you are at sports before I give the final green light. No matter how good you may be in trivia and book smarts, you'll just be a dead weight if you can't help on the sporting field."

Clarke thought that was reasonable enough.

"When do we start?" She asked him.

"Tomorrow. Octavia and I will take you to the basketball courts and then to the oval. If you don't flop then it'll be official."

"Sounds good," Clarke agreed and held out her hand for Bellamy to shake. He looked surprised for a moment, but then he took her offered hand.

"I'm a harsh marker," Bellamy warned before dropping her hand quickly. Clarke wanted to roll her eyes at him. It wasn't like she'd electrocuted the guy; he didn't have to be rude about the handshake.

"Did you say you were cooking muffins?" Bellamy changed the topic.

"I should probably check that Monty and Jasper aren't sitting with the door open trying to watch them cook," Clarke said, her train of thought turning to the possible trouble the boys could get into.

"Did you hear about their next project?"

"The spy thing?" Bellamy clarified. Clarke couldn't help but smile as she and Bellamy headed for the attic staircase.

"Yeah, I heard. I told Raven that if I find out that she's bugged my room I'll throw out all her mechanical stuff."

"I imagine that it a pretty decent incentive."

"What the hell is it for?" Clarke asked, hoping Raven's brother would know. There was a slight pause as the older boy gave the question some thought while they made their way downstairs.

"Probably so that she can find new ways to torment you,"

"How comforting," Clarke frowned, wondering if she needed a lock for her door.

"A lock won't stop her either," Bellamy added, as if he could read Clarke's mind. "If she can build spyware, she can definitely break into your room."

"I'm sure there are laws against that sort of thing," Clarke said.

Bellamy just shrugged, and stopped outside his door for a moment.

"Octavia also wanted me to tell you that she's gone over to Monroe's place for lunch. She said she should be back by the time everyone else gets home."

Clarke nodded.

"Save me a muffin," Bellamy added before stepping into his bedroom.

"Please…" Clarke grumbled under her breath as she continued to the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: **_everyone likes muffins! _

**RAVEN**

Raven hopped from car and waved goodbye to her mother as she pulled from the curb. She glanced at her wristwatch, pleased to find she had arrived with time to spare. She and Wick were going to be busy, and given her rushed morning, it would be nice to take a breath for a moment. Raven walked to a nearby coffee shop, ordered a drink and a muffin, pulled her notebook from her bag and began to pour over her notes.

Over the last few days an idea had been forming, and now she was ready to start. She'd asked her friend Wick if he wanted to help and he'd agreed, after some persuasion. She wanted to build some spy ware. Initially she'd been thinking of ways to blackmail her new blonde housemate, but as she started planning and making notes, her interest became more academic. She wanted to see if she could build something that small. She hadn't tried something like that before, and wanted to see if she could build something out of easily accessible materials. She had some savings from a previous summer job where she'd repaired some old farm equipment, which she planned to spend on parts for this project.

She was halfway through her muffin when Wick sent her a text saying he had arrived. She replied with her location and returned to her notes, and Wick joined her about five minutes later.

"Hi Raven," Wick smiled at his younger friend. He was the same age as Octavia and Clarke, and attended a different school. They had met at an inter school challenge. Wick and Raven had tied for first place. Raven and Wick had argued a fair amount over mechanical and engineering issues, but had swapped contact details and been friends ever since. They were always bouncing ideas off one another.

"Wick," Raven looked up from her book and gestured to the seat. Wick pulled it closer to Raven before sitting and turned his attention on Raven's notebook.

"Wow, this is crap," Wick laughed, earning himself a smack. He reached out and started eating Raven's muffin while he examined her designs.

"Get your own muffin you scab," Raven frowned.

"Fine," Wick rolled his eyes and called the waitress over. "I'll have a stack of pancakes with ice cream and maple syrup thanks,"

"Didn't have breakfast?" Raven asked. Wick shook his head.

"I did, but I wouldn't mind having something else as well."

"What are you, a cow? How many stomach's have you got?"

"At least two," Wick grinned. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Ah, you love my boyish charms," Wick ignored Raven's reaction.

Wick spent the next couple of minutes silently examining Raven's notebook while she sipped her tea. Eventually he put the book down and looked over at his friend.

"It's not bad, but the design is shocking. You're no engineer that's for sure – but then I did know that already."

"Why do you think I asked for you to look it over then? I can take it away if you're just going to insult me all morning," Raven said with a raised eyebrow.

"You wouldn't do that, I'm much too charming," Wick wiggled his eyebrows at his friend. Raven didn't grace his comment with a response.

They sat together for the next hour and a half, going over the required parts, equipment needed, where to find the aforementioned articles and where they would create their project. Despite Raven's promise to let her younger brothers assist, they decided to work on the project at Wick's home over the holidays, as they needed space and quiet - something the Griffin/Blake household was not known for. Wick's parents had given him their granny flat for his 16th birthday, meaning that he had plenty of workspace. Raven would have to find a way to make it up to the boys.

After Wick had eaten his plate of pancakes, minus the tax Raven took as compensation for her muffin, it was time to go shopping. They split the list and went separate ways to expedite the hunt. Once they had bought everything they could, they met again. It was shortly after lunch by this point, and Lincoln had sent Raven a text asking when she would like to be collected. It took a little bit of organising, but Raven and Wick decided to keep up their momentum and after a few calls Raven obtained permission to stay the night at Wick's place so that they would work together. A gracious Lincoln would collect an overnight bag of Raven's from home - packed by a not-so gracious Bellamy, and then drive both Wick and Raven to Wick's home since Wick's parents wouldn't get back from work til later that day. Lincoln made it clear that Raven now owed him a favour, to which Raven responded that so long as it didn't have anything to do with his blonde sister she would be happy to oblige.

"I don't think it's such a bad thing that Finn dumped you," Wick commented as they were waiting for the car, he made a point of closing examining his fingernails as he said this to avoid eye contact.

Raven raised an eyebrow and made a noise that said 'oh, do go on,' but without words.

"Well, you know, he's a nice enough fella and all but you don't want him to stay with you if he doesn't see you as more than a sister. For starters that would be creepy, but it would suck as well."

"How so?"

"Just, you'd never be treated the way you wanted to be treated. Clarke did you a favour."

"I'm amazed you remembered her name," Raven said.

"Hard not too, the way you've been going on about her lately. Anyone would think you're jealous that Finn is dating Clarke, not that Clarke is dating Finn."

Raven sat silently for a moment, pondering the new perspective. Her rational mind accepted Wick's conclusions easily, and knew them to be true - especially regarding how she wanted to be treated, but she wasn't ready to start liking her new roommate. She just shrugged noncommittally. She wasn't going to tell Wick he might be right. The boy had more than enough ego to get him through life already. He did not need more.

"Why does everyone call you Wick?" Raven changed the topic.

"You mean instead of Kyle?" Wick clarified.

"Do you have some other first name I don't know about?"

Wick shrugged in response.

"It started because there was another kid in my class called Kyle, and then it just stuck. It would feel weird having most people call me Kyle now. Obviously not everyone does."

"I'm not going too," Raven said.

"Fine," Wick said, jokingly offended. "Shall I start calling you Reyes?"

"If you want," Raven replied.

"Well, that's a boring response," Wick sighed. "Where is this brother of yours?"

"He's not my brother,"

"Might as well be," Wick said.

Raven checked the time.

"He should be here soon."

They weren't waiting long. Lincoln arrived about ten minutes later. The car ride to Wick's home was a jovial one. Wick knew how to get on someone's good side, and Lincoln was open for a conversation. The two boys chatted in the front while Raven looked out of the window absentmindedly. It occurred to her for a brief moment while they were talking, just how much younger than them she was. In a few years it wouldn't matter as much, but just listening to the boys talk made her suddenly feel small. Now that she had a moment, she took the time to consider Wick's comment about Clarke, Finn and herself. While she disagreed with his comment that people would think she wanted to date Clarke, she knew that Finn leaving wasn't such a bad thing - especially when it was put in a logical way. The feeling of her youth made her wonder if maybe she was wrong to treat Clarke as she did. She doubted that she would change her behaviour overnight, but if Octavia was getting along with Clarke then maybe she could as well; just not tomorrow.

**o.o.o**

Raven was pulled from her thoughts by Lincoln asking her a question.

"What are you planning on doing with this stuff once you have it?"

Wick turned to look at his co-conspirator, also curious.

"I wanted to see if I could build something that small since I haven't tried doing it yet. Truthfully I hadn't thought about what to do with it once I had it; maybe I'll stick it in someone's office," she joked, though she wasn't sure if Lincoln could tell. Wick on the other hand laughed.

"Who do you know that has an office?"

Raven shrugged.

"No one, yet," she said. "I might one day though."

"I'm not comfortable with you building this equipment," Lincoln said. "Bellamy isn't either, he said so when I went to collect your bag. You know that your Mum probably wouldn't be happy either."

Raven frowned, about to comment that Lincoln had known her mother for too short a time to be able to say that but Lincoln seemed to know that was coming.

"Those were Bellamy's words, not mine. My Dad probably wouldn't be very impressed either, though he'd never say anything. He respects your Mum's authority and the fact that you don't know him very well."

"Tell you what," Raven wanted to placate Lincoln so that he would stop telling her off in front of Wick. "Once we've made it, assuming we do of course, we'll see if we can use it for any school science fairs' and then we'll give it to Mum. She can decide what to do with it."

"That seems pretty fair," Wick agreed with his friend. "She's in it for the fun, I'm in it so that she can owe me a favour and then your Mum can be in it because she'll get some cool stuff at the end. Though it would be a shame if it got thrown out," Wick finished, knowing it would be a possibility.

Lincoln seemed satisfied with that answer, and didn't broach the topic again. They reached their destination about five minutes later. Wick didn't live too far from town.

"Behave yourselves," Lincoln said, this time looking at Wick. "No funny business."

"I don't know what you're insinuating," Kyle Wick made an effort to look shocked and appalled by Lincoln's comment. Raven rolled her eyes and hopped out of the car, meaning that she missed his next comment to Lincoln.

"Besides, she's still hung up on Finn. She'd never have me."

Lincoln smiled.

"Good. No funny business," he repeated as Wick stepped out of the car and closed the door. Raven was walking to the gate, her overnight bag on her shoulder, and saw Wick turn back as Lincoln lowed the window and gestured for the boy to lean through the open space.

"She might not right now, but give it time. She'll come around."

Wick's shrug said 'I'm not sure I believe that, but thanks anyway.'

Raven missed the exchange between the boys, and as Wick approached she asked him what her brother had said.

"He told me not to kill you, not matter how frustrated I became."

"What about how frustrated I become? You sure know how to press people's buttons," Raven followed her friend to the separate house, where they started to get to work on their project.

**o.o.o**

On the way home Lincoln pondered the relationship between the two kids who had just been in his car. He wasn't much older than Wick, but he was older than Raven by a bit, which gave him the ability to see a little of the future that Raven might not. Raven would get over Finn, maybe not tomorrow or the next day but eventually she would get over him and when she did, she might be pleased to find that someone better had been near her the whole time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:**_ I loved writing the previous chapter with Raven and Wick, so much so that you may expect to see more of them! This time around, its what you've all been waiting for - A Bellarke centric chapter! Hope everyone enjoys :) _

**Clarke** was downstairs starting on dinner when her father arrived home from work that evening. Jasper and Monty had pulled out their lego sets and were attempting to create a Death Star in the lounge room, which meant it was a restricted area - if only because she didn't want to stand on a stray piece of lego.

Jake Griffin looked exhausted and slightly worried.

"Hey Dad," Clarke ran over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Sweetheart, where is everyone?"

"Lincoln is playing chess with Octavia in the dinning room because Jasper and Monty have set-up shop in the lounge room. It's a big of a hazardous environment at the moment, so we the older kids don't recommend you entering their domain."

Mr Griffin raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Lego," Clarke elaborated. "Raven is staying with a friend of hers for the night, apparently she okay'd it with Aurora, and Bellamy…" Clarke shrugged.

"Who knows about him," she finished.

Jake nodded in agreement.

"Did you have any luck getting into his team for school? I know you were trying to swap, I notice things." Mr Griffin smiled at his daughter.

"I did, in a preliminary setting. We've got some training tomorrow. He and Octavia are going to put me to a physical test to see how well I do and if I pass then I can stay."

"You'll do wonderfully," Her father patted her on the shoulder. "You'll make your mother proud. You always do."

Clarke blushed at the compliment, but only briefly. It was a bittersweet moment.

"How was work?"

"Busy, stressful, the usual," her father reported, keen to leave his day at the office behind him.

"Aurora should be home soon as well," Clarke said.

"Mm, she sent me a text a little while ago. Need a hand?" Mr Griffin offered. Clarke nodded, with nine people living in the one house meals needed more than one person to prepare.

"I'll drop my bag and get Bellamy while I'm at it. Everyone should be helping," Jake patted her on the head and went back the way he came. Clarke heard him stop at the lounge room and tell the boys to help set the table.

**o.o.o**

Bellamy came down shortly after Mr Griffin disappeared.

"Your Dad said you might need a hand?" he didn't seem enthusiastic but at least he was here to help.

"Jasper and Monty are setting the table and watching Octavia and Lincoln finish their chess game, so if you could help in here that would be great."

Clarke gestured to the sink which was filling with dirty kitchenware used in the cooking process.

"If you could get a start on that?" she asked. Bellamy nodded and made his way over to the sink, pausing by the stove.

"What is that awful smell?" he said. Clarke's jaw nearly dropped at the jibe, and she was about to stick up for her cooking when Bellamy's face cracked and a smile appeared.

"I'm just kidding Princess, don't get your knickers in a knot. It smells fine."

Clarke smacked him with her wooden spoon. Bellamy winced and held his hands up in surrender.

"You're damn right it smells fine," Clarke grumbled.

"Jeez, you sure don't know how to take a joke," Bellamy rolled his eyes as he put his hands down, but they flew up again when his comment prompted Clarke to brandish her spoon again.

"I wonder who wears the pants in this relationship," Octavia said as she walked into the room.

"I do," Clarke and Bellamy said simultaneously. Octavia laughed.

"All you kids need is a suit and a dress and then it would be official,"

Bellamy didn't bother to respond to his sister's comment. Why give credence to complete lunacy. He would never want to marry someone like Clarke.

He shot a sideways look at the blonde who had turned back to the stovetop and was checking on the food. At least, he didn't think he would.

Octavia must have noticed his glance at Clarke because when his eyes returned to his sister she gave him an unreadable look.

"What's for dinner?" Octavia asked Clarke, looking away from her brother.

"We're having a beef and veggie stew. I've got some dinner rolls in the oven as well,"

"Some?" Bellamy asked dubiously. That didn't sound like many.

"I've got 18 warming. Is that enough?"

Bellamy was still a little dubious. That was only enough for two each, and he and Lincoln could easily have more. Then he remembered that Raven was away, and wondered if he would be able to eat hers.

At that moment they heard the front door unlock as Aurora Blake arrived home. Mr Griffin, who had been walking down the stairs, was the first to greet her. Monty and Jasper abandoned their posts at the dinner table and even Octavia went to say hello.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Clarke as the kitchen fell silent.

"You and I are going for a five kilometre run tomorrow morning, then we're going to the basketball courts with Octavia and Miller before lunch to see if you're as good as Octavia thinks you might be."

Clarke groaned inwardly. She hated running. Basketball she didn't mind, she and Lincoln used to play it together but running was not only boring - it was plain awful.

"Don't think you're up to the challenge?" Bellamy asked.

"I can do it, probably," Clarke said honestly. "I just dislike running."

"You'll have to get over that Princess," Bellamy said. "We play to win, so we don't plan to muck around on the course."

"Can you stop calling me Princess," Clarke asked him, in a politely frustrated tone.

"No. It pisses you off. Why would I stop?" Bellamy said, finishing the dishes currently in the sink.

Clarke didn't respond, except to say that she thought dinner would be ready now. Bellamy went to check the table was set, and asked Lincoln to help them put everything on the table. Octavia returned as well, and with four sets of hands, dinner was on the table. Clarke had to slap Bellamy's hand away from the large bowl of dinner rolls before it was put on the table.

"Wait until we're sitting down, jock," she admonished. Bellamy frowned.

"I do whatever I want, Princess," he said, but he didn't try to take a roll again until everyone was seated.

**o.o.o**

Dinner was a loud affair, everyone recounting their stories from the day. Luckily in a bigger family, Clarke could escape the duty of needing to speak at the dinner table. Normally she would happily join in the conversation, but she was tired and happy to let others pick up the slack. It also helped that she was sitting at the other end of the table. Bellamy was sitting beside her, because Octavia had ensured she was seated next to Lincoln.

They sat in a slightly awkward silence for most of the meal, listening to everyone else and pretending that the other wasn't sitting next to them. In a moment when Bellamy and Octavia's attention where elsewhere, Lincoln tilted his head to the slide and frowned questioningly as he gazed at his sister. Clarke just smiled and shrugged. She was tired mostly, there wasn't anything particularly on her mind tonight. Lincoln returned the smile, seemingly satisfied that his sister wasn't feeling depressed and turned his focus back to the conversation.

Clarke took Bellamy's plate and added it to the her stack while everyone was talking, and was surprised when he murmured a thank you in response. He also helped her gather some of the other dishes quietly, so as to not interrupt the flow of the conversation.

"So Clarke, do you think you can be less of a Princess when we're at camp?" Bellamy asked her.

"If you're asking me to be more like a Queen, I can certainly do that. I'm more than happy to take over from your leadership."

Bellamy looked away for a moment to hide a laugh.

"I can't see you making a good leader Princess."

"You clearly don't know me very well then.'

Bellamy nodded. He agreed that he didn't know Clarke well.

"I suppose what I meant was, are we going to have a problem at camp? We're obviously having difficulty maintaining a conversation at home and I don't want to have problems."

"I'm not the one being a prat all the time," Clarke frowned. Bellamy was the one who was constantly being rude.

"Maybe you are a little bit," Bellamy frowned. "Sure, I know I haven't been warm and fuzzy but neither have you. It's a two way street Clarke."

For a moment, Clarke couldn't figure out what it was that Bellamy had said which sounded odd, then like a lightbulb she realised.

"I think that may have been the first time since we moved in together that you've addressed me using my name. You've called me Clarke when you're speaking about me to someone else, but never to me."

"Olive branch," Bellamy said. "Albeit, a small one. I don't want to be your best friend."

"I don't want you to be my best friend either. I like my friends the way they are, and you're not exactly someone I would usually befriend,"

Bellamy looked a little insulted, but before he had a chance to respond, Aurora announced that it was time to wash the dishes and tidy the kitchen.

Mr Griffin smiled at the kids, and retreated into his office, clearly concerned about something from his day at work, and wanted time to himself to work the problem. Aurora Blake-Reyes meanwhile helped clear the table and then went and monitored the boys while they finished with their lego.

In the hustle, Clarke noticed Bellamy walk away, a frown on his face. If anyone asked her then, why she thought Bellamy was walking away she wouldn't have had the faintest idea. She did notice that he closed the door to the dining room rather forcefully when he left however.

"What's up with Bell?" Aurora asked her daughter. Octavia shrugged.

"He seemed fine earlier, he'll settle down if we leave him be."

**o.o.o**

Clarke helped initially with the dishes, but Octavia and Lincoln seemed happy to finish alone so Clarke was dismissed. She wandered back to her room, but paused on the landing and looked down the hallway towards Bellamy's room. She knew that it must have been something she said, but she didn't know what and she felt that after Bellamy's comment about an olive branch that she should at least _try_ and fix the problem. Somewhat unwillingly, she found herself walking away from the staircase to the attic and towards Bellamy's room. She knocked on the door, and was surprised when he opened the door. She'd expected him to ignore the knock.

His frown deepened as he laid eyes on her.

Deciding that they might be about to have an argument, Clarke pushed her way past the guard at the door and entered Bellamy's room. She didn't want anyone else to hear them argue.

"Get out," Bellamy snapped at Clarke. He'd been too slow to stop her coming in because he hadn't expected it, but that didn't mean he'd let her come in.

"Shut the door Bellamy," Clarke sighed in a frustrated way, as if she was talking a child. Bellamy flexed his hands in an effort to be patient.

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because I want to talk to you without the rest of the house listening."

"Oh, you want to talk to me?" Bellamy slammed the door, causing Clarke to jump. Clarke gave him a confused look.

"Talk to me? As if you think that I'm someone worthy or old enough to talk too?" Bellamy wasn't yelling, he obviously didn't want the rest of the house to hear either, but he was obviously getting more worked up as time past.

"I'm confused, why are you mad?" Clarke asked. "I don't get it, one second we were talking and then the next you were storming off in a huff. The only reason I came to talk to you was because you were the one saying that we needed to 'extend the olive branch' before we went on the camp."

Bellamy threw his hands up in the air, as if the answer was staring Clarke in the face.

"You don't get it do you? For a smart-arse snob, you're quite thick."

Clarke was fed up with his cryptic arguing, so she grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it in his face.

"Stop being a prick, and explain to me what the problem is! I'm making an effort to get along with you."

Bellamy caught the pillow before it hit him. He'd clearly been practicing since the sponge incident.

"Do not throw things at me," he growled.

"Stop acting like a child!" Clarke snapped back. Anger and hurt glinted in Bellamy's eyes and he threw the pillow to the ground.

"Christ, you can't help it can you? You just have to keep digging the knife in?"

"Well sure, I'd stop if you'd tell me what knife I'm using!"

"Get out," Bellamy gestured to the door. He'd had enough of this conversation.

"No," Clarke rolled her eyes at him, as if he'd made a bad joke. "I don't know what it is, but obviously you have a problem with me and I won't leave until we've at least put the issue to rest. You're the one who said…"

"I take it back. No olive branch. No joining the team. Get out," Bellamy said, his tone of changing to one of weariness. Clarke stared at him. That was completely unacceptable. Clarke sat on his bed, adamant that she wasn't leaving.

"Tell me what's wrong?" she asked, this time her voice was low and calm. One of a person trying to understand a friend's pain.

"You are!" Bellamy threw up his hands as if that explained everything. Clarke blinked, it was a start she supposed - but not a good one.

"Could you be a little more specific?" she asked as politely as she could in the current circumstance.

"You and your fancy grades with your Harvard plans, and your stupid Princess 'airs' - always acting like you're better than everyone; like you're better than me. You're always calling me a child, like I'm stupid because I grew up differently to you - because I need to get the extra credits from this camp and you don't," Bellamy was pacing as he ranted.

Clarke was completely taken aback. She knew people didn't like her because they thought she was a snob, but this was a different level. She'd never gone out of her way to try and make someone feel inferior. Bellamy's words hurt, they twisted her stomach and pushed the air from her lungs for a moment. She tried to explain that she'd never meant for that but Bellamy just waved her words away, like they were smoke and meaningless.

"Hey!" Clarke said, standing and walking over to Bellamy. "Don't wave me off! I should be allowed to defend myself."

Bellamy looked down at her, their height difference wasn't much, but it was enough.

"What could you possibly say? That you didn't mean it? Yes you did, it's who you are. You don't care that other people don't like you because you're a smart arse…"

Clarke slapped him, stopping Bellamy mid sentence.

He put his hand to his cheek and glared at her.

"You want to know why I behave like I do Bellamy Blake?" Clarke said. "Because I'm trying to live up to what my mother wanted for me, whether I want it or not. I was her little surprise Princess, but I was also her blood and she always rode me harder than Lincoln. She loved us both, but expected more from me. Lincoln never held it against her or me, which I love him for. You want to know why I call you a child? Because you're acting like one! If you want me to treat you like an equal than start acting like one. I wanted to join your team because we're going to be living together and I was hoping that it would help me get along with you and Octavia and when Lincoln is gone I won't have any support. You'll have your siblings, but I'll be by myself. Monty is sweet but he's little and it's different," Clarke took a breath and continued. "So to conclude, I never intentionally wanted to hurt you by making you feel inferior. You're not, obviously. Just because your grades are lower than mine doesn't mean you're stupid. It means you're busy doing more important things. Octavia told how much you helped out at home. Stop having an inferiority complex, and it's not a bad thing that I don't care what other people think of me most of the time. You should try it."

Bellamy looked a little taken chastened after Clarke's outburst. He rubbed his face where she'd slapped him and muttered,

"At least a quarter of that stuff wasn't relevant,"

"Don't make me slap you again, Blake."

"Try it," Bellamy said. "I'll be expecting it this time."

"You feel better now you've unloaded your issues on your housemate?"

"Look," Bellamy said with a sigh, running his hands through his hair "…I only have an inferiority complex around you."

"Then get over it," Clarke said, a little uncaringly. "I'd like to be able to live with you. With everything that people say about you, you don't seem like a horrible person. I just don't understand why we got off on such a bad foot."

Bellamy shrugged noncommittally, and Clarke was suddenly acutely aware of how close they were standing, she made an effort to ignore it. She didn't want to step back because that would admit she was feeling uncomfortable and she didn't want to loose to Bellamy Blake.

"Maybe because of that boyfriend of yours," Bellamy's eyes flicked away from Clarke's to her lips and back again. He wasn't blind to their proximity either, though he didn't seem to mind it, which annoyed Clarke.

"Finn is fine, he has nothing to do with this."

Bellamy just laughed and stepped back, making his way to the door.

"Fine, I'm not mad anymore. Olive branch accepted and all that. Can you please leave me in peace now?"

Clarke frowned slightly. She was unsatisfied with the result of this argument, but she didn't want to be in Bellamy's room any longer.

"Fine," Clarke said and crossed to the door.

"Goodnight Clarke," Bellamy said, not unkindly, as he opened the door for her to leave.

"I'm still on the team?" Clarke double checked before she left. Bellamy sighed and nodded.

"I try not to be unreasonable, sometimes it escapes me I admit, but hey I'm only 17, cut me some slack."

"Never," Clarke smiled as she walked out of Bellamy's room and towards her own. If he wanted her approval, and she his, then they would both have to work for it.

**o.o.o**

_Thats the end of this chapter folks. I just finished writing it and loved it so much that I thought I'd just post it straight away! It was lots of fun to write thats for sure. Did Bellamy tell Clarke that he liked her or was it just that Clarke has that effect on people? I want to hear your thoughts :P Goodnight all xoxox LT_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi Everyone, thanks for your continued support, please don't forget to leave a review :) I've got a bit of a plan as to where we're all going now, so should have more OTP moments for everyone in the future. _

**Chapter 15**

Later that night** Jake Griffin** and his partner were settling into bed for the evening.

"You seemed stressed at dinner?" Aurora asked.

"I encountered a problem at work," Jake replied as he pulled back the covers and hopped into bed. "I was looking at the plans and building materials used for one of Go-Sci's buildings - you know the Ark Building?"

Aurora nodded. Everyone knew that building. It was one of the biggest in the city, and certainly one of the busiest.

"Well, I noticed a few anomalies while I was looking over the paperwork, a couple of things that don't quite make sense. Tomorrow I'm going to visit the building and have a look on site at the materials used. I'm going to take Sinclair with me and we'll have a closer look. It might be nothing, but if it isn't then it could mean the whole building is unsafe."

"Do you think it's really that serious? I remember on our first couple of dates you mentioned Diana Sydney had been the head project manager. She's a big name, I can't see her cutting corners," Aurora said pondering the implication.

Jake stopped himself from rolling his eyes, he wasn't Clarke's age anymore. Diana Sydney was a slimy bureaucrat. He could believe she would cut corners with the materials, but at the moment, he wasn't even sure that there had been corners cut.

"It's probably nothing," Jake said, believing his words. "I just want to make sure, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Of course," Aurora smiled at her partner and leaned over to kiss him. "I think it's time to turn out the lights," she smiled at him playfully, "Jasper and Monty are asleep."

Jake Griffin didn't need telling twice.

**o.O.o**

**Octavia** was a little pleased that Raven wasn't at home, it meant that she didn't have to endure any judgemental looks regarding either Lincoln or Clarke, and it meant that she could have to room to herself.

She wasn't sure that she wanted Lincoln to go to university. He was fun to have around, and she was definitely into him. She never lied to herself about romantic stuff, she could tell when she was into someone. What she couldn't tell was whether Lincoln had mutual feelings. He was difficult to read at times.

Lincoln wasn't the only on Octavia was having difficulty with. Octavia could usually read her brother Bellamy like an open book, but today had been different. When he'd been speaking to her in the morning about Clarke joining the team, he'd been reasonable and even a little amiable to the idea. She hadn't seen him again until dinner, when he had seemed fine but after dinner his mood changed. She couldn't figure out why. She'd noticed that he hadn't spoken to Clarke much over dinner, rather she'd noticed that they both looked uncomfortable with their seating arraignment. They hadn't looked upset about it though…

Octavia lay on her bed, racking her brain for an explanation to her brothers behaviour, but she couldn't come up with one. She decided to put it out of her head and got changed for bed. Not that she wanted to sleep in her bed. She would have been more than happy to sneak out of her room, walk to the other end of the corridor and join a certain someone but she wasn't sure he, or any other household members, would be impressed. She turned the light off and closed her eyes, deciding to leave her male troubles behind for the time being.

Just as she was drifting off, her phone alerted her she had a text message. She rolled over and groped around in the dark for her phone. She found it quickly and looked at the message.

_Goodnight Octavia_

_L._

Octavia smiled. Maybe her boy troubles weren't as bad as she thought. She put the phone down, rolled over and let her mind wander. She was asleep within ten minutes.

**o.O.o**

**Authors Note: **5 kilometres = 3.1 miles (roughly)

**Clarke** was woken much earlier than she liked the next day by an uncaring Blake boy. Bellamy pulled the blankets off the bed when Clarke didn't rouse. Clarke threw her pillow at him.

"Enough with the pillows. Get out of bed Blondie," Bellamy threw the pillow back, "It's time to go for our morning run."

"I hate you," Clarke grumbled without opening her eyes.

"Nice to clear the air," Bellamy said with a chuckle.

"Fine, I'm getting up," Clarke opened her eyes and looked at Bellamy, who was standing at the end of her bed with his arms folded - clearly skeptical.

"I'm up already - now get out. Unless you have plans to watch me get changed."

"You're not my type Princess," Bellamy rolled his eyes, but turned and made for the stairs.

"What - smart, pretty and hilarious isn't your type?" Clarke jibed.

"They are," Bellamy turned back and grinned, "But having breasts is also important and you definitely don't have those."

Bellamy ducked down the stairs before Clarke could throw her pillow at him again. She knew Bellamy was joking around. Despite all the things people had against her, her figure was not one. She was well proportioned and she knew it. Bellamy was just being a dick. That wasn't new though.

She changed as quickly as she could, wanting to have the morning run over with, and met Bellamy downstairs. When she enquired where Octavia was, Bellamy told her that Octavia had opted not to join them. Clarke couldn't help the little kernel of annoyance that she was left to fend of herself while Octavia was able to stay in bed.

She would probably feel more charitable later - maybe tomorrow when she didn't have to go for a early morning run.

"We'll jog five kilometres, or as much of it as you can jog," Bellamy explained as they stepped onto the pavement.

"Don't forget to stretch," Bellamy added, as he started his own stretching session. Clarke copied his movements - not that she didn't know how to stretch her muscles, she just figured that Bellamy had a better idea of what they were doing.

"We'll also walk for a minute, just to the end of the street," he jerked his head in the direction they would be walking. Clarke just nodded in confirmation.

Once they were finished, Bellamy set a fast pace to the end of the street and clearly expected Clarke to match his stride. It didn't bode well for the run ahead.

As it turned out Bellamy set a relatively slow running pace, explaining as they jogged that it helped conserve energy for a longer run which was particularly useful for her. He almost bragged that he could run the same distance much faster than they currently were but seemed to at least _try_ to make it sound educational so Clarke forgave him. She also forgave the comments because she was trying to concentrate of running and not on maintaining a conversation. The first kilometre wasn't as bad a Clarke thought it might be, but it was only uphill from there - literally. Bellamy had found a route that took them to a slightly hill-y part of their suburb and after that point Clarke was finding herself struggling. She had to stop and walk, her face red and puffing, for several minutes while she recovered. Bellamy glanced at his watch, which Clarke noticed despite his attempt at subtlety, causing Clarke to pick up the pace. She didn't want to loose. She knew running long distance on hills wasn't a strong suit of hers but she was at least going to try.

By halfway through the third kilometre - which involved more walking than the second kilometre, Bellamy handed her a bottle of water and told her to rest for a moment. They'd stopped next to bus stop so Clarke was able to sit for a moment.

"You have crappy stamina," Bellamy assessed.

Clarke responded by turning the water bottle and squeezing it in his face. Bellamy frowned.

"Was that really necessary?"

Clarke nodded and took another swig, "Don't insult me."

"Was trying too. I was just stating a fact."

"Then don't be so rude about it."

"Alright, fine. You're lacking in stamina," Bellamy amended ungraciously.

"Was that so hard?"

"Not as hard as this run is for you," Bellamy grinned, pleased with himself. Clarke decided to ignore him.

"You'll have to practice this a bit more," Bellamy sighed, leaning back. "Last year there was a marathon as one of the camp activities."

"I remember someone saying, but it was 6 kilometres overall. Everyone only needed to run one kilometre, not five."

"It'll be good for you," Bellamy patted Clarke awkwardly on the shoulder.

Clarke had one final swig of water before returning the bottle to her running partner and standing.

"Lets get this over with. I'm hungry."

Bellamy grinned.

"Me too!"

After a rest, the remainder of kilometre three wasn't as bad as Clarke originally anticipated. Kilometre four she was back to huffing and puffing, a stitch in her side and her cheeks flushed. She pushed through it for a while, the slow pace of the jog was helpful in that regard, but slowed when they hit number five. They were almost back at the house, which was a relief. They walked in an easy silence for roughly a hundred metres, before Bellamy increased the pace again. Clarke was pleased that she had at least a working level of fitness, otherwise she wouldn't have made it.

She was glad when they arrived on their street, but only for a moment.

"Time to see what you're made of Princess," Bellamy tapped Clarke on the shoulder and started sprinting to the house.

Clarke picked up her pace instantly, though she knew she wasn't going to beat him. It wasn't about beating him - not this time. By the time she arrived at the front gate she was wheezing and panting, and felt like she wanted to be sick. Not that she was going to share that with Bellamy. He didn't seem blind to her suffering however because he said.

"Sit for a moment and catch your breath, then we'll just walk slowly to the corner and back while we stretch. It's just as important to stretch at the end as at the beginning."

Clarke nodded, sucking in her breath.

"Can we do basketball tomorrow?" Clarke asked after a moment. She really didn't feel up to any more exercise with Bellamy Blake today.

Bellamy smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"If it was just you and I then sure, but I've organised for O and Miller to be there as well and I don't want to cancel on them."

Clarke sighed and nodded.

"Why are you being so nice to me this morning?"

Bellamy paused, then grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the ground.

"Come on, we can talk and walk. Better to get the cool down finished as soon as possible."

They started a gentle stroll down the road, with Bellamy leading the stretching again.

"Well, it's partly to do with how miserable you look right now," he said, getting back to Clarke's question.

Clarke half laughed and half coughed. How comforting.

"I mean, you did not look like you enjoyed that at all."

"I didn't. I hate running," Clarke said, starting to feel a little better now that she was moving much more slowly.

"Because you're bad at it?"

"Yeah. I prefer team sports,"

"You realise that most of those have running?" Bellamy said skeptically.

"Netball, Volleyball, Tennis even Badminton have less running," Clarke said, too tired to be defensive.

Bellamy nodded thoughtfully.

"Guess we'll have to change that," he said with a smile.

They turned at the corner and headed back the way they came.

"I seriously doubt that you'll change my mind regarding running," Clarke said emphatically.

"You never know, you might start to like it,"

"It's nice that you think you can change my mind about anything. What's the other part," Clarke went back to their original topic.

"Sorry?"

"The other reason you're being nice to me."

"Ah," Bellamy paused and winced a little bit. "Partly because of last night. I'm trying to be less judgemental of you."

"Hopefully that will apply to my running times," Clarke said, causing Bellamy to laugh.

"Just the once," he said.

They were back at the house and through the front gate by this point, and Bellamy made an effort to stay a few steps ahead of Clarke so that he could unlock the front door. He also held the door open for her, which earned him a confused look which prompted him to comment that he always helped invalids.

Clarke would have to find a way to pay him back for that comment, but she decided to have a shower now and think about that problem later.


	16. Chapter 16

_Another chapter for the lovely readers. We're starting to get into a bit more Bellarke-y stuff. Still slow burn, sorry guys. I want to make you want it for the really bad :P but also I really want to portray they relationship they have in the show as well because even though they don't have any romantic scenes, they trust and care about each other so much that I want to do justice to them. _

_I'll try and work on developing Octavia and Lincoln's relationship next chapter because we haven't seen much of them and they're also important. Does anyone want to see more of Jasper and Monty? I'd like to write more about them but because they're little they aren't __crucial to the story line but I can add some filler of them if people particularly want that. The nice thing about FanFic's is that it's different to reading a book so it can be open to some suggestions :)_

_Enjoy today's chapter folks. LT xo_

* * *

Bellamy drove Clarke and Octavia to the basketball court where they were meeting Miller. On the way it was decided that they would play a hour game of girls versus boys and go to McDonalds' afterwards. Clarke wasn't too keen on the last part of the plan but she was willing to go in order to bond with her future team mates.

Clarke happened to glance at her phone while Octavia and Bellamy were speaking in the front seats and noticed she had a message from Finn.

**C, I've been released from my grounding and was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with Luke, Glass and I tomorrow? The science fiction one about Matt Damon on Mars.**

Clarke smiled at her phone. Luke was keen on science fiction and Finn made an effort to get along with her friends. She loved the idea. She hadn't seen Luke and Glass since the party - hadn't seen Finn since then either, and knew she would enjoy it.

She sent a quick reply asking when and where, and told him that if she didn't reply for a couple of hours it was because she was with Octavia. Clarke decided not to mention that she was also with Bellamy. Finn could likely guess she was with both of the older Blake siblings but she knew that after ditching Finn to join Octavia and Bellamy's team, Finn wasn't especially fond of the oldest Blake. Finn had never been overly friendly with Bellamy, and this was just one more reason not to be.

"You okay back there?" Octavia asked, since Clarke hadn't spoken for a while. Clarke nodded.

"Yeah, just organising something for tomorrow with my friends."

"I suppose you can have the day off…" Bellamy said, as if he was now in-charge of Clarke's schedule.

Octavia laughed.

"I think you'll need the day off tomorrow, after the way Bellamy pushed you this morning, and how I'm going to push you this afternoon."

Clarke sighed. She liked sports, but she'd never been one for joining teams and training several times a week. Tomorrow she would be sore. Lincoln would find it hilarious.

Despite Octavia's comment, Basketball wasn't nearly as bad as Clarke anticipated. It was a little awkward at first, when she and Miller were talking as she'd almost never spoken to him before but Bellamy and Octavia each took their second aside shortly after arriving so the awkward phase didn't last long.

Clarke and Octavia talked strategy for a couple of minutes while Bellamy and Miller did the same. Octavia did comment if Clark's game was off because she was tired from her run then she needed to do more exercise in future. Sometimes Octavia wasn't a sympathetic girl friend, a bit like her siblings. Clarke wasn't terrible at the sport though. She'd played with Lincoln when they were younger, and it wasn't as if she didn't exercise. She mightn't be as good as the Blake siblings, but she at least could keep up - if only through sheer willpower by the end of their practice match.

They played for 30 minutes after shooting hoops for 20.

Clarke was glad when it was over, but pleased she'd enjoyed herself. The others had given her tips for shooting, and even though they were on opposite teams for the practice 'match' both Bellamy and Miller had given her tips when she was marking them. If hanging out with the Blake's and their friends was always like this, then she wouldn't have much to complain about.

Hopefully adding the other team members wouldn't take anything from the dynamic that had developed over the hour at the court.

"You learn pretty fast," Miller commented as he wiped his face with a towel. "Little more practice and you'll be good, we wont have to worry about you on the field. Your boyfriend isn't bad at Basketball either, maybe when you hang out with him you can practice."

Clarke thought that was a pretty good idea, and thanked Miller for the suggestion - missing the unreadable look that flashed across on the Blake siblings faces' at the mention of Clark's boyfriend. Miller on the other hand, was more observant. Octavia and Clarke took a moment and went to change their shirts before the four of them left for lunch.

"Not a fan of Finn Collins anymore Blake?" Nathan Miller asked his friend.

Bellamy frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw that look when the blonde mentioned him. You didn't look impressed."

"Did you know he and Raven dated for a little while?"

"Oh so that's why," Miller nodded. "I thought maybe you were trying to move in on his turf."

Bellamy raise an eyebrow at Miller.

"You have to admit, you letting her on the team was a bit left field. We never saw it coming."

"I haven't given her the all clear yet," Bellamy refuted.

"Yeah, but you will. She's smart, and not terrible at sports. If she hangs out with us more over the summer and comes to our team practice sessions she'll be fine by the time camp arrives."

Bellamy knew Miller was right, at least about letting Clarke on the team. He'd be an idiot to say no.

"Plus the teachers love her, so they might mark us more easily on some of the team activities because they don't want her to fail," Bellamy said, a little jokingly.

"You wouldn't let some stranger into our group for that sort of a reason. Not when that's only a guess. You want the extra credits as much as the rest of us, and having a smart aleck around will help us get there," Miller knew his friend well. "That's why I was surprised when you said she might be joining. Her being a stranger to the group and all - its why I thought you might have a thing for her."

Bellamy sat for a moment, pondering.

"Nah, I just don't like Finn because he dated Raven and then dumped her, and apparently started hanging out with Clarke pretty soon after."

"You and those sisters of yours," Miller shook his head. "They're going to want to date someone properly soon enough and then what will you do?"

"Buy a shotgun," Bellamy said, as though he'd thought about this already.

"You're going to want to date someone soon enough as well," Miller grinned at his mate, this time with a devilish look.

"Can't too busy looking after two girls already. I don't need a third."

"Yeah? I could have sworn you already had a third - a very blonde third."

Bellamy threw his towel at Miller who caught it and laughed.

The girls came back then and they all gathered their belonging and went for lunch.

Lunch was fun, Bellamy had to admit. Clarke, after relaxing, was more fun to be around than he'd thought possible on the day they'd all moved in together. She and Miller seemed to get along fine, though Miller occasionally looked across at Bellamy and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Bellamy pointedly ignored those particular looks. They chatted for an hour of so before Miller said that he had to go to work - he had an afternoon/evening shift that he had to go get ready for. The three of them decided to head home as well.

At one point on the drive home, Bellamy looked in the rearview mirror and noticed that Clarke had fallen asleep. He smiled a little to himself at the sight. The little blonde princess looked a lot less annoying asleep. Octavia and he chatted the whole way home, but made sure they didn't speak loudly enough to disturb her.

"I think we should do a lap around the block," Octavia said as they got closer to home. "She looks pretty happy there."

"If we go straight home then she can sleep in her own bed which would be a lot more comfortable."

"Mm, true. Shame to wake her though. She seemed pretty worried about failing today so I think she pushed herself more than she normally would."

"I get the impression that she pushes herself a lot normally. She must if she's on the road for Harvard," Bellamy responded.

Octavia 'mmm'ed again. "Mental strain is different to Physical strain though."

"Physical strain is good for her. If all she does is study all the time she'll get depressed. You now what Mum is always saying 'Remember to exercise kids, all the doctors say that it decreases depression and helps with stress. I want you to be happy and healthy'," Bellamy imitated Aurora Blake and his sister chuckled at the accuracy.

"I love Mum, she tries her hardest," Octavia looked out the window.

Bellamy grunted in agreement.

"So do you Bell," Octavia smiled at her brother now. "When is your next shift at work?"

"Tomorrow. I'm going to be working a few more shifts a week now that the move is all over and things have calmed down a bit."

"Shame, you can't be at home to argue with Clarke, or guard me against a certain older brother."

"Don't you dare. Not under the same roof," Bellamy glared at his sister, ignoring the Clarke comment.

"We wont be under the same roof for much longer."

"He'll be moving away, and you'll be at home and then he'll meet someone at college because that's what you do at University and then you'll be pining for someone you can't have. Just like Raven is doing at the moment."

"Spoil sport," Octavia said, ending the conversation as they arrived at the house. She leaned around and shook Clarke's knee to wake her.

"You look like you should take a nap," Octavia advised Clarke as they all hopped out of the car. Clarke yawned and nodded.

"I think I will. Don't know if I can be bothered to go all the way upstairs though."

"Yeah you can. You don't want Monty or Jasper running into the lounge and disturbing you," Bellamy advised as they entered the house. Clarke nodded in agreement. It was a sensible comment. Clarke decided that she would go to the attic for her nap, despite the two sets of stairs.

"Goodnight Grandma," the Blake siblings said to her at the same time.

Clarke just waved them away with another yawn and headed up the stairs. She was looking forward to her nap.


	17. The Break Up!

_**The Break-Up**_

_A/N: Okay, just so that we're all clear on the 'Base' system because some people have different definitions to me. 1st = Kissing/Making Out, 2nd = Touching, 3rd = Oral, 4th/Home Run = Sex._

* * *

The holidays started flying by. Raven was spending most of her time with Wick while they worked on their project. Aurora didn't mind her daughter spending so much time with a boy because she knew when it came to Raven's mechanical work not much else came first. The benefit of Raven being away from the house was that she and Clarke clashed less, and even when they were around one another the arguments were less heated; Raven wasn't even shooting lasers with her eyes whenever the blonde entered the room.

Bellamy was either at work, or with his friends getting ready for camp but he did make sure that at least every second or third morning he went for a jog with Clarke. Octavia or Lincoln went with her the other mornings. There had been one particularly fun morning where all four of them found themselves out of bed and downstairs ready for a morning jog. They'd been making good progress until it had started raining. The clouds had finally dropped their load at the exact moment that the four of them were halfway through the jog. They were all drenched by the time they got home, and if Bellamy hadn't needed to go to work that morning there would have been far more arguments over who was in the bathroom.

Clarke had been last into the shower that morning, and as a result had caught a nasty cold. Jake Griffin hadn't been very impressed and informed his daughter that she needed to take better care of herself, despite being buried in his work and often finished late only to return home looking stressed. Jasper and Monty had volunteered to bring her soup in her bed of suffering but Aurora had decided that the young boys didn't have the skills to climb the stairs to the attic, open the door and carry a tray of soup. Mostly because it was soup. Lincoln had fallen on his sword and looked after his little sister while people where at work, out with friends, with the exception of one day when he and everyone else went out leaving Clarke alone which prompted Finn to come and visit, claiming he didn't mind if he got sick.

Clarke felt a little silly being waited on, and made sure that she told Finn that when he arrived.

"It's a good excuse to see you. I've hardly seen you at all these holidays - did you know that Wells sent me a message asking if I had heard from you lately. The sky is clearly falling."

Clarke laughed at that. Wells disliked Finn more than Bellamy.

"I'll have to call him more. He does get lonely."

"I don't mind," Finn's smile was apologetic. "He likes you more than he should."

Clarke sighed.

"I am aware…"

"And you still hang out with him?" Finn frowned, he mustn't have known that Clarke was aware of Wells' feelings.

"Yes I do," Clarke said defensively. "We've spoken about this before. It was a while ago but I made it clear that I didn't see him as more than a friend and he accepted that."

"It doesn't seem that way."

"I don't care. How Wells feels about me is his problem now. I made my position clear - at the time I said to him that if he didn't want to be around me because I didn't feel the same way then I'd stop hanging out with him, but he assured me it was fine."

Finn didn't seem to think this development was fine.

"I don't have to like it though," he said, like a petulant child. Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you do. Come on, he's one of my best friends. Besides, I'm sick at the moment, so I'm playing the sick card and telling you to drop it," Clarke smiled a little bit and coughed to demonstrate her sick status.

Finn rolled his eyes but changed the topic.

"There was another reason I wanted to come over today, since I knew we would be alone."

Clarke gave him a suspicious look. She definitely wasn't in the mood for any fooling around. Thus far, she and Finn had only reached third base because they hadn't been able to be alone most of the time they were dating. Finn had asked but hadn't pushed for more, but she didn't think he would want to do anything today - would he?

"It's nothing like that - though I like that your mind went there," Finn smiled and reached out for Clarke's hand.

"I needed to talk to you properly."

Clarke pulled her hand back. Talking in that tone of voice was never a good sign.

"My parents want to move across the country. They've been talking about it for almost a year but they've never seemed serious until now. They want me to swap schools for the beginning of the new year."

"Isn't it bad to pull you out of your school and send you to a new one for the last year?" Clarke replied, trying not to think about the implications.

Finn nodded.

"Usually, but this one has a really good bridging program into Bio-engineering which will help me join NASA eventually."

Clarke closed her eyes and held her hands to her chest, refusing to cry.

"So you're leaving?" she said, wanting to hear the words.

Finn was silent for longer than she expected, so Clarke opened her eyes. He looked like he was in pain, and nodded.

"They were going to look at houses near the school on the weekend that I had the house party. I didn't find out until afterwards, and then I didn't know how to tell you. Octavia threatened me that night - told me not to break your heart, did you know?"

Clarke laughed, a strangled laugh, and shook her head.

"That's nice of her. I'll have to ask her what she had planned."

Finn gave Clarke a broken look.

"I didn't know, I swear. Every time my Dad mentioned it, it just sounded like wishful thinking as if he was saying 'we should go to Africa this year' - which we aren't, just to be clear."

"Wouldn't a school like that need to do an interview or an entrance exam?"

"Both and yeah, Mum took me to the school one weekend. You were busy with Thalia that weekend I think."

"You didn't think to tell me then?"

"I wanted to tell you in person! It's not exactly the sort of thing I wanted to tell you over the phone - can you blame me?"

"A little bit," Clarke muttered.

"You don't mean that."

Clarke didn't respond to Finn's comment. They sat in silence for a moment while Clarke thought of what she wanted to say next.

"When are you moving?"

"…Three weeks."

"Of course," Clarke rolled her eyes. Three weeks was nothing. It was only five weeks until school started. Figures Finn would leave it until the least minute to tell her. "You should tell Raven that you're going as well. She might want to know, and she shouldn't find out from me."

"Yeah, I'll tell her."

"Better do it soon, she's staying over at her friends place tonight but she'll be back tomorrow night and I don't plan on not mentioning this."

"We don't have to break up," Finn said, a little hopefully. "We could try long distance."

Clarke gave him a look.

"I'm not moving to be near you once school finishes. I'm going to university, and I've already decided on my preferences. You're not going to one of them, so whats the point in doing long distance? It's better if it's just a clean break."

Finn was silent again. Clarke wanted Finn to leave her alone. She wanted to be able to absorb this in peace. She hadn't been expecting this at all. She wanted to be able to get used to the idea in her own time, before her family and her new housemates came home. God, everyone was going to make fun of her, especially after what happened to Raven. She was glad she had an excuse not to go down to dinner tonight. She didn't feel like eating anything. Was there anything she could do to make Finn stay? Clarke wondered if she should tell him that she didn't want him to go, but she decided that she didn't want to seem weak. Finn was going, and that was that.

It took a lot of courage to break the silence that had fallen between them. It wasn't the usual comfortable silence that falls between people, or even the uncomfortable silence when someone is trying to find something to say. It was silence when someone tells you a part of your life is over, or that someone has died, a silence that you never want to break because the next thing you have to say was to acknowledge what was happening - to make it real.

It took a lot of courage but somehow Clarke managed.

"I think I'd like to be alone for a little while."

Finn nodded and reached over to squeeze her hand.

"Okay. I'll go. I just… I would like to see you again before I go, but I'll understand if you don't want too. The ball is in your court," Finn leaned over and gave Clarke a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything Princess," he said, leaning back to look into her eyes. Clarke felt like he'd slid a knife into her gut. She nodded.

"It'll be okay eventually. I'll come and see you before you go. I just.. need some time."

"Bye Clarke," Finn pushed himself off the bed, and gave Clarke a hug before he walked down the stairs, giving her some privacy to cry.

* * *

Bellamy Blake was the first one home that day. His shift had finished and he'd decided to skip going to visit Murphy because it had been a busy day and he just wanted to take a shower and watch a movie. The house was locked and quiet when he came home, so decided that he should dump his stuff and just check to see if Clarke was still alive before he had a shower.

As he walked up the stairs onto the second floor, he thought he heard Clarke laughing quietly. If she was able to be awake and laughing about something, she could probably go for a jog tomorrow morning. He dumped his bag in his room and made his way towards the attic and as he got closer he realised that it wasn't laughter he was hearing. He increased his pace and took the steps two at a time as quietly as he could, not wanting to alert her to his presence yet. When he reached the top he stopped, what did he plan to do if Clarke was crying as he thought she was? They weren't really friends. They got along alright, but he wasn't sure he knew how to handle what he might find. He heard a hiccup and decided at least he could offer to make her a cup of tea or…something.

He opened the trapdoor and entered the room.

"Uh… Clarke?" he said hesitantly.

He heard a sniffle and the crying quietened.

"Do you want.. I dunno..some tea or something?" he asked.

"..No," Clarke replied.

"Ah.. okay," Bellamy didn't really know what else to say.

"Tissues would be better," Clarke admitted.

"I can do that," Bellamy was relieved. Tissues were easy. He went downstairs and fished a box out of the bathroom before returning to the attic.

"Here you go," this time Bellamy came into the attic and went up to the bed. Clarke was hidden under the blanket, clearly not wanting to be seen.

"Where do you want them?"

"Just there," Clarke's arm appeared from under the blanket and pointed at her bedside table. Bellamy put the tissues down and looked at the lump.

"What happened?"

"Don't want to talk about it,"

"The girl who always wants to talk, maybe I should just stay here and enjoy you not talking," Bellamy chuckled, and then turned serious. "You can talk to me if you like. The nice thing about us not being good friends is that I'm less likely to judge you if you've done something stupid."

Clarke pulled the blanket back and sat up and frowned at him.

"Are you kidding me? What happened to that argument the other day? You're more likely to judge me more than anyone."

Bellamy shrugged sheepishly.

"Have a tissue," he handed her the box.

"Thanks," Clarke accepted.

"You look awful. How long have you been crying?"

"Maybe an hour? You smell awful," Clarke replied. Bellamy grinned.

"Thats work. It's mainly heavy lifting. I don't plan on doing it forever but every little bit helps. I won't be in school forever and I'll need something for when I graduate."

"Good for you. You should still take a shower."

"I was planning on it, but I thought I'd check to see if you were still alive."

"Thats awfully kind of you."

Bellamy 'mmm'ed.

"What happened?" he asked again. Clarke was silent for a while before she shrugged and looked away.

"Finn,"

Bellamy nodded in understanding, Finn caused a lot of trouble.

"He's moving away."

"Really, When?"

"Three weeks,"

"Damn," Bellamy said. His opinion of Finn Collins sunk. "He could have given you a bit more warning don't you think?"

Clarke made an affirmative sound.

"Bellamy," Clarke reached over and grabbed his hand. Bellamy was a little bit startled, but he didn't mind the contact. He realised that he quite liked the feeling of her hand in his; it was much smaller than he'd noticed. He sank to the bed and pushed those thoughts aside to listen to what she was asking.

"Please don't tell Raven."

Bellamy couldn't help it, he hadn't been expecting her to ask him that, he laughed.

"Can you imagine her reaction?" he laughed and squeezed her hand when she tried to pull it away, slightly offended.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. She'll find out eventually though - especially if you keep crying."

"I told Finn that he had to tell her that he's moving away. I didn't want her to find out through me."

"She might not care anymore," Bellamy chuckled thinking about how much time was spending on her project.

"She certainly does seem to get along well with Wick," Clarke agreed with a sniff, her thoughts running along a different line. Bellamy raised a skeptical eyebrow, not wanting to respond to that particular thought. If Wick made Raven cry, like Finn was with Clarke, they might have to have words.

"Do you want me to go speak to him?" Bellamy asked, not really sure he wanted too. He started absentmindedly using his other hand to reassuringly stroke the back of Clarke's hand. She didn't seem to notice, or mind if she did.

She shook her head.

"I can get Lincoln to do that, but thats okay. It sucks right now, but it's probably better. We would have broken up eventually when we went to university. At least this way there weren't as many feelings getting in the way."

"Seems like there are plenty of feelings to me," Bellamy was referring to Clarke's red eyes and blotchy face.

Clarke's cheeks turned a darker shade of red and she pulled her hand out of Bellamy's grasp in order to get another tissue. Bellamy was torn, he'd liked the feeling of her hand but he knew that he shouldn't. What had he said to Octavia - 'Not under the same roof'.

"You know what I mean," Clarke continued. "It's different if you break up after..well…you know…" Clarke trailed off, partly to sniff again and partly because of the topic. Bellamy grinned at her.

"Finn never got to home base?"

Clarke rolled her eyes and threw her tissue into the waste basket she'd moved closer to her bed.

"Good for you - he's a loser. You wouldn't want to do that with him."

"Know this from first hand experience do you Bellamy?" Clarke threw a little jibe and chuckled. Bellamy smiled.

"Queen of Comedy now are you?"

Clarke shrugged and smiled, and seemingly without thought, placed her hand back where it had been before. Bellamy smiled and returned to stroking her hand. He figured that she was probably letting him do this not because she liked him more than anyone else but because she needed comfort. He didn't mind being the person to give it to her. That was when something Lincoln had said early on in the piece drifted back to him 'She's too smart for you, I don't have to warn you away from her because she's not silly enough to go for you.' Clarke didn't notice him pause at the thought, which he was glad for. Bloody Lincoln. Way to ruin a moment.

"There are plenty of other guys out there you could do that with who would be much better picks."

Clarke laughed and shook her head.

"What? You don't believe me?" Bellamy asked.

"It's not that, its just…you. You're being so nice to me. I was scared that you were going to make fun of me. I was going to skip dinner so that you wouldn't see my face and comment. Lincoln wouldn't sit here and say something like that," Clarke paused and then amended her statement with, "at least - I don't think he would."

"I'm glad that I could be better than your expectations," Bellamy said. "It's nice to be able to impress a Princess every now and again."

Clarke laughed, and Bellamy was pleased that her mood seemed to be improving.

"You've done that more than I thought you would actually."

"Oh?"

"I mean, you were a complete prat in the first couple of weeks but since we've started speaking to each other I've noticed that you're not as much of a prat as you first appeared."

"It's good to know I can still be a prat," Bellamy said with a smile. He was enjoying this conversation.

"You're total ass half the time," Clarke agreed, "especially whenever you make me train with you but it is kinda fun."

"Was that a compliment?"

Clarke shrugged but didn't say anything.

"You still going to skip dinner now that you know I'm less of a prat?"

"Yeah. I don't want to have to talk to Dad.. or anyone else for that matter. Plus I don't think I could eat anything."

Bellamy smiled at her. He liked the idea of being her confident.

"I'll make you some chicken soup. I mean, technically you're still sick so thats what you give sick or sad people right?"

Clarke looked like she wanted to protest, but Bellamy held up a hand to stop her.

"It's fine. All I was going to do was drop a stock cube in a mug of hot water. I think if I can manage that, you can drink it."

Clarke smiled a little sadly at that, just because she was feeling a little bit better didn't mean she was totally recovered.

"Yeah, thats fine then. Those don't taste bad cold either."

"Shouldn't you be having ice cream though? Isn't that what girls do?" Bellamy remembered. Clarke paused and thought about it for a moment.

"Usually girls do that with someone. It's kinda pathetic eating large amounts of ice cream alone. Plus I don't know if we have any ice cream."

Bellamy shook his head.

"We do, I bought some home yesterday night after work, so I don't think the boys would have noticed it yet."

"Still don't have a girl friend to eat it with."

Bellamy paused before saying.

"Well, look, truthfully I'm not super keen to listen to all the ins and outs of your relationship with Collins because, well, I don't like him much, and thats not what guys do, but if you're happy to eat ice cream and watch a movie then I'll do that with you."

Clarke looked surprised by the offer, but after a moment she smiled and squeezed his hand. Bellamy took that as an agreement. He said he wanted to have a shower and get changed first but then he'd come back. He had to let go of her hand in order to leave which he did a little reluctantly. As he walked down the stairs he wondered if it was a good idea to get closer to Clarke. He'd seen Wells trailing after her at school, and knew how deep that boy was in and Clarke never even gave him a second glance. The problem was that as much as she pissed him off, she'd always impressed him with her looks and smarts, even at school. It wouldn't be much of a leap for that annoyance factor to change. He couldn't help hoping that it didn't. He refused to be some lovesick puppy.

As a way of ignoring himself, Bellamy took his time in the shower and picked a movie that Clarke probably wouldn't like but when he eventually returned with the ice cream and spoons and told her which movie he'd picked she didn't complain. He figured that she was probably just looking for a distraction and didn't care what it was. She even commented that action was a good choice, which annoyed him because he'd tried to pick something she wouldn't like but if he was being honest with himself he would have admitted that he was pleased. They put the laptop on the bed between them and Bellamy grabbed some of Clarke's cushions to prop himself. Luckily Clarke had a double bed so he wasn't having to sit in an uncomfortable position.

They stayed that way, eating the ice cream for the next couple of hours. Bellamy occasionally commenting on some aspect of the movie - some explosion or special effect, just to help distract her. Bellamy found that he was enjoying himself. Every once in a while Clarke would start sniffing and he'd pass her the tissue box. She didn't say anything about Finn, and neither did he and Clarke found that she felt much better by the time the afternoon was over.

* * *

_Almost Good bye Finn! Maybe one more scene with him in it but not for a little while yet. Now the stage is set! I love reviews and get very excited when people leave them. Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing the chapters. _

_All the best to my lovely readers_

_LT_


	18. The Break Up part 2

Octavia and Lincoln were the next people home. They'd collected Jasper and Monty from the house of their friend Maya who'd had a birthday party. The boys spoke so loudly and quickly on the way home that Octavia and Lincoln were ready to kiss the ground in relief when they arrived. Octavia handed Jasper the house keys and let the boys enter the house first so they could have a moment's reprieve.

"Bellamy's home," Octavia noticed her brother's car.

Lincoln smiled and reached over and brushed a strand of Octavia's hair behind her ear.

"I'll make sure I don't do anything untoward then,"

"Shame," Octavia grinned at Lincoln. She'd enjoyed their date today and was a little sad they had to go inside.

"I had fun though," Lincoln smiled at Octavia. "Shall we go inside?"

Octavia pouted and Lincoln shrugged as if to say 'it's not my fault'. They both hopped out of the car and followed their respective younger siblings into the house. Bellamy was walking down the stairs from the second floor when they came in.

"I might go check on Clarke," Lincoln said but Bellamy cut him off.

"I did that a little earlier and she was asleep."

"Oh, thanks," Lincoln was surprised that Bellamy had thought to check in on the girl. He hadn't thought they got along.

"Don't get testy, I just wanted to make sure she wasn't dead. I would hate to be the person who didn't pick up on that."

Octavia laughed at her brother.

"Nice to know you care so much about others."

Bellamy shrugged and smiled.

"What can I say, I'm good person."

Lincoln made a strangled noise and walked into the kitchen lounge area to find the boys.

"How was work Bell?" Octavia asked her brother who just shrugged and made a noncommittal sound.

"I'm stepping out to buy some ice cream now that someone else is home," Bellamy said, slipping his car keys into his pocket.

"I saw you come home with ice cream yesterday?" Octavia said questioningly. She could have sworn Bellamy blushed at her comment but she wasn't sure. It peaked her curiosity though.

"I ate it and figured we'd need more," he explained. Octavia snorted. No wonder he was embarrassed, eating a whole container of ice cream by himself.

"You'll get fat Bellamy if you eat so much ice cream. How do you not feel sick?"

Bellamy seemed relieved and chuckled.

"I do a bit, but it was worth it."

"Hey man, it's your body," Octavia shrugged.

"Do you want any particular flavour?" Bellamy asked as he made his way to the door.

"Nah, you know I don't much like ice cream."

"Just thought I'd check. What about Lincoln?"

"I think Clarke mentioned that he liked vanilla," Octavia said. It was a small lie. Lincoln had been the one told her that his favourite flavour was Vanilla. Octavia was sure he'd also been insinuating something, however she chose not to mention that to her brother.

"I'll see what I can do. Vanilla is a classic," Bellamy nodded in understanding and waved goodbye as he walked out the door to quickly visit the shops. As he stepped out of the door his phone received a text.

_Don't forget to get Strawberry Sorbet as while you're there. -_ Clarke

**Your brother wanted vanilla** \- Bellamy

_He always wants Vanilla. Get Sorbet. _\- Clarke

**I want vanilla **\- Bellamy

_Get your stupid vanilla then_. - Clarke

Bellamy snorted. He would get vanilla. It was more popular so everyone would be likely to eat it. He hopped into the car and sent a couple more texts before he started driving.

**You do not need more ice cream** \- Bellamy

_Princess wants ice cream, therefore she gets ice cream_. - Clarke

Bellamy rolled his eyes. All the more reason to not get the girl ice cream.

_Thanks for earlier by the way. It helped._

He smiled at his phone.

**You're just being nice to get ice cream.**

_…__Is it working?_

**No. You've had way to much ice cream. You're definitely going for a jog tomorrow.**

_Jee, Judgemental much?_

**Pot. Kettle. Black. Stop talking. I have to drive.**

_Strawberry Sorbet._

Bellamy thew his phone into the back seat, so that he wouldn't be tempted to look at it while driving, and started the drive to the shops.

* * *

Meanwhile, Octavia followed voices into the lounge room where the boys were bouncing on the couches and Lincoln was trying, without success, to stop the boys from destroying the furniture while in the throws of a sugar high. They were jumping from couch to couch playing a game they had aptly named 'Jump'. It didn't appear to the be first time they had played such a game, Octavia noted. They probably jumped between each others' beds fairly often.

"Hey boys, if you keep making lots of loud noise then you'll wake Clarke," Lincoln told them. "You know how grumpy she can be!"

Octavia surpassed a laugh. The blonde probably wouldn't appreciate someone calling her grumpy, but the warning was effective. The boys stopped jumping.

"Do you want to watch the TV for a while?" Octavia asked them.

Jasper nodded.

"Yes!"

"No!" exclaimed Monty. They looked at each other appalled, not sure how to proceed.

"What do you want to do Monty?" Lincoln asked his younger brother.

"I want you to play the piano, something we can bounce too!" Monty bounced while he made his request.

Octavia swore that if she ever had kids, sugar would not make an appearance at birthday parties.

"You play the piano?" Octavia looked at Lincoln, surprised this was something she didn't know. He nodded and gestured to the upright piano in one corner of the room.

"You thought it was just for show?"

"I thought it was more your sister's thing."

"She can play it as well, but I'm better - aren't I, Monty?"

Monty nodded furiously. Jasper looked put out.

"How about we have maybe one song and then we will put the TV on, you boys are starting to get too old for bouncing around the house like lunatics. How does that sound?" Octavia asked the pouting boy. Jasper cheered after the offer, despite his sisters' admonishment.

Lincoln sat at the piano that since the move had gone unused, except to check that it was still in tune. He played a boppy song that Jasper and Monty seemed to enjoy, and Octavia found herself enjoying the tune as well. The song was over all too soon for Monty but he had used some of his excess energy and didn't complain when Octavia turned on the television.

Octavia and Lincoln independently decided to stay with the boys and surprised each other when they simultaneously sat on the couch on either side of the boys. Lincoln chuckled and allowed himself to sink further into the couch.

* * *

When Bellamy returned home half an hour later, he found the four of them fast asleep on the couch with the television blaring. He quickly whipped out his phone to take a picture and smiled to himself. Everyone had clearly had a long day today. He wouldn't mind having a sleep either before the adults returned home.

He loaded the groceries into the freezer, sighing as he looked at the single scoop cup of strawberry sorbet he'd bought. He couldn't believe he'd bought it. He hid it at the bottom so it would be harder for someone to find. Preferably harder for the boys to find, but he wouldn't complain if Clarke didn't see it. He wasn't entirely sure how she would react to him getting the ice cream. Would she blush, get angry, be thankful or nothing at all? In a way it would be nicer if he didn't have to find that out.

His phone buzzed. He was half expecting it to be Clarke asking him about the ice cream, and wasn't sure how he felt when he discovered that it was a text from Finn Collins. They were in the same grade, and swum in similar social circles, as well as lived next-door for several years so it wasn't surprising that Finn had his number.

It was a very brief message saying that he had been unable to get a hold of Raven and wondered if Bellamy could get Raven to contact him as soon as possible. Bellamy sent a strongly worded response about how Finn shouldn't get other people to pass messages along and if he had something to say to Raven then he should just text her. It wouldn't matter if he came across as a jerk because, well, Raven already knew he was one. Now so did Clarke.

Bellamy wasn't expecting a reply to his message, but after a few minutes a response came. It didn't say much, it just asked if Clarke had told him what happened. Bellamy figured he was under no obligation to reply to the text message and so ignored it.

Ignoring it didn't last long.

Bellamy went on to say that Clarke had told him what happened, and that Finn was an idiot.

This time, Bellamy turned his phone off to stop himself from reading and replying to any text messages and decided to check in on Clarke again. She hadn't been taking a nap earlier, despite what he had told Lincoln. When they'd heard the car pull into the driveway, Bellamy had decided to leave and tell whoever had arrived that she was asleep so that she could have a little more privacy. He wasn't sure that privacy was what she needed, but he figured if that was what she wanted then the least he could do was help.

When he stuck his head into the attic for the third time that day, the first thing he noticed was that she wasn't in her bed.

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" said a voice from the bottom of the stairs. He jumped in surprise and looked down. There she was, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. I just wanted to check in…"

"I'm alright. Still feel terrible, but I'm okay." Clarke said as she walked up the stairs towards her room. The stairs were not designed to fit several people so Bellamy was forced to finish the climb into the attic to let Clarke into the room.

"Did you get any strawberry sorbet?" Clarke asked.

"It's nice to know you have your priorities straight. How are you meant to lead a kingdom one day if all you can think about is ice cream?" Bellamy teased.

Clarke put a hand on her hip.

"That doesn't answer my question Bellamy Blake."

"I only got you a one scoop cup," Bellamy didn't look her in the eye when he admitted that he had bought her the desired sugar treat.

Clarke's face split into a wide smile.

"That means you did get some for me though."

Bellamy shrugged noncommittally.

"It's downstairs, so it you want it you'll have to venture out of your nest again."

Clarke smiled weakly.

"Maybe later. I think I'm okay after the stuff we had before." She patted her stomach and lay back on her bed. Her legs dangling over the edge.

Later Bellamy wasn't sure why he did it, but he joined her on the bed.

"I know what you mean. Octavia thinks I ate the whole tub by myself." Bellamy said with a laugh. Clarke laughed as well and Bellamy decided that he liked the sound of her laugh much more than her tears.

"She must have been appalled."

"She was, don't worry." Bellamy rolled his eyes as he thought about his sister's response.

They chatted for a couple more minutes before Bellamy decided that, for his own sanity, he needed to leave.

"You coming to dinner?" Bellamy asked as he pushed himself from the bed. Clarke shook her head. Bellamy was struck by how much he liked the sight of her lying on a bed and he shook his head to dispel the intrusive thoughts.

"What's wrong with that?" Clarke frowned, misinterpreting the motion.

"Nothing," Bellamy said and descended from the attic, closing the trapdoor behind him. He needed to get out of there. He didn't like the feeling he'd had while talking to Clarke. He didn't like that he'd enjoyed talking to her. She was meant to be the spoilt snob who he'd been forced to live with by his un-caring mother. She was not meant to be his friend. For a spilt second he had an intrusive thought that maybe they didn't have to be friends exactly but he pushed the thought away and decided to go start getting dinner ready. It was only an hour until his mother and Jake arrived home and it would get busy then. Better to have a head start, and the fact that it distracted him from any more intrusive thoughts was a blessing. He wouldn't get his sleep, but he figured he would have some difficulty getting to sleep anyway at the moment.

* * *

Are things are starting to heat up between the two of them or is it just Bellamy who is starting the notice the change?

All the best, LT


	19. Chapter 19 - Break Up Day Part 3

Hi Readers, if anyone is confused by the different people in text conversations please let me know and I'll see what I can do to make it more understandable.

Cheers, LT.

* * *

Dinner that night was a relaxed affair, everyone was tired and Bellamy noticed that his mother and Jake were distracted. They both seemed to have something on their minds. At one point Jake asked after Clarke, and Bellamy tried his best to convey in the moment he had seen Clarke 'sleeping' she had seemed alright. It seemed to satisfy Jake, which Bellamy was grateful for. He wasn't in the mood to discuss Clarke Griffin. He was trying to put her out of his head.

There were only a few weeks left before school camp started and he needed to make sure that he was prepared. He wondered if he'd ever put this much work into his studies, and didn't think that he had. Maybe he was trying harder this year because he was graduating soon, or because he had a little more time to himself or simply because he knew that this was one area he knew that he could excel in. Sports, being outdoors, making decisions for the team - those were things he was good at. Writing breakdowns of books like 'The Great Gatsby' and learning about Accounting or Economics were things he was not.

Clarke on the other hand was good at those things, and he couldn't help resenting her. He didn't resent her much, after all she studied more than he did so it wasn't a surprise that she performed better in academics. What he mostly didn't understand why it was that she got under his skin so much more than any other girls he knew. He admitted that she wasn't similar to many girls he knew. Though as he glanced across the table at Octavia he realised that the blonde and his sister were more alike than one would initially think.

They were both good at arguing and bossing him around for a start. Bellamy smiled to himself as he thought of the ice cream. They both appeared to have similar taste in music and food from what he'd seen over the holidays. Octavia wasn't much of an artist he admitted. He almost hoped Clarke would show him more of her artwork. He had liked the painting on the wall in the lounge, and the one he'd briefly seen her working on in the attic.

Dinner was over sooner than Bellamy thought it would be, for which he was grateful. He helped with the clean-up and when Jake said he was going to go and check on Clarke, he surreptitiously sent her a text warning her of the impending visit. She didn't reply but he figured she received it.

He noticed he had a message from Finn in his inbox and debated whether to open it, knowing he would likely reply. Octavia distracted him at that point by telling him to stop playing on his phone and get back to work, which stopped him for the time being.

Lincoln asked Bellamy what his training plans were for the rest of the summer, and then started talking about his imminent move. Bellamy was surprised at first.

"Is it only a couple of weeks away?"

Lincoln nodded.

"About four weeks. I want a chance to move my furniture and get settled before University starts."

Bellamy noticed Octavia's disappointed face and felt secretly pleased his sister wouldn't be around Lincoln as much anymore. She might get over her crush.

"I'm glad that you both seem to be getting along better with Clarke now," Lincoln said, looking at the Blake siblings with particular attention on Bellamy.

"You shouldn't mention I told you both this, but she was worried that she'd be isolated at home when I left for University. She didn't say much to me, but I've known her forever."

Bellamy felt as if he should defend himself but knew that he couldn't, and noticed that Octavia seemed a little uncomfortable as well. They hadn't gone into the move with open minds about Clarke.

"But she seems to be more comfortable around you both now, which is good since I'm pretty sure things with Raven are still frosty."

Bellamy shrugged and without thinking said, "Maybe not for much longer."

Lincoln and Octavia looked at him in surprise. Bellamy back-pedalled quickly, not wanting to reveal anything about Finn. He shrugged as noncommittally as he could.

"You never know, they might start getting along when school starts. They're both smart, and Raven's been a little bit nicer to Clarke lately. I think Wick is rubbing off on her."

Octavia looked as if she thought someone had replaced her brother. Bellamy saying something nice about a boy one of his sisters was spending time with. Who was this person masquerading as her brother?

"I seriously doubt that," Octavia said in response to the girls getting along better. She was clearly ignoring the Wick comment.

"Anyway," Lincoln brought the topic back on point. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you guys are getting along better and hope it stays that way. If I find out you're being mean to her. I'll have to come back and make trouble."

Lincoln was looking at Bellamy again. Bellamy threw his hands up defensively.

"We get along fine. I won't cause trouble."

Lincoln nodded, satisfied his warning had been heard. Octavia looked as if she wanted to giggle for a moment before excusing herself to let the boys finish the dishes. They could hear her chuckling as she walked down the hallway.

Bellamy checked his messages when he was in the privacy of his room. The message from Finn was a warning. It almost made Bellamy laugh; almost but not quite.

It told Bellamy that he had no right sticking his nose into other peoples business and told, not asked, Bellamy to stay away from Clarke if he knew what was good for him.

**I wouldn't have thought who Clarke spent time with was your concern anymore.**

Bellamy replied.

Finn's text was prompt.

Stay Away. She's worth two of you at least. You'll just drag her down. She doesn't need people like you in her life.

**Fuck Off Collins. I do what I like. I don't take orders from you, and you don't get a say anymore in who Clarke spends time with. Not after the way you treated her and Raven.**

She'll leave you in the end. You won't be able to compete. You're nothing like her.

**You're a jealous prat of an ex. She'd leave you in the end because thats who you are as a person. I don't have to worry about that. I'm better than you.**

Bellamy decided it was time to block Finn. He didn't want to see any more messages. He hated that Finn had brought up some of his own insecurities when it came to dealing with Clarke. It wasn't as if Bellamy and Clarke were dating or even would date but he was under no obligation to explain his behaviour to Finn Collins. They weren't friends, never really had been but after behaviour like that, Bellamy wasn't going to give the guy any comforting feeling.

She wouldn't date you. She's not a tramp.

Bellamy glanced at his phone and wished he hadn't.

"Fuck off," Bellamy snarled at the man sending the message, even though Finn Collins couldn't hear the words or see the snarl. Lucky for him, because it would have devolved into fisticuffs if Collins had been standing nearby. Bellamy hurled his phone at his wardrobe in a moment of anger, and it connected it a bang.

"Gosh, what did your phone do?"

Bellamy whipped around in surprise to see that Clarke was standing in his doorway.

"What the hell Griffin? Have you ever heard of knocking?" Bellamy said angrily. He didn't want to see her right now. Clarke looked taken aback by his sudden change in mood. After all, only a couple of hours ago they'd been getting along fine.

"I just wanted to say Thanks," Clarke said, waving the ice cream he'd bought her earlier. Bellamy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to shake off some his annoyance.

"You're welcome. Have you ever heard of knocking?" He said tersely. Clarke nodded.

"You're right. I apologise. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

"Good," Bellamy said, walking over and retrieving his phone from the floor.

"Anything broken?" Clarke asked, and Bellamy wasn't sure if she was referring to his phone or his feelings.

"No," Bellamy lied. There was a small crack in the screen.

"Well, thats a big fat lie," Clarke said observantly. She put the ice cream down on his bedside table and walked over to his side to examine his phone.

"At least it's not too bad. The phone I mean. You - who knows." She patted him on the arm gently and took his phone to better examine it. Bellamy didn't realise soon enough that he hadn't opened the message, it was still an alert o83n his screen, so when Clarke pushed the home button the screen lit and the message appeared.

Bellamy pulled the phone out of her hands, but not before Clarke had seen the message and who it was from.

"You shouldn't stick your nose your where it doesn't belong."

"He's right you know," Clarke put a hand on her hip. Bellamy stared incredulously at her, after this afternoon he'd thought they were getting along. "Well, he's right about one thing," she amended. "I'm not a tramp, and I don't date losers - not anymore, but he's wrong about the other thing."

"What the hell does that mean?" Bellamy frowned at Clarke.

"Well, I mean…" Clarke seemed to realise what she'd just said and blushed slightly. "I wouldn't date you because we're living together. Not to mention you've been pretty rude to me in the past…"

Bellamy continued to frown. He had no idea where this was going, and it would appear neither did Clarke.

She took a moment to cough, which he suspected was mostly so that she could reset. "What I'm trying to say is that you're a nice person when you want to be, especially to your family and that most girls want to date someone who'll treat them with the same respect that you afford all the women in your family. We won't get into the respect you've afforded me since the move, since you and I both know you've been a complete ass, but… well…don't listen to Finn."

"You finished?" Bellamy asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Don't give me an excuse to throw something at you," Clarke waved her finger at him. "I was trying to be nice. You were nice to me today, so I was trying to return the favour."

"You're pretty terrible at it."

"Shut up Bellamy," Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Just for that measly pep talk, I'm taking this," Bellamy said, pushing past Clarke and grabbing the ice cream before she had a chance too.

Clarke seemed unimpressed.

"Don't give me that look. You've had more than enough sugar today. Go to bed," Bellamy tried to shoo the blonde away. She didn't bat an eye.

"What? Its not like I asked you to get into my bed. You're the one who just said…"

"I'll get that ice cream. You can't stop me," Clarke interrupted him with a smile

"I'm sure your Dad would love to hear all about your day, and about how you've eaten so much. I know I'd like to redeem myself in Octavia's eyes," Bellamy shot back.

"What if I send a message from your phone to some girl asking for a hook up?"

Bellamy snorted as he started his way out the door and downstairs to the fridge. Clarke trailing after him.

"Who are you planning on texting? You don't even know the names of any of my exes."

"I'm sure I could find out. I am friends with your sister. Who knows, you seem pretty close with John Murphy. Maybe I should send a hook-up message to him?"

Bellamy decided to ignore Clarke's last comment.

She didn't follow him all the way to the kitchen. She seemed to get bored, and waited at the bottom of the stairs. Bellamy put the ice cream back in the freezer and then headed back to his room.

"Do you feel better now?" Clarke asked as he passed her.

"Do you?"

"Not especially, but I've got better reasons. It's just an insult for you. They're easier to bounce back from."

Bellamy didn't reply. He did feel better. Finn was an arse, but he didn't feel like attacking the other boy now, but that didn't mean he felt like normal. He thought Clarke may have had something to do with that.

"I did mean what I said before," Clarke said after a moment. "You know, about you not being a loser or someone only tramps would date. You just have to nicer to girls that way you'll start on the right foot."

"I start on the only foot I care about thank you."

"Sure you do. That was why you threw your phone at the wall. Face it Bellamy, you have at least a couple of emotions."

"Goodnight Clarke," Bellamy said, walking away from her now that they were back on the landing.

"Yeah, Goodnight Bellamy," Clarke replied, realising the conversation was over for the time being.

"Don't text me if you can't sleep because of that prick," Bellamy stopped at his door and looked back. "He's not worth you loosing sleep over."

Clarke shrugged and broke eye contact.

"He was to me," she said quietly.

"If you really do have trouble sleeping then you can, but I might not reply. Definitely don't text him though. It's better just to let it be. You sending him 'don't go' messages won't stop it happening."

"Thanks," Clarke smiled. It was a sad smile, but Bellamy was suddenly struck by how lovely she looked standing across the hall from him. It was a shame, what she'd said about not dating him. Bellamy sucked in his breath, nodded to dismiss himself and slipped into his room - closing the door. He tried to push his thoughts away. He didn't want to date Clarke Griffin. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the text from Finn again.

If he didn't want to date Clarke, as he kept telling himself, then why hadn't he immediately told Finn it was never going to happen.

He snorted at his thoughts.

He'd partly not mentioned it because he liked pissing off Collins, and partly because he didn't feel he needed to explain himself, but there was probably a small part that had liked discussing the topic as if it could actually happen. Bellamy sighed and ran his fingers through his slightly curled hair in frustration. He figured it was time to have a shower; it might change his current train of thought.

Clarke changed, getting ready for bed. She still felt awful, but at least she felt as though she wasn't dealing with this alone. She tried to tell herself she was being ridiculous. They'd never had sex so it wasn't as if she had to deal with all the emotional baggage that came with, but she was still hurting. It was probably a good thing Bellamy had reminded her not to text Finn. She would've probably feel like doing that later. Hell, she felt like doing it now. She was curious as to how Bellamy came to be receiving messages from Finn about herself. She knew it was about herself, unless there was some secret person that Finn was breaking up with and who also knew Bellamy. She pondered the possibility for a short while and then dismissed it. It was unlikely.

Bellamy was such a hard person to get her head around. In the first few weeks he'd been if not openly nasty, certainly uncivil to her. Lately, especially since their argument, their relationship had been improving. Clarke almost wondered if she would describe him as a friend. He'd certainly behaved like a friend today.

She decided to send Thalia a message about what had happened with Finn and Bellamy. She needed an outside opinion. Wells wouldn't be any use, and Glass and Luke had no idea about this stuff. They never seemed to have problems, so they probably wouldn't have any helpful insights.

_Finn and I broke up today. _

_What! What happened? Why?! _\- was Thalia's reply.

_Apparently he and his family are moving across the country for his final year of school. He asked to give long distance a go but I decided that it would be a waste of both our time, since we wouldn't be planning on moving closer once school finished._

_Damn Clarke, that sucks. I know you really liked him. Anything I can do to make you feel better? Should I sabotage his car or something?_

Clarke laughed at the message.

_No, don't do that. _

_You're probably right. How are you?_

_Better than I would have expected. You know how in movies people are crying and sobbing for weeks and months? I always thought that breaking up with someone would be like that, but it's not. I cried for a while, and I think I'll probably cry again later but, you know, I'm not depressed - just sad. I think it helped that I had someone sit with me most of the day and make jokes._

_I suppose that's good that you're not debilitated by it. Maybe that means you didn't love him as much as you thought you did? Who sat with you - one of your new housemates? Should I be fearful that my position of best friend will be usurped? _

Clarke laughed again. She loved her friend. Thalia always managed to lighten the mood, but also knew when to be quiet and sit patiently.

_Don't worry. You're still in first place. Besides, it wasn't Octavia. She was out all day with a friend I think. She didn't tell me much… It was Bellamy Blake…_

Clarke wasn't sure how Thalia would react to that piece of information. Thalia had never spent much time around the Blake siblings and their crowd of friends at school. Until the move, neither had Clarke. Thalia's opinion on the Blake/Reyes siblings was about as educated on them as Clarke's had been before the move. Though Thalia had spoken to Octavia at Finn's party and her opinion on the girl had improved marginally since that point.

_Bellamy Blake sat with you and let you cry on his shoulder? Mm girl. At least you know you've got other options now that Finn is out of the picture. ;)_

_THALIA! _

_Hahaha, you know I'm just kidding. He is awfully good looking though. You can't tell me you haven't noticed, You're living the guy for heavens sake. Most girls can only dream of living with someone good looking who isn't related to them. _

_I'm not most girls. He's alright I suppose. His personality does leave a little to be desired. He wasn't pleasant to be around when we first moved in._

_That just means he's a deep, brooding character who improves upon better acquaintance. _

Clarke snorted. Thalia spent a little too much time reading romance novels.

_Would you want to date him? If he's nice enough to sit with someone he doesn't get along with when they're sad, then he would probably have nicer qualities that could be explored._

_I hadn't given it much thought. I don't especially feel like getting into another relationship at the moment._

_True. True. Maybe you should think about it though. If you're not careful you might give Bellamy the wrong idea. You told me about the argument you guys had, and how it was all a misunderstanding. It might be worth making sure there aren't more of those in the future._

Clarke sighed and placed her phone next to her on the bed. Thalia was right of course. She was just going to have to make sure that Bellamy didn't get the wrong idea.

_How romantic would it be though, having an illicit relationship and having to run around in secret, stealing kisses when the family is asleep or in the other room_.

_Oh my god Thalia. Really? You know that isn't me._

_I know…_

_I'm going to leave you and your crazy imagination alone for a while._

_Okay. Thanks for telling me about Finn. Lets catch up tomorrow or the day after, I'd like to hear the whole story, then lets do something cathartic like get a massage. I've never had one before and you're definitely in a stressful enough situation that you could use one. _

_Good night Thalia_

_Night Clarke._

This time when Clarke put the phone down, she got up and walked away and grabbed her towel she went. Time to check if the shower was free.

Bellamy was walking back to his room after a shower as Clarke descended the stairs. He was just wearing a towel, and Clarke couldn't help but think about what Thalia had been saying. He definitely was good looking, Clarke admitted to herself, but just because he was good looking didn't mean she wanted to date him. Bellamy disappeared into his room, seemingly not noticing Clarke on the stairs.

She dashed into the bathroom, it was hard to find a time when it was free with a household their size, and threw herself under the shower, hoping to wash away the misery of the day. Not that it had all been miserable. In fact, she'd enjoyed watching the movie with Bellamy. Sort of; it hadn't been a great movie but she'd enjoyed the distraction.

Tomorrow would be better. By then, Finn would have told Raven so that Clarke wouldn't have to and maybe the two girls would finally start getting along. She stretched and let the hot water soak into her muscles and decided that she would go out with Thalia. She'd felt much less sick today - despite what had happened with Finn. She could go for her jog tomorrow morning, though she might look in on Octavia to see if she would go jogging instead of Bellamy. Better to start sooner rather than later. The less time they spent together, the less likely there would be any mis-understandings.

* * *

_Hello my lovely readers, I just wanted to quickly say: Thank you for all your wonderful comments! I love getting reviews and knowing that you all are enjoying this little story is great motivation. _

_I've decided to mainly focus on Clarke and Bellamy from this point. I love writing about Raven/Wick, and Octavia/Lincoln and Jasper/Monty but I thought I would split them from the main story and give them a couple of chapters of their own stories. That won't be until this one finishes though. I love all of them, but this is a Bellarke fic so I'll focus on them for the moment. I'll still have the odd chapter for them because it'll help storyline wise but there's a little too much content with them all. Hope that's cool with everyone. - LT_

_P.s. Just so I've got a better idea - eventually there will be some more 'romantic' scenes and I wanted to know how steamy most people want those scenes? I.e. PG to Lemon-y. _

_P.p.s. I feel I should mention that I didn't mind Finn in the show. Sure he did some bad stuff but his character brought a fantastic dynamic to the show and I'd like to see him return in flashback scenes. I'm just portraying him as a rude prick because… well… you guys know. Bellarke._


	20. Chapter 20

Raven returned the next evening and Clarke was uncertain how to proceed. Should she speak to Raven or would Raven speak to her? Should they even speak at all?

Raven seemed to ignore Clarke for most of the evening, but much to Clarke's relief the silence didn't last forever. After dinner, when they had a moment alone, Raven said to Clarke, "I heard about Finn. I suppose that makes us even."

Clarke sighed morosely.

"Not something I imagine many people aspire too - having their mutual male friend dump them."

Raven laughed, a good genuine laugh which Clarke decided she liked.

"He should have told us sooner, right! I don't know if he has told you this, but he mentioned in his text to me that he's going to have a going away party next week. He told me to tell you that you're invited," Raven sounded a little hesitant.

"Are you planning on going?" Clarke asked.

"I hadn't decided yet. Do you think you will?"

"Who knows…" Clarke sighed again. She wanted to see Finn because she missed him, and yet she didn't want to see him because she didn't want to make things harder on herself.

"Neither of you should go," Bellamy said as he walked into the room with a couple of stray dishes that had been missed.

"Actually Bell, apparently we've all been invited," Raven said to her brother which surprised both Clarke and Bellamy.

"Mum was invited by Mr and Mrs Collins. They wanted us all to come since we've lived next to each other for such a long time. Mum was telling me in the car."

Bellamy groaned.

"They're so nice. I'd hate to offend them. It's their son I couldn't care less about."

"Mum says she's planning on going with Jake, but she said that we don't have to come if we don't want to."

"If Dad is going, then I think I will," Clarke decided on the spot. She needed some closure and she'd feel safe with her father in the next room. Bellamy sighed and gave Clarke a look that said 'really Clarke?'.

"If you're going Clarke then so will I. I want to go and say 'Good Riddance' to him. I might even take Wick as my date. I'm sure he won't mind," Raven said decisively. Bellamy groaned this time, though neither Raven or Clarke were sure if was the thought of Raven taking a date to a party or the thought that Raven was taking a date to a goodbye party for her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm going to have to come to keep an eye on you both aren't I?" Bellamy asked rhetorically. Raven shrugged.

"I wasn't planning on any funny business with Wick but if you think that we need a chaperone…"

"I meant the both of _you_," Bellamy said, gesturing to Raven and Clarke.

"I can look after myself you know. Besides, if I wanted back-up I'd get Wells to come with me."

"Is he the kid who is always trailing after you at school?" Raven asked.

Clarke nodded, though she wouldn't have described him as someone who 'trailed after her'.

"The one who is madly in love you?" Raven continued slyly. Clarke gave the girl a look.

"Wells is not madly in love with me. We're just close friends, besides - I've already told him my feelings on the matter."

Raven gave her older brother a look that said 'Did you hear that Bell? She's told him not to creep out of the friend zone where she put him.'

Clarke half wanted to slap the girl. She almost wished Raven would go back to not speaking to her. Clarke shot Bellamy a look as well, in an attempt to get him to back her up. Bellamy made a noncommittal sound and shrugged at both the girls. The message was clear, 'I refuse to comment'.

"He's not _madly_ in love with me!" Clarke repeated defensively. Bellamy snorted.

"But you admit that he probably does like you," Raven said.

"I can't control his feelings. He needs to find someone else."

"Are _you_ going to find anyone else?" Raven asked Clarke. Bellamy also seemed interested in the answer. Clarke felt a little taken aback, and couldn't help recalling her conversation to Thalia about Bellamy.

"I don't think so. I'm going to try to concentrate on school this year," she said, trying to suppress a blush. She didn't want to talk about this while Bellamy was in the room, not after what Thalia said about him being good looking. She'd noticed today that she'd been a little more aware of him because of what her friend had said.

"I swear you look like you're blushing a little bit," Raven said. "I think you'll probably change your mind. There are loads of people at school who like you, it's not like you haven't got options."

"Seriously?" Bellamy and Clarke asked simultaneously. Raven nodded.

"Yeah. Myles and Wells, and I think the girl Lexa does as well. I know a couple of other people do as well but I don't know their names - only their faces."

"Lexa? Really?" Clarke said thoughtfully.

"Isn't she on Indra's team for the camp?" Bellamy asked, trying to place the girl.

Clarke nodded. She'd spoken to Lexa a couple of times and had thought she was nice enough. She'd not considered dating her because…well… they hadn't spoken much. It didn't seem like an option. Clarke wasn't sure that she wanted to spend more time around Indra and dating Lexa would probably come with her group of friends.

"Maybe you should date her," Raven said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No," Bellamy said quickly causing both Raven and Clarke to glance at him in surprise. "I mean, not until after camp. You're already going to want to go easy on your friends if we have any group activities with them. I don't want to have to worry about another group. We won't get the extra credits if you're distracted by someone."

Clarke didn't see Raven silently mouth to her brother 'Good Save', because she was facing Bellamy.

"Good to know Captain. I won't date anyone until after camp, though I don't know that I want to date Lexa because she's friends with Indra. Indra and I don't get along."

Bellamy nodded understandingly.

Raven rolled her eyes at her brother, which again Clarke didn't see.

"Well, thats it for me. I've had enough of you for now. Nice chatting Clarke, good to know we're on the same side now," Raven said, and left the kitchen.

"Do you think it's a good idea to go to Finn's party? You seemed pretty upset yesterday," Bellamy asked Clarke.

Clarke sighed and nodded as she folded the tea towels.

"I won't get into it, because I know you said you didn't really want to listen to me talk about Finn, but I do want to go."

Clarke looked across at him and she asked Bellamy a question he hadn't been expecting.

"You won't go back to hating me for that will you?"

Bellamy must have looked as surprised as he felt, because Clarke gave him an apologetic shrug. "I've liked not having to walk on eggshells around you guys."

"When were you ever walking on eggshells around me? I wouldn't call throwing a sponge in my face being delicate," Bellamy scoffed. Clarke had been many things since arriving but he wouldn't have described her as being delicate. Not even when she was dressed for the party on that first night. She'd looked amazing; Bellamy had never seen her look as good as she did then. She hadn't been delicate though, she'd owned her beauty.

"I could throw another one at you if you like."

"I don't think that's necessary," Bellamy held his hands up. "Don't worry about the party. If that's what you feel you need to do, then you should do it but I do think that you shouldn't take Wells as your personal bodyguard."

"Why not?" Clarke asked.

"If, as you say, you've made your feelings about him clear and he's still having trouble with adjusting, then you shouldn't put him into situations where he could misinterpret them. Like Raven said, it would effectively be a date since he'd have to stick to your side the whole time. If you don't want him to see you as more than a friend, then you also have to help him by not putting him into situations where he could," Bellamy replied after a moment of thought. He wasn't going to mention that he could be more comfortable if she didn't go at all. He made an effort to ignore his thoughts on the matter. If Clarke wanted to do this for some closure, who was he to stop her? He wasn't her brother or her boyfriend, so he didn't get to have input. Though recently he'd caught himself thinking that he wouldn't mind being the latter.

"You have some good insights," Clarke said, thinking on Bellamy's words.

"I know," Bellamy nodded and grinned when Clarke shot him a 'really?' look.

"I don't want to be alone though. Do you think Lincoln would come?"

"I don't see why not, especially if Mum, Jake and everyone else is going."

"Everyone else? Do you know something I don't?"

"Well, Mum and Jake are going so they'll probably take Jasper and Monty so they an have an excuse to leave by nine."

Clarke laughed outright at Bellamy's comment. It was true.

"Raven with be going with Wick, and you'll be going so either Lincoln or myself go to lend a hand defending the Princess."

Clarke rolled her eyes which Bellamy ignored.

"If Lincoln decides to go, then lets face it - Octavia probably will as well. Just because we don't like it doesn't mean it's not happening."

Clarke pulled a 'gross' face and then said.

"Since Lincoln will probably go as my 'defender', as you called it, that just leaves you. I don't imagine you especially want to see Finn - given what he said to you."

Bellamy sighed. Clarke was right. He didn't want to see Finn Collins. He did, on the other hand, want to be present at the party incase something happened to either Clarke or Raven.

"If everyone else is going, then I'll tag along. I can help keep an eye on everyone. I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind an extra set of eyes on Monty and Jasper. They're always causing trouble. Did you hear that they tried to build a slingshot after they watched an episode of _Malcolm in the Middle_?"

"Oh no," Clarke said.

"Oh yes. Thankfully Raven wasn't around so they couldn't fix some of their problems before Octavia noticed what they were up too."

Clarke and Bellamy laughed together at their younger siblings antics. They chatted for short while longer they decided it was time to retire for the night.

As they walked up the staircase Bellamy said,

"Just to be clear, I won't go back to stony silence for you going to the party. I'd do that if you and Finn hooked up at the party."

"Thats fair," Clarke replied. "Goodnight Bellamy," she said as she parted from him and headed up to her room.

"Goodnight Clarke," Bellamy replied.

The next week passed quickly. Bellamy had work, which meant that Clarke could easily avoid interacting with him some days. She ran with Lincoln of Octavia that week. There were a couple of days that Octavia and Bellamy dragged her to practice with their team. Clarke made an effort to speak to Monroe and Murphy instead of bantering with Bellamy. She felt a little strange about avoiding him. It wasn't that she didn't like Bellamy, in fact it was quite the opposite. She was finding in the moments when they did speak, Bellamy had different way of being that she enjoyed. She found herself wanting to speak to him, which hampered her 'avoidance' tactics. If Bellamy noticed her subtle attempts to avoid him, he didn't mention it.

Eventually the night of the goodbye party arrived. Raven had persuaded Wick to come, so he was sleeping the night in Bellamys' room. Jake and Aurora were attending, but much to their relief Jasper and Monty had decided that they wanted to stay home. It was a last minute decision. It happened while Clarke was getting dressed, so she didn't see the argument but she heard it. Monty and Jasper wanted to stay home. They didn't want to spend the evening with 'grown-ups'. They would be the only kids present and would get bored.

Jasper and Monty seemed quite adamant, so Jake was forced to ask one of the boys to stay home and look after the kids. Lincoln wanted to go to the party to keep an eye on Clarke, and Bellamy wanted to go to the party to keep an eye on Raven. Clarke could hear the boys arguing about it from her room in the attic. The more she heard them say, the more anxious she became. She wasn't sure that she wanted to go to Finn's party, mostly because she wasn't sure she wanted to see Finn. Finally, after ten minutes of arguing - which neither Jake or Aurora weighed in on as they were trying to settle Jasper and Monty while organising Raven, Wick and Octavia as well as themselves, Clarke decided that she'd had enough. She marched down the stairs ready to give the boys a piece of her mind.

Octavia, who was walking through the hall as Clarke descended, wolf whistled.

"You look hot. Finn is going to feel awful."

"That's the point," Clarke replied, side tracked from her lecture but touched by the compliment. Octavia grinned at Clarke and added,

"He's not the only one who'll be frustrated tonight."

Clarke had no idea if Octavia was referring to the blonde and Wells, herself and Lincoln, or even Clarke and someone else. Clarke decided the best course of action would be to shrug noncommittally, which she promptly did, and carried on her way towards Bellamys' room.

* * *

_Hi Everyone, I'm sorry that this chapter isn't much. I wanted to write more before I posted it but I've been busy, and I'm getting on a cruise ship today for the next ten days so I thought I'd post what I had because I don't know that I'm going to have internet access on the ship. I should have plenty of opportunity to write while I'm away however so hopefully by the time I get back, we'll be up to everyone going on camp and trust me - we're all going to love camp. ;)_

_In the meantime, I want want say a big Thank You, to everyone for supporting me this year. I hope you all have enjoyable end of year festivities, whether you're celebrating Christmas or something else._

_I hope to hear from you all again in the New Year,_

_Kind Wishes,_

**_LT_**


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi Everyone! I'm back from the cruise. We had and awesome time, and I wrote some great stuff ;)_

_I seem to be having some difficulty loading all of it into the 'Doc Manager' part of the website though. It keeps freezing halfway through after I press save and then asking me to refresh the page. It didn't mind if it was a small amount of words but it doesn't seem able to handle 6k (Has anyone else had this problem?) Basically it just means that I had to load it as two chapters instead of one. Sorry guys. (I could just be my computer? anyway)._

_Hope you all enjoy._

_Wishing you all a happy new year xoxo LT._

* * *

Bellamy was distracted from his argument with Lincoln when Clarke appeared by his bedroom door. She was dressed in tight black pants with a white top, some sort of shiny jacket and heels. She looked hot. She was clearly going for a 'You're an idiot for leaving' look. Bellamy decided that Clarke had succeeded hands down in that regard. She looked like a woman who knew her own mind, and wasn't going to put up with any crap. It wasn't just that she looked good, she looked strong and sensible enough to look after herself and Bellamy loved it.

He also decided he didn't like his train of thought, and tried to drag his attention back to the argument with Lincoln, but Clarke had other ideas.

"I don't need someone else to keep an eye on me," she said. "Dad will be there and he knows that Finn leaving means we'll be breaking up so he can keep an eye on me," Clarke was facing her brother and Bellamy was pleased that Clarke was on his side, until she turned to him and said, "and Raven doesn't need you to keep an eye on her, she'll have Wick. Both of you need to sort your stuff out, otherwise I'll pick which one of you stays."

The boys were silent for a few moments.

"I'll stay," Bellamy volunteered with resignation. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Finn or Wells fawning over Clarke, especially when she looked at good as she did.

He ignored his reasoning behind that decision.

He then ignored the thought he was ignoring himself.

"That was easy," Lincoln said triumphantly.

Bellamy shrugged.

"Go get dressed Lincoln, there is no way you are leaving this house with that stupid shirt on. You look like some 40 year old going through a midlife crisis whose decided he's going to live in Hawaii," Clarke turned back to her brother now that a decision had been made.

Lincoln looked down and Bellamy glanced at Lincolns blue Hawaiian style shirt.

"You leave my shirt out of this," Lincoln said defensively. "It's a beautiful shirt. I pull in all the chicks with this shirt."

"Not the good ones," Clarke shot back at her sibling who scoffed.

"Did you want me to wear a Rambo shirt - with those ribbed sleeves?"

"No," Clarke said without hesitation. Lincoln laughed at his sisters' disgust and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll learn to love me with my shirt," he said. Clarke rolled her eyes. Lincoln walked away then, since he had won the argument and was going to the party.

"You sure you're happy to stay home with the boys?" Clarke checked with Bellamy.

"You sure you're happy to go and see Finn? I didn't think the two of you had spoken much this week."

"We haven't. He sent me a text the other day asking if I was going to the party and that's about it," Clarke shrugged. "You should answer my question before you go asking me one."

"Just because you ask me a question doesn't mean I'm obliged to answer it," Bellamy said smiling. He wanted to touch Clarke's hair to see it was as soft as it looked but he kept his hands to himself. He wasn't sure she would appreciate him touching her hair.

"I didn't especially want to go to the party, so I'll stay back. The only reason that I wanted to go was so I could keep an eye on Raven."

Bellamy didn't add that he also wanted to keep an eye on Clarke during the party, but a moment ago she had seemed adamant that she would be fine, and he thought she might be annoyed if he revealed he wanted to keep an eye out for her.

"What are you going to do if Wick and Raven start dating?" Clarke asked curiously. Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Buy a shotgun?" Bellamy laughed at Clarke's skeptical face. "Well, maybe not."

"It's a shame you'll miss the party. I heard that Miller was going to be there as well."

Bellamy knew that his mate was going. Miller had been making progressively more jokes about him and Clarke lately, and Bellamy couldn't help but hope that Miller didn't say anything to Clarke at the party. At least when they were at camp, he would be around to stop Miller from saying anything stupid.

"Bellamy?" Clarke asked, curious about Bellamy's silence. Bellamy shook his head and brought himself back.

"Go finish getting ready for the party," he said and waved Clarke away.

"Oh by the way Clarke," Bellamy called out before Clarke disappeared upstairs. She turned to look at him. "Have you been avoiding me? You didn't ask me to go jogging with you at all this week."

Bellamy could swear he saw the blondes' cheeks turn a shade redder.

"I just wanted to hang out with Lincoln before he goes to university."

Bellamy frowned slightly but accepted the explanation.

"You missing my company Bellamy?" Clarke grinned at him.

"No," Bellamy lied. "Just curious."

"Sure," Clarke said skeptically, and disappeared into her attic room.

* * *

The Blake-Reyes/Griffin household minus three arrived twenty minutes after the party started, thanks to the debacle of leaving the boys at home.

Jake gave Clarke explicit instructions to let him know if she wanted to leave early. He could drive her home, or they could call Bellamy to collect her if it wasn't too late. Clarke gave her father a hug and replied that she could always get Tahlia or another friend to drive her home. She didn't want to be an imposition.

Jake glanced around to make sure Aurora wasn't nearby and whispered to Clarke,

"I really don't mind if you need someone to drive you home. I don't know most of the people here. They're all friends of the Collins family, and Aurora fell into that category."

Clarke laughed at her father.

"You want an excuse to leave early?"

"You said it, not me," Jake Griffin gave his daughter a hug and together they entered the building.

Jake watched as his daughter slipped away to find her friends, and hoped that she would be alright. Aurora appeared by his side just as he started to turn and look for her. She slipped her hand into his and smiled at him. Jake returned the smile. He cared for Aurora deeply. Almost as deeply as he had for Abby. Aurora also knew what it was like to loose loved ones, which was how they started talking after meeting at the school. They had both lost the love of their lives, and now they found another love in each other.. Aurora clearly picked Jake's train of thought and stroked his face gently.

"Thank you," Aurora said to Jake.

"For what?"

"For coming here tonight even though I know you've been stressed at work. For accepting that I didn't want to get married again. For taking this step with me."

Jake wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her chaste kiss, unwilling to be the talk of the party.

"You're welcome. Now I suppose we'd best go mingle."

"There should be someone here that can help you with your problem at work," Aurora remembered. "His name is Marcus and he's a lawyer. A good one. He might be able to advise you on how to bring those faults to the attention of Go-Sci. I know you've been having problems with getting anyone to meet with you. Marcus might be able to help."

"Marcus…" Jake paused, he was sure he'd heard that name before.

"We dated a long time ago. Before Bellamy. It was just a university fling."

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Is he Bellamys'…." he trailed off, unsure where to go. Aurora gave Jake a sheepish look.

"No, Bellamy came after university. His father wasn't the kindest person, or the most intelligent, as he demonstrated when he walked out. Marcus is both of those - at least he was when I knew him last."

"I hope you'd describe me as kind and intelligent as well," Jake joked. Aurora smiled at him and nodded.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. Marcus and I were nearly 20 years ago."

Jake smiled and said, "I didn't think there would be a problem. Lets go meet Marcus the lawyer, and see if he can help us."

* * *

Octavia meanwhile had found her friend Monroe and was sitting on a couch with a drink in her hand. The drink had originally been non-alcoholic punch, but Octavia had brought a hip flask with whiskey and she had promptly spiked her and Monroe's drinks. They now sat happily watching the rest of the party goers. Raven and Wick were off in a corner discussing something with an intensity that made Octavia think it could have something to do with their holiday project. Miller had appeared in a doorway, and once he spotted Octavia and Monroe he made a beeline for the girls.

They greeted him enthusiastically, so he sat with them. They talked about Finn moving, and the up coming camp. Monroe asked Octavia why Bellamy had let Clarke on the team, because up until that point all Bellamy had told Murphy and Monroe was that Clarke could be useful.

Miller jumped in before Octavia had a chance to respond.

"He's got a thing for her," Miller grinned proudly answering the question.

"No he doesn't," Octavia scoffed at the thought.

Miller laughed at Octavia.

"Yes, he does!"

"No, he doesn't. I think I would know. I'm his sister. I live with them."

Miller shook his head.

"Of course he's not going to tell _you_ that he has a thing for Clarke Griffin. How can you not have noticed? Whenever we're at practice and he thinks no one is looking at him, he watches Clarke. When I make jokes about it, he's casual; too casual. As if he's trying to hide something."

"I've noticed that as well!" Monroe gasped. "I just thought he was looking at her because he thought she sucked at sport!"

"She's not that bad," Octavia defended Clarke's sporting abilities. Monroe shrugged in response.

"Its not just me then," Miller seemed pleased he wasn't alone in his assessment of the situation.

"Why would Bell like her? They're total opposites. She's into art, and culture and science and he's interested in playing sport," Octavia was trying to wrap her head around this hypothesis.

"You know, they say opposites attract," Monroe said thoughtfully.

"Even if they did hook up, which I seriously doubt will happen because Bellamy refuses to be a hypocrite and he's already told me not to hook up with Lincoln because we're all living under the same roof, they wouldn't last long. Clarke's determined to go to Harvard medical school, and there is no way Bellamy is going to that university."

The three of them pondered the possibilities.

"Clarke could invite him to live with her near the uni, that way even though they wouldn't be studying together they'd be able to see each other," Monroe suggested.

Miller shook his head.

"Wouldn't work. We finish school before she does. Bell would probably already have a job nearby, or be studying at a university near here. Either way it would mean that he's probably going to stay here while she moves towns."

"Can we please stop talking about this," Octavia was sick of hearing about her brothers' love life.

"No! Bellamy needs a girlfriend, a proper one. Not just someone he's hooked up with once or twice. Clarke would be an awesome girlfriend," Miller said. "I'm just looking out for my mate, trying to be a good wingman."

Octavia sighed, "I just don't see him and Clarke together. It would never work. They argue loads at home."

"That, my sweet summer child, is sexual tension," Miller patted Octavia on the shoulder. "One day, before we know it, they could be making out behind the bleachers."

Octavia and Monroe laughed at the thought of Clarke Griffin making out with anyone behind the school bleachers. She was a goody-two-shoes, no way would she do something so outrageous. Octavia liked Clarke, but she also had gotten to know the girl better over the holidays and knew that Clarke was not the sort of person who took enjoyment in doing that sort of thing in public.

"That will never happen," Octavia shook her head at Miller.

"Care to bet on it?" Miller grinned at Octavia. Octavia hesitated for a moment, and then agreed.

"What are we betting on?" Octavia asked.

"Lets say, $80 that Bellamy and Clarke will hook up by the end of the year and an extra $20 if they do it behind the bleachers."

"I'll take that bet," Octavia held her hand out to Miller who shook it.

"The deal is complete." Miller wiggled his eyebrows. "Now, we have to keep an eye on the lovebirds."

Octavia shook her head in exasperation.

"She's still in love with Finn, I doubt that she wants to hook up with anyone, let alone my brother."

"True, but she'll be okay eventually and we've got the whole year ahead of us," Miller smiled a knowing smile. At that moment Clarke wandered into view and they all fell silent - caught red-handed talking about her when she wasn't around. Luckily enough for them, Clarke didn't seem to notice.

"Have any of you seen Tahlia?"

The three of them shook their heads.

"You can sit with us if you like," Miller offered, before he realised she wouldn't fit on the couch. Clarke smiled and thanked him, but she needed to speak to her friend.

"You can always check the backyard, she might be out there," Monroe suggested. Clarke nodded, and thanked the girl for the suggestion.

When she was gone, Miller returned to the topic of conversation.

"She's totally hot, why would Bellamy not like her?"

Both girls groaned. They'd had enough of this particular topic.

"Alright, alright," Miller laughed. "How about you Octavia? I know I'm curious to hear if you're getting along with the older Griffin sibling."

Octavia smiled coyly at her friend.

"What you don't know can't hurt you."

Nathan Miller snorted in laughter.

"I take it that you're both getting along well then."

"We certainly don't argue," Octavia grinned.

"Whats the plan when he leaves in a couple of weeks?" Monroe asked.

"No idea, at the moment we haven't done anything serious so we'll just play it by ear."

The three of them fell silent as they pondered the difficulties the future would bring.

* * *

Clarke meanwhile had found her friends. They were in garden as Octavia had suggested. She was pleased that Finn wasn't there because even though she'd been determined not to let herself get anxious, she was starting to get some butterflies in her stomach.

Wells was the only member of their group who didn't come to the party, and Clarke suspected it had something to do with his dislike for the host. As much as she loved her friend, she was glad that Wells wasn't at the party. She didn't need to listen to him complaining about Finn all night. It would just make her feel worse. She couldn't tell if she wanted to see Finn or if she didn't. She wasn't sure she trusted herself around him. Eventually she would have to face him. They hadn't spoken for long on the day that Finn told Clarke he was leaving, but she suspected that Finn might want to talk to her tonight.

After an hour Glass and Luke went inside to get a drink, and Tahlia left Clarke's side to use the facilities. Clarke made a beeline for the door inside, unwilling to be left alone - knowing that Finn would take that as an opportunity to speak to her.

She wasn't wrong. Finn appeared just as she reached the door. Clarke felt the butterflies in her stomach acutely now.

"Hi Finn," Clarke said, not sure how to proceed.

"Clarke," Finn looked awkward, just as awkward as Clarke felt. They stood together in silence for a little while. Both of them trying to think of something to say.

Eventually Finn gestured to some chairs and they sat together. Finn initiated the conversation.

"How are you?"

"I've been better, I've been worse," Clarke replied.

The two of them sat and talked for a short while without saying much. Clarke kept wondering where her friends were. Finn eventually turned the topic away from casual nothings to something Clarke had been half expecting.

"You should stay away from Bellamy Blake,"

Clarke sighed internally. 'Here we go,' she thought.

"Why should I listen to you? We just broke up - you don't get to have a say anymore."

"He has nothing going for him. He's not going to a good university, he doesn't have any skills that will help him earn money…"

Clarke put her hand up and cut Finn off.

"Finn. I know you still care about me, we probably wouldn't be breaking up if you weren't moving away, but since you are moving away and since we have broken-up, you don't get a say who I spend time with. Besides, I live with Bellamy. Get over yourself. He and I are going to spend time together. We eat dinner together most nights, and I'm on his team for camp. Bellamy was the first person home after you left the other day so he was being nice to me. He's not going away anytime soon, neither is the rest of his family, so lay off. I saw that text you sent him."

Finn looked chastened but pressed forward by saying,

"I don't like him."

Clarke shook her head.

"You don't have to like him. No one asked you too. It's not like Bellamy and I are dating anyway."

Finn grumbled.

They sat for a little longer, until Clarke decided that she wanted to go home. She'd seen Finn, they'd talked. She'd done what she came to do. Clarke gave Finn a goodbye hug, and went to find a ride home.

She spotted her father and Aurora in a deep conversation with a tall, dark haired man and decided not to bother them about a ride home. Tahlia offered her a ride once Clarke tracked her down and Clarke sent text messages to the other members of her group telling them she was leaving.

Clarke told Tahlia about her conversation with Finn on the ride home.

"He told you to stay away from Bellamy?" Tahlia laughed.

"He thinks we're either dating already, which we aren't, or we will be dating soon."

"Would that be so bad? I mean, look at the guy. He's a hunk."

"It's not that I hate him anymore. I mean, I almost like him now but there are lots of reasons, good reasons, not to date him. Us living together is a big one."

Tahlia nodded understandingly.

"As much as I dislike Finn for saying it, he isn't wrong when he said that Bellamy doesn't really have any prospects - not that I'm aware of- and he's a serial womaniser. You've heard all the stories at school. I don't think I could date someone and be worrying about being dumped when the next girl comes along."

"You're putting too much thought into it Clarke," Tahlia counselled. "We're only 16, who cares if he doesn't get a university degree. I'm not telling you to marry the guy. The womaniser thing is a little bit more difficult but again, if you're not planning on marrying the guy or having a long term relationship - what does it matter if you go into whatever it could be, knowing that you have a time limit? It's better, that way you know not to get too attached."

"Still doesn't solve the living together problem. Plus, I'm not ready to get together with anyone again, let alone Bellamy."

Tahlia laughed at Clarke.

"You'll get over that eventually, but if you think you might want to date Bellamy one day, you need to get over those feelings sooner rather than later. He might start dating someone else - how would you feel then?"

Clarke sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know, what I do know is that I don't want to push something that probably isn't there for the sake of dating someone I'm not sure I have feelings for. I'm happy with things the way there are at the moment. Besides, can you imagine if we broke up and had to live together afterwards?"

Tahlia sighed.

"You'll never get another boyfriend with this kind of commitment."

Clarke didn't reply. She loved her friend, but they had different views on dating which rubbed Clarke the wrong way sometimes. Tahlia was all about getting new boyfriends to get over the last one. Since she'd started dating halfway through last year, she'd had three boyfriends. She hadn't slept with any of them as far as Clarke was aware. Clarke suspected that if her past record was anything to go by, their eleventh year at school would be more of the same.

"You could kiss him, and see how that works out."

"I don't want to kiss him!" Clarke squealed at her friend. Tahlia grinned.

"You totally do! Why wouldn't you want too? Again - Hunk."

"It's not that simple Tahlia,"

"Only because you're making it complicated Clarke."

"Tahlia, just leave it alone. I'm not going to kiss Bellamy Blake. It's only been a week since Finn and I broke up."

Tahlia sighed, and changed the subject much to Clarke's relief. They talked about school and camp, namely who was going to replace Finn on the Wells/Tahila team. They arrived back at Clarke's place around 9:30.

"Night Clarke, chat later."

"Bye Tahlia, thanks for the ride."


	22. Chapter 22

Second Part - Hope Everyone Enjoys!

* * *

Clarke let herself into the house and was pleased to find that Bellamy had left some lights on downstairs. She locked the door behind her and made her way upstairs to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed, mildly annoyed at her inability to shake her conversations with Finn and Tahlia.

Bellamy must have been alerted to her presence because just as she was finishing in the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. Clarke made a noise to say he could come in and the door swung open to reveal Bellamy standing in boxer shorts and nothing else.

Clarke tried hard not to blush. She'd seen Lincoln wearing the same thing many times, and she'd never cared. It's all Tahlia's fault, Clarke thought, and focussed on keeping her eyes on his face.

"I see you're back early," Bellamy said, apparently unaware of Clarke's discomfort.

"Your powers of deduction could rival those of Sherlock Holmes," Clarke replied.

"How did the party go? Did you speak to Finn?" Bellamy asked, ignoring Clarke's comment. Clarke nodded and said,

"He told me to stay away from you."

"I wouldn't have thought you would mind. You've not shown much interest in spending time with me, especially over the last week."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You've been avoiding me lately."

"I haven't been avoiding you," Clarke defended herself, even though she _had _been avoiding him.

Bellamy took a step closer.

"You shouldn't tell lies Clarke," he said. Clarke put a hand on her hip and said,

"Why would I lie about that? What reason could I have for avoiding you?"

Bellamy looked uncertain for a moment before recovering and saying,

"How should I know what goes on in that head of yours Princess? A month and a half ago we hated each other, now I'm not so sure."

"I haven't been avoiding you. I just wanted to hang out with Lincoln," Clarke winced internally, it sounded ridiculous. Bellamy rolled his eyes, and Clarke didn't blame him.

"Thats a load of crap, and you know it," he said.

Clarke shrugged apologetically, not sure what else to say.

"Uh, I'm going to bed now. Can you get out of the way?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy stepped to the side.

"Are you planning on listening to Finn's suggestion?" he asked as Clarke walked past him.

"It would make going to camp difficult," Clarke said, and Bellamy smiled. Clarke decided that she liked that particular smile. It wasn't a coy or sly smile, just a genuine happy smile.

"Can you put a shirt on?" Clarke added, making Bellamy's smile slip into a self satisfied one.

"Is it making you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Little bit," Clarke admitted, unable to stop her cheeks turning pink. Bellamy closed the distance between them so that there was hardly any space left and said, "Still uncomfortable?"

Clarke stepped backwards, but Bellamy stepped in the same direction in order to maintain the distance, or lack there-of.

"Yes," Clarke said, determinedly addressing his chest - unwilling to look him in the eyes.

"Good or Bad uncomfortable?" Bellamy's voice was low.

"Not sure," Clarke said, and instantly cursed herself for not saying 'bad'.

"Shame," Bellamy murmured. He lifted a hand and very gently touched Clarke's hair with the back of his fingers. Clarke made the mistake then of making eye contact and knew from that moment, living with Bellamy Blake was going to be difficult. His dark eyes were looking into hers with an emotion Clarke couldn't quite place. She wasn't sure if it was curiosity, lust or even confusion but she was sure that it wasn't a look one could easily take back, or pretend away.

She wasn't sure how long they stood like that, it could have been minutes or not even ten seconds, but she took a step backwards and Bellamy's hand fell to his side. The added distance wasn't much, but it was enough. Clarke swallowed quickly and said.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"I don't know what you're talking about Griffin," Bellamy said, his husky voice disappearing as the spell broke.

"Yes, you do," Clarke frowned at him.

"I must have a bad memory. Remind me, what is a bad idea?"

Clarke glared at him. She didn't want to play that game.

"I'm not interested in starting anything right now."

"I never asked if you were," Bellamy shrugged, feinting innocence.

"That's why I'm telling you," Clarke wanted to make her position known. "I'm not interested in whatever… that was," she gestured to the two of them before continuing with, "and even if I hadn't just broken up with Finn, I wouldn't be interested because I don't want to get into a relationship with someone I'm living with."

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Bellamy said, as if he was disgusted by the idea of a relationship with anyone.

"This," Clarke gestured again, "is not even on the table if it's not a relationship. I don't waste my time on anything casual."

"Good thing we don't have a table then," Bellamy said, continuing the metaphor. Clarke rolled her eyes at Bellamy.

"Goodnight Blake," she turned away and made for the stairs to the attic, finished with the conversation.

"Goodnight Princess," Bellamy said, in such a way that made Clarke turn to look back at him briefly. He'd almost sounded sad and Clarke looked back at him. Bellamy saw Clarke stop and look back, so he said to her,

"Need a goodnight kiss?"

Clarke scoffed and turned back to her stairs and escaped into the attic. She'd had an emotionally charged evening and now all she wanted was to go to bed and not wake until 8 o'clock the next morning.

Meanwhile, Bellamy went back to his room and didn't put a shirt on. He adjusted his boxer shorts, which had become a little tighter from the close encounter with Clarke Griffin. He'd worked hard to control himself, to stop himself from cupping her face with his hands and kissing her in the moment when they'd made eye contact. He'd seen her swallow, he wasn't sure if it was in anticipation or fear - or maybe a bit of both, but he'd wanted to push her against the wall and slide his tongue into her mouth while her warm hands rested on his chest. He'd wanted to find out if she moaned while kissing. If Clarke hadn't broken the moment when she had, Bellamy might have acted on his impulse. He was glad she had stepped away though. He didn't want to scare her off, and if she wasn't ready then he didn't want to miss his opportunity later by pushing now.

He threw himself onto his bed, and wondered how he'd come to be where he was now. He wasn't sure he could exactly place when he'd stopped looking at Clarke as just a spoilt rich girl. He fell asleep trying to place the particular moment, thinking as he drifted off, that it may have been when he found out the painting in the living room had been hers, or after their argument in his room.

* * *

The final weeks before Finn left were difficult for Clarke. Bellamy held more practice games, and even organised a day where the team went to a nearby national park to practice orienteering. Clarke didn't enjoy that day terribly much; mostly because she'd been paired with John Murphy - the only person in the group she was having trouble adjusting too. Clarke was grateful there were no repeats of her and Bellamys' moment the night of Finn's goodbye party but it didn't mean interactions between the two of them were normal; whatever normal had been for them.

Clarke tried not to make eye contact with Bellamy whenever they spoke, and her discomfort made Bellamy more terse than he may have otherwise been. Bellamy wasn't the only person Clarke was struggling with. Finn had sent her several messages asking to hang out before he left, which Clarke had declined but she still worried about. Lincoln's imminent departure was hanging over her head as well. She found that when she wasn't at Bellamys' group practice meetings, she was in her room either painting or reading.

She went and saw Finn on the day that the truck came to collect of the Collins furniture. They said goodbye, and Finn promised to visit even if they weren't dating anymore. Clarke wasn't sure she believed him, but she smiled and waved. She skipped dinner that night, and no-one asked any questions.

Bellamy was tempted to go upstairs and ask how she was, but Jake Griffin beat him to the punch by visiting his daughter in the attic and sitting with her for an hour.

Octavia seemed a little more subdued than usual as well, which Bellamy grudgingly admitted may have something to do with Lincoln's departure. He surprised himself one night by realising he would miss having Lincoln around as well. They weren't best friends, but Bellamy got along with Lincoln better than he thought he would. He would miss having a male his own age around the house. Now he was going to be stuck with two kids and three females.

Jake and Aurora decided that everyone would go out to dinner before Lincoln left, as a family get-together. The night they were going out, Lincoln came into Bellamy's room and presented a shirt. It was a matching blue Hawaiian shirt. Bellamy laughed and asked if Jasper and Monty had shirts as well.

"Of course they do. I've even got one for Dad. The men are going to be matching tonight, so you can't not wear the shirt."

Bellamy laughed and wore the shirt. When he came downstairs he laughed, because just as Lincoln had said, all the boys had matching blue Hawaiian shirts. They looked ridiculous. Aurora managed to locate her camera and directed them to fall in for a group picture.

Unbeknownst to the boys, Clarke, Octavia and Raven had also bought matching blue hawaiian shirts. When the three girls came downstairs and the boys saw them, everyone started laughing. Aurora also changed into her matching shirt, which prompted more laughter. Jake promised that they would get a waiter to take a photo of all of them when they arrived.

"I thought you hated my shirt Clarke," Lincoln hugged his sister.

"I do," Clarke returned the hug and smiled at her brother.

The group arrived at the restaurant on time, and after they had their photo taken, they took their seats. Not surprisingly, Octavia sat on one side of Lincoln and Jake sat on the other side. Clarke could have groaned, of course she would wind up sitting next to Bellamy. Jasper and Monty were next to and across from Clarke, making it difficult to avoid talking to Bellamy.

"Nice shirt," Bellamy broke the ice.

"I could say the same to you, but I wouldn't mean it," Clarke smiled, despite herself.

"I'll tell your brother you're paying out his shirt," Bellamy threatened jokingly.

The night progressed without incident, and Clarke found that she didn't mind sitting next to Bellamy half as much as she had expected. Since Clarke and Bellamy were at the other end of the table they mostly spoke to each other throughout the evening, which they both enjoyed.

Clarke caught herself watching Bellamy a little more closely than she intended during the evening, but she looked away before Bellamy noticed - unaware that Bellamy was struggling with a similar problem.

"It's not long until camp now," Bellamy said at one point.

"Am I up to scratch?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy wasn't quite sure how to respond at first, because he had several other ways he wanted to reply to the question but he had to satisfy himself with, "Yes. You pass. Don't worry."

"I wasn't worried," Clarke said with confidence, causing Bellamy to raise an eyebrow skeptically. Eventually it was time for them to go home, but Clarke was pleased she and Bellamy were a little less awkward now.

* * *

While the parents were putting Jasper and Monty to bed, Bellamy pulled Clarke aside into the lounge room for some privacy.

"I've got work tomorrow at ten, but I want to go for a jog with you in the morning to see how you're getting on. I know you've been jogging mostly with Octavia and Lincoln but I want to see how you're getting along. I'll ask Lincoln and Octavia to come along as well."

Clarke was pleased that Bellamy was going to ask the others along as well, and she suspected the reason he was asking them along was because he thought she wouldn't want to be alone with him. He wasn't far off the mark, but there was another component. Clarke wanted to spend time with her brother before he left for University on the weekend.

"Thanks for inviting Lincoln," Clarke said.

"You're welcome," Bellamy smiled, then reached over absentmindedly and straightened Clarke's collar. "That shirt doesn't look bad on you," he added. Clarke blushed, and was annoyed at herself for blushing. She didn't want Bellamy complimenting her. She didn't want to like Bellamy. Clarke wished, not for the first time in the weeks since their 'incident', she had the ability to control her emotions as well as she would like.

"That blush doesn't look bad on you either," Bellamy winked at her and Clarke wished she could slap him, if only to make him less smug. She decided to take the higher moral ground and turned to walk away but Bellamy grabbed her wrist.

"I'm just teasing you Princess," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I know. I just wish you'd stop," Clarke sighed, not making an effort to pull her arm from his grasp. Bellamy grinned and said,

"We could certainly have a lot more fun if we got the teasing out of the way."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Bellamy pulled her closer, and Clarke was reminded of the other night. They were standing close, too close. She was having trouble thinking.

"What did you mean then Clarke?" Bellamy murmured, his eyes dipping away from hers to glance at her lips. Clarke wasn't sure how she felt about where this was heading. Bellamy pulled her in closer and slid an arm around her waist. Clarke had the feeling that where his arm was touching her was on fire. He let go of her wrist and reached up to touch her face, his fingers gently brushing her skin, trailing fire across her cheek. Through the fog that the fire was causing Clarke realised that Bellamy was probably about to kiss her, and she knew she wouldn't pull away. His face was close enough now to feel his breath on her cheeks, and she noticed that his eyes flicked to hers to ask permission. She didn't pull away. Clarke didn't want too.

That was when they heard someone walking down the stairs and towards the lounge room, and the spell broke. Clarke jumped away, feeling the cold rush in where Bellamy had just been standing. Bellamy grabbed the remote, flicked the tv on and sat on the couch and tried not to look guilty. Clarke wrapped her arms around herself, feeling both the absence of the man who had until a moment ago had his arm around her and embarrassed about the situation. It was Jasper who had been coming down the stairs. He'd clearly escaped from the bedroom. Clarke couldn't help cursing the young boy, and praising him as well. What would have happened if Jasper hadn't walked down the stairs? They might have kissed, and then where would they be?

"What's up Jasper?" she asked the boy, who'd stopped in the doorway.

"Just getting some juice before bed," Jasper said, and then realised his mistake.

"You know you're not allowed juice after nine o'clock," Bellamy threw in from the side, he sounded grumpy, and Clarke tried to stop herself smiling. Bellamy probably wasn't upset that his brother was breaking a juice rule. Jasper seemed chastened all the same.

"Come on Jasper, I'll get something for you," Clarke jumped on the opportunity to escape and led Jasper to the kitchen, trying to ignore Bellamy's eyes boring into her back, and the cold feeling where Bellamy's arm had been moments before.

* * *

Bellamy groaned and lay his head back on the couch when Clarke and Jasper were out of ear shot. He wasn't sure what he'd been doing, since he hadn't pulled Clarke aside to make out with her, but damn he wanted too. He'd hooked up with a few girls, but he wasn't sure he'd ever been quite as interested in them as he currently was with Clarke Griffin. He rubbed his face in frustration. He was almost tempted to go and finish what he'd started, despite the fact that Jasper was with Clarke at that moment. He'd been so close. Clarke would have let him kiss her. He'd seen it in her eyes, the way they flicked between looking into his and glancing at his lips. It was a tantalising invitation which Bellamy wanted to take her up on. He tried to adjust his pants to make himself more comfortable, because not for the first time he found himself hard from having the blonde in close proximity. He wasn't sure it going to be as easy to ignore his urge this time as it had been a couple of weeks ago when he'd touched her hair and asked her if she'd felt uncomfortable with him so close. He'd felt relieved then when her answer had been that she wasn't sure. At least it hadn't been a no. Bellamy groaned again, and tried to watch the tv that he'd turned on when he'd heard Jasper coming down the stairs.

He did his best to concentrate, but was distracted when he heard Clarke and Jasper walk past the lounge room doorway. He glanced over to the doorway and was pleased to find Clarke had glanced his way as she passed. Their eyes met briefly, and Clarke's cheeks flushed before she looked away and ushered Jasper back upstairs. Bellamy turned his attention back to the tv, but there was only so much he could distract himself. He was probably going to need a cold shower tonight.

"What time are we jogging?" Clarke poked her head back into the room, and Bellamy half jumped in surprise.

"I thought seven."

"I'll tell Lincoln and Octavia on my way up," Clarke disappeared just as suddenly as she had appeared, leaving Bellamy to wallow.

Clarke spoke briefly to Lincoln and Octavia about the jog in the morning. Octavia didn't seem interested in getting up early, and Lincoln played the 'I'll see how I feel in the morning' card. Clarke couldn't help but hope that they would change their minds in the morning. She wasn't sure going running alone with Bellamy would be a good idea after what happened downstairs. Clarke ignored the intrusive thought that running alone with Bellamy could also be a great idea.

When she entered her attic, after saying goodnight to her family, she placed a chair on top of her trapdoor. She didn't think Bellamy would try and come into her room, but better to be safe than sorry. She didn't want to be a sook of a girl who lay around hoping a guy would chase her, especially someone like Bellamy Blake.

He's probably kissed hundreds of girls, Clarke thought bitterly.

"What do I care how many girls he's kissed. It's not my problem," Clarke said to herself, trying to recover. "I'm not the sort of person who'll make out with anyone who crosses my path. Next time, I'll be vigilant. Bellamy won't get another opportunity."

Clarke muttered to herself as she dressed and got ready for bed. Only to remember just as she hopped into bed, she had forgotten to brush her teeth. Several frustrated groans later Clarke got out of bed, moved her chair and went to the second floor bathroom to brush her teeth.

Bellamy was just leaving, of course. Wearing nothing but a towel, his wet hair dripping down his neck and chest. Clarke wanted to hide, so instead she glared at him. Bellamy seemed taken aback by the sudden change in attitude.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Clarke wanted to smack him. It was as if Bellamy was specifically trying to be everywhere Clarke was, and to be as good looking as he could in each setting.

"Why?" Clarke asked, meaning his looks. Bellamy took the question to mean their earlier situation.

"Because… you're interesting I suppose. Why else?"

"Not that," Clarke rolled her eyes in annoyance and gestured to his damp figure. "This! Why are you so…"

"Devilishly handsome?"

"Not the words I would have used, but I suppose they work."

Bellamy lounged against the wall in the bathroom.

"What words would you have used then, my little Princess?"

"Stop calling me that. It's weird now," Clarke said, purposely ignoring Bellamys question and the way his use of the word 'my' made her feel.

"What would you prefer I call you then?" Bellamy asked, clearly wanting Clarke to provide a nickname, but she didn't want to bite. Bellamy shrugged when she didn't react.

"I'll have to think of something for you then, something that just I can call you."

"Please leave, I need to brush my teeth."

"Are you sure?" Bellamy closed the gap between them so they were standing close, for the second time in the last hour. "We could pick up where we left off?"

Clarke shook her head, it was an offer she could happily enjoy if she would let herself, but she didn't. Bellamy sighed, and reached out to stroke her face again. This time, he let his hand trail down her cheeks - leaving the exquisite burning sensation in his wake, and let his fingers gently stroke her throat. Clarke shivered slightly as his rough hands brushed the skin on her collar bone. She liked the feeling, but she would never admit that to him. Just as Clarke was starting to enjoy the proximity, Bellamy pulled his hand away.

"Shame," Bellamy said, his voice husky "I love the feeling of your skin."

"I don't like you touching me," Clarke said, her voice breaking halfway through the sentence. Bellamy looked at Clarke, as if he were trying to figure her out.

"If that were true, why don't you move away? Why let me touch you?"

When Clarke couldn't think of an answer Bellamy lifted his hand again and this time he ran his thumb along Clarke's bottom lip. Clarke definitely liked that feeling. The way it twisted her insides and made it feel like she was burning was a feeling unlike anything she'd felt with Finn. Bellamy reluctantly took his hand away from her face and said, "Just in case you're being truthful, I won't touch you anymore. Not unless you tell me otherwise. The ball is in your court Clarke Griffin."

Bellamy smiled at his blonde roommate, and went back to his room - wishing he'd kept his hands to himself because now he needed another cold shower.


	23. Chapter 23 First Kiss Part 1

_Hi again everyone, glad to hear that you all enjoyed the last chapter ;). I loved the responses. Thanks for all the support. LT _

_Disclaimer: I don't own The 100_©. _I do enjoy watching the show however._

* * *

Clarke woke early the next day and lay awake wondering how she let her relationship with Bellamy get so complicated. Bellamy had left the ball with her. She could, in theory, not do anything and let whatever their relationship currently was fizzle into nothing. It would be the sensible course of action. Nothing good would come from her and Bellamy exploring the limits of their relationship.

Maybe not nothing, Clarke admitted to herself. She'd enjoyed the tingling sensation that Bellamy's fingers caused as they touched her skin and had spent most of the night trying to ignore how kissing him would make her feel in an effort to get to sleep.

She got out of bed and dressed herself in jogging clothes, acutely awake that they were figure hugging.

Once she'd prolonged the getting ready process as much as she could, she brushed her teeth and checked if her running partner was awake. She knocked on the door quietly, so as not to wake the other members of the household, and Bellamy answered. He was in his boxer shorts again.

"I'll be ready in ten. Check if the others are coming," he said and shut the door. Clarke was disappointed, and slightly pleased, to find that both Lincoln and Octavia had decided against a run that morning.

Bellamy didn't take long to get ready, and didn't say much when he came downstairs. They stretched when they went outside and started down the street. It was so normal Clarke was slightly annoyed with Bellamy because he'd made her worry about it. She was determined not to speak about it before he did however.

They ran in silence, which gave Clarke more time to think about taking Bellamy up on his offer. By the time they'd reached the halfway mark, running through the park today for a change of scenery, Clarke was still no closer to an answer.

"I hate serving," Clarke half said, half gasped - meaning she hated taking the first step. Bellamy stopped and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

Clarke realised then she'd said her thoughts aloud.

"Just, this is a bad idea."

"You're the one who wanted to join our team," Bellamy shrugged, treading warily.

"I'm not talking about the team," Clarke stepped off the path to make way for other early morning runners. "I'm talking about what happened yesterday. It's a bad idea. We live together. It's not even like we live together when we're in university. Our parents live together. We're sort of siblings."

"You're thinking way too hard about this," Bellamy sighed.

"You know I'm right. How would we explain…this?" Clarke gestured to the two of them. Bellamy shrugged.

"Why would we have to explain anything?"

"Because…" Clarke paused for a moment, trying to think, and was annoyed to find she came up empty. Bellamy smiled, and then his smile slipped away.

"Look, I'm not forcing you into anything here Clarke. It's your choice. I'm open to trying things your way and doing things… less casually…" Bellamy looked slightly awkward as he phrased the sentence which Clarke smiled at, "but I'm not planning on waiting around. Now, if you're done, I'm going to finish my jog. Try and keep up."

Bellamy turned and started jogging away, ending the conversation.

Clarke waited several moments and then followed him. Partly to catch her breath, and partly because she wanted a little space between them.

By the time they were back at the house twenty minutes later, Clarke was no closer to an answer. They arrived at the house and stretched again, both of them purposely avoiding eye contact and speaking.

Bellamy tried to break the ice by commenting he was going to get ready for work, but Clarke didn't reply - instead she made a noncommittal noise and took the staircase two at a time to get back to her room. She didn't come down again until Bellamy left for work an hour later.

Clarke was relieved that she didn't have to see Bellamy at all that day. If it had been any other week, she would have called Tahlia and stayed at her place that night but Lincoln was leaving the next day, so Clarke wanted to be home if only to say goodbye.

Lincoln was the one to suggest they go to the beach for the day after breakfast. Jake didn't have work that day and loved the idea, so it was settled upon that the family would go to the beach. Raven commented it was shame Bellamy wasn't coming, which Clarke didn't respond too, not that anyone noticed her lack of response given how many other people commented it was a shame.

When they eventually got to the beach, Clarke relaxed. She loved the ocean. She, Octavia and Raven spent equal time in the water with each other, playing with Jasper and Monty in the sand and shallows, and trying their hand at Surfing - as taught by Jake Griffin. Jake was not well known for his talent at teaching, which caused a few arguments.

The day was over sooner than anyone would have liked, particularly Clarke, and on the drive home they discussed the plan for the next day; Lincoln leaving for college. Clarke's dad was going to drive him and his boxes to his new place. It would take all Saturday and Sunday. Monty desperately wanted to come as well, but there wasn't space in the car. Octavia commented in passing that they would probably have a great car trip and she wanted to go. The brunette passed it off as an offhand comment, but Clarke had a feeling it was not as off-hand as it seemed.

Clarke was jealous of Octavia. At least with Lincoln leaving, there wasn't any weirdness about them living together. It was simple. It wasn't great that Lincoln was leaving but at least they both knew where they stood.

What was it Bellamy had said, Clarke wondered, 'You're thinking way too hard about this'. He was probably right, Clarke admitted. Thinking was what she was good at though, she couldn't help it.

Clarke dozed on the car ride home, which made the trip seem short. After a day in the sun and the surf she was tired. Lincoln laughed at her as they unloaded the car and suggested she take a nap before dinner.

"I won't sleep if I do that," Clarke shoved her brother lightly.

"Then skip dinner," Lincoln suggested an alternative. Clarke shook her head.

"I'd miss your last night. I don't want to do that,"

"Don't fall asleep in the peas then," Lincoln returned his sister's earlier shove. Clarke stumbled drowsily and bumped into Jasper.

"Sorry Jasper," Clarke patted him on the shoulder as they walked in the door. Aurora greeted them, curious about the overheard apology. Jasper explained and Aurora smiled.

"I don't think you're the only one who is tired today Clarke. Monty and Jasper seem pretty tired as well," Aurora ruffled her son's hair. "Bellamy and I got dinner ready after I spoke to Jake. I think you and the little ones can be excused from doing the dishes tonight. We'll give that job to your brother - since it's his last night," Aurora winked cheekily at Lincoln who was walking past them carrying towels and beach bags.

"Thanks Aurora, you're such a kind woman," Lincoln returned the joke.

Once the car was unloaded everyone sat at dinner, and Clarke sat next to her brother and Octavia. Bellamy and she made some polite conversation at the table which wasn't awkward, likely due to Clarke being too tired to worry about being awkward. If there was going to be any progress with Bellamy, it wasn't going to be tonight.

The talk of the table was of Lincoln's move, and the camp next weekend. Bellamy had a final team meeting planned on the Friday to go over the team's gear and make sure they packed everything they required.

"You're a good leader," Clarke commented absentmindedly which earned her a smile from most of the table including Bellamy, even though his was only a half smile and a shrug. Clarke almost wanted to kick him. He looked good when he did that.

Aurora went on to talk about Bellamy's history of being the team leader, as mothers are occasionally want to do. Dinner ended eventually and Jake and Aurora took Jasper and Monty upstairs to bed. The boys were hardly able to keep their eyes open.

Bellamy caught Clarke's elbow as she walked past him with some plates and even through her drowsiness Clarke's stomach curled at the touch, a little bit of the fire warmed the nerve endings in her arm.

"I'll take these, you go to bed. You weren't too far from plate either."

"Mmm," Clarke said.

"Don't forget to say goodnight to your brother,"

"Yes Dad," Clarke shot him a look. She was tired, but she wasn't so tired she needed someone to coddle her.

"I'm not your father," Bellamy said and Clarke had a feeling that if the others weren't present the conversation could had derailed.

"I know," she said looking him straight in the eyes. "You're not my brother either."

Clarke had decided, somewhere along the way, that she would make the move Bellamy had suggested. Just not tonight. She wasn't a coward, and she wasn't going to let herself hide behind her 'thinking'. It might end in tears, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

Bellamy gave his trademark half smile and released her elbow.

Clarke bade goodnight to her brother, and withdrew to her room.

* * *

The next morning was a flurry of activity. Lincoln's things were packed into the car using a human chain, which Monty said was the coolest thing about them all living together. Jasper agreed. Raven said goodbye to Lincoln and went to visit Wick. The holidays were nearly over, and so too was their project. One more visit and it would be finished Raven announced. Lincoln was sorry he couldn't see the finished product. Raven promised that she would send Octavia to visit with instructions to bug his room so that he could be her test subject. Lincoln wasn't sure how to respond to that. Partly because he didn't want to be spied on and partly because he wanted Octavia to visit him. When they'd had a moment alone that night, he'd pulled her into his arms and kissed her, not for the first time, and promised that he would visit as often as he could knowing it would be more difficult for her to visit him. He'd given her a simple silver bracelet as a parting gift so that she wouldn't worry he would ignore her and 'shack up with the nearest floozie,' as Octavia had put it one night in one of her more colourful moments.

Bellamy, Jake and Lincoln left within a short while of each other. Bellamy to work for a short morning shift, and the others to Lincoln's new apartment. There were a few tears at Lincoln's goodbye, mostly from Clarke and Monty. Jasper puffed out his chest and promised he would be the man around the house while Bellamy was out, since Monty seemed out of the running presently. Lincoln was appropriately impressed.

After he left, the day dragged for Clarke. Octavia went out as well because she wanted to see Monroe and the boys were being dropped at Maya's house for play day which took Aurora out of the house for a while as well.

After the busyness of the morning, Clarke was almost bewildered by how quiet the house was in it's emptiness.

She occupied herself by reading a book that had been a present last christmas called _Unstoppable_© by Bill Nye. As much as Clarke wanted Bellamy to be the first home that day on account of her new decision, Aurora arrived first from her dropping the boys. Clarke was surprised to find that she wasn't staying however.

"I'm going to do some grocery shopping and have lunch with a friend of mine, Marcus. He's helping your Dad and I with some work business. I hope you don't mind being by yourself today," Aurora said kindly. Clarke shook her head.

After Aurora left, Clarke went and hid upstairs. She was nervous. She had no idea what she was going to do when Bellamy came home. Was she just going to say 'I'm ready to take you up on your offer?'

She wasn't sure that would go down well. She sighed and put down her book, unable to concentrate. Where had her determined self gone? The one from the first few days.

The one who'd said to Bellamy that she knew how to fight.

She looked out the window and left her mind wander for a while, trying not to think about Bellamy.

Clarke awoke a little while later with a start to a car door slamming. A quick glance out the window and she saw that it was Bellamy arriving. That was when Clarke's fighting instinct returned to her. She took a deep breath, and made her way downstairs. Bellamy was inside, shutting the door and putting his keys in the bowl by the time she was down the bottom of the second flight of stairs.

"Hey Clarke," Bellamy said, not concentrating as he pulled off his jacket. Clarke didn't stop to reply. She wasn't going to risk any second guessing. She walked up to him, and Bellamy looked at her just in time for Clarke's hands to touch each side of his face and to him down to her height. Clarke saw the flash of understanding as their eyes met at the same time as their lips.

* * *

_PS. Next chapter will be steamy ;) Should be out in next day or two. LT_


	24. Chapter 24 First Kiss Part 2

Clarke didn't close her eyes. She wasn't sure she could; she and Bellamy had their eyes locked onto each other. It took a second for anything to happen, for even the burning set in - as if they were both waiting for something.

Bellamy dropped his jacket and that was when it hit. The kiss which before had been almost chaste - just their lips touching, changed. It became harder, with Bellamy pushing back by sliding his tongue along the other side of her lips trying to part them, albeit unsuccessfully for the moment. Without closing his eyes, he placed his hands on her hips and pushed her against the nearest wall with a thump causing her to huff in surprise. The action parted her lips and Bellamy took his chance, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Clarke couldn't stop the small moan she gave in delight as he explored her mouth, licking her lips and using his teeth to nibble on her tongue. She let her hands drop from his face to his chest, noticing both how good it felt having his body pressed against hers and how hard his lower half had become, and responded in kind by biting his bottom lip. Bellamy groaned and pulled back suddenly, surprising Clarke. He rested his forehead against hers and panted,

"Clarke, close your damn eyes."

"Why?" she asked, equally breathless.

"Because the way you're looking at me makes me want to screw you against this wall," he almost growled the last half of the sentence and then brought his lips back to hers. It sent a rush of adrenaline through her at the thought. Right now, she wondered if she would mind if they did as he wanted, but she thought with Octavia coming home soonish it mightn't be the best idea. Clarke closed her eyes as he'd suggested and let herself feel the experience.

This time she decided to take the lead, and when Bellamy's lips parted for a moment she slid her tongue between them. His hitched breath indicated his enjoyment and Clarke moved her tongue around his mouth tracing his teeth and his top and bottom lip. She wondered his groan before had been because she'd bit his lip she so tested the theory and closed her teeth around his bottom lip and pulled it slightly as she let go. Bellamy groaned again, and Clarke smiled as he started taking the lead, pleased to with the results of her test. Bellamy, without Clarke noticing, managed to wiggle Clarke's shirt up enough that he could rest his hands on the bare skin of her waist. When his hands touched her skin Clarke gasped as the goosebumps travelled up her spine. It was the same effect as when he'd touched her cheek the other night, it was as if the skin where he was touching was on fire but she found this time she couldn't stop the shiver that came with the adrenaline rush. Bellamy pulled away for a moment, possibly to ask her something, but Clarke followed him and pushed her lips against his again. It caused her to step away from the wall slightly but as they returned to kissing Bellamy's hands tightened on her skin and he pushed her back again. He liked her against the wall. He liked that he could look down at her face, her lips and cheeks red, as she panted form breathlessness. He was pretty sure he'd had a dream like this.

He loved the way when he touched her skin, she'd got goosebumps and let out a little high pitched gasp. He wasn't even sure she'd heard herself gasp but he definitely wanted to hear her do it again. Clarke gave as good as she received though, and she moved both of her hands from where they'd been pressed against his chest by their bodies. She moved them slowly down that they were at the bottom of his shirt, and for a moment Bellamy wondered if she was going to keep going down, but instead she did the same and slid her hands up under his shirt. She eventually stopped moving them when they were resting in a similar place to where he had his hands, but she took it one step further and in a move that surprised Bellamy dug her nails in. She didn't have stupidly long nails so it didn't pinch but the way she was grasping him was driving him crazy. He was pretty sure he skipped a breath when she dug her nails in. Sweet little Clarke, the school's nerdy princess, digging her nails into a boy as they had a hot and heavy make out session against a wall. He would never have picked her to be someone who would do that and it turned him on more, if that was possible. That was when Clarke pressed her hips into his, pressing herself as hard as she could against his erect penis and moved herself sideways back and forth. It wasn't a big movement, but it was enough he could feel some pre-cum ooze from the head and roll the down the side of his shaft.

This girl was going to be the death of him.

He groaned loudly and pulled himself away, holding her at arms length.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked, concerned by the sudden stop. He saw a flash of fear cross her eyes as she tensed. He shook his head and said in a husky, breathless voice.

"Nothing,"

Clarke looked more confused, why had he stopped then?

He lifted a hand from her waist and tucked a few stray blonde hairs behind her ear then cupped her face.

"You just can't do that thing you were doing with your hips if you want to stay a virgin today Clarke," he was being totally serious. It would be easy for them to get carried away. "Normally I would be perfectly ok with that, except for two things."

"Oh?" Clarke said smiling at him, and Bellamy decided it was probably the sexiest smile he'd ever seen. He had a stray hope that she'd never given that smile to Finn Collins.

"One, I'm out of condoms."

Clarke visibly blushed.

"Two, I'm pretty sure that when you came downstairs you weren't signing up for sex - at least today. Plus, since I know it's your first time I wouldn't want it to be rushed which it would be because someone is bound to come home and interrupt us."

"I would have called that three things," Clarke shrugged with her sexy smile and Bellamy rolled his eyes in a joking way.

"Definitely just a plus Clarke."

Not quite ready to end their moment, Bellamy used the hand that was still touching her waist to pull her away from the wall towards him. He let his hand on her face slowly move down so it stroked her neck. Clarke closed her eyes and let her head fall back slightly in pleasure and let out a little sigh. He smiled. He'd clearly found one of her more sensitive spots.

He leaned down and ran his lips down the other side of her throat, listening to the little gasps she made and wondering what noises she would make when, not if, he he went to bed with her. He was determined that he was going to be the one to take her virginity. He wasn't going to let Clarke Griffin slip through his fingers. She wasn't just a conquest, as his first couple had been. He'd enjoyed dancing around her the last few months, but this was different to his previous partners. He'd never expected any of this, and wanted more. He wanted all of it. Whatever she had to give.

He used one of his hands, the one not on her neck, to pop the top button of her shirt and slide it away from her collarbone so that he could move down and run his teeth along the sensitive skin. Clarke shuddered and trembled slightly.

He picked a spot that her shirt would be able to conceal, but near enough to the area that was causing her so much excitement and started sucking, using his teeth to nip the skin and leave a hickey. Clarke's hands slid into his hair and she tangled her fingers as she made her sweet moaning sound. Bellamy decided, just as with the smile, the sounds were amazing. Finally he pulled away and Clarke huffed in disappointment.

"We can't keep doing this in the hallway," Bellamy said, as much as he wanted too.

He turned around and grabbed his jacket off the floor where he'd left it and when he glanced at Clarke she said,

"Welcome home Bellamy."

It was the best welcome home Bellamy thought he'd ever had.

"Shame you can't do that every time I come home from work," Bellamy said, letting his hand drop away from her body. She straightened her shirt and Bellamy slid his hand into hers, unwilling to let their quiet moment finish yet.

"Come with me," Bellamy said and pulled her towards the lounge room.

He threw his jacket onto the couch and was about to indicate for her to sit, but Clarke smiled slyly and pushed him with a jerk onto the couch. He hadn't let go of her hand so she tumbled after him. The whole thing was a little more messy than she'd probably intended, but it was hot so Bellamy wasn't going to complain and it wound up with her straddling him which was a definite plus.

"I think we should just stay here until someone else comes home," Bellamy said decisively.

"I was thinking of going and finishing a book I started this morning," Clarke said looking at her fingernails and shooting Bellamy a sideways glance to see what his reaction would be.

"You can do that later," Bellamy said, and grabbed her face in the same way she'd just grabbed his and pulled her lips to his.

They stayed on the couch like that for almost an hour, until they heard a car pulling into the driveway.

_ I'm super excited about this chapter so I hope that you all have an awesome next couple of days! All the best! Just felt I had to share that. Thanks so much for your support everyone. LT xoxo._


End file.
